The Truth About Heaven
by Draconic Caduceus
Summary: Sector Seven is back, and more infuriating than ever. Now, with a new virus wreaking havoc on the base, the Autobots - and their humans - must find a way to not only stop them, but fix the damages they caused. And that's no small amount.
1. Let it Begin

**Note: I don't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. I only own Erin, Katie, Jordan, the finches, Armonie, and Snowy.**** I also don't own the songs that inspired this story. :(**

**For those who wanted a sequel, here it is: ****'The Truth ****About**** Heaven'****, sequel to ****'What I've Done'**

**XD;; The only songs I listened to while writing this was 'The Truth About Heaven' by Armor For Sleep, 'Citizen Soldier' by 3 Doors Down, 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by Drowning Pool, and 'My Shiny Teeth and Me' from Fairly Odd Parents. XD;;**

--

They were all aware of the newcomer – that was the reason they had all clustered in the lounge, after all. Even Erin/Mei (as the symbiotic pair was usually known as), Arcee, and Rewind who generally stayed home to avoid suspicion were there. Those mechs who were off-duty or guardians had gathered in the lounge to await the arrival of the newcomer at the end of his Ratchet-and-Optimus-led tour.

The humans sat on the floor chatting idly amongst themselves, and the finches seemed to understand what was going on for they were cheeping excitedly but remained grounded. Snowy sat between Katie and Erin/Mei, green eyes half-lidded in a lazy stare directed at the door. Arcee and Jazz stood on either side of them, hovering protectively over the two females.

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked, cautiously approaching Erin/Mei; he was still wary from that bloody nose she gave him and having not really met the AllSpark, wasn't sure if it would react badly to him attempting to destroy it.

Erin turned to look at him. She smiled slightly despite her dislike of him – his callous words had cut her deeply and though usually very forgiving, found that she had a hard time forgiving what he said to her, especially since he never really apologized or made any movement to suggest that he was sorry or regretting his words. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Whatever Sam was about to say was interrupted as the doors opened and the newcomer entered, followed by Optimus and Ratchet. **"…the lounge."**

Erin winced at the description she acquired from Rewind and Mei of the mech: an odd sort of dusty gray-blue-green that she immediately disliked. She winced again as she heard subtle screeching and clanking of his systems – it sounded like an unoiled machine trying (and failing miserably) to work quietly.

The finches cheeped their welcome but restrained themselves from flying over to greet him in a tornado of feathers. It also helped that Snowy held Primo and Leone – the leaders of the flock – under his paws.

The old mech looked over the mechs (and femme) gathered in the lounge with a cautious eye, frowning deeply when he spotted Hot Rod talking with one of the tiny creatures on the floor. **"Quite frankly, Prime, I'm surprised that you've survived for this long. You have five people on duty – counting the Security Director! Judging by the count you've given me, you also have no Autobots on patrol – how did you manage to survive for an entire Earth year?"**

**"We have our ways," **Optimus told him flatly, obviously not liking the criticism of his base.

"What are they saying?" Mikaela whispered, coming up behind Erin/Mei. The other humans followed suit, remembering that the symiotes could understand Cybertronian speech.

"The new mech is saying that he's displeased with the way our security is," Erin whispered back.

"Hot Rod says his name is Kup – he used to be the Security Director of Cybertron," Armonie told them in a quiet tone, coming over from her talk with her guardian.

**"My, you have the troublemakers, I see. ****Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak!"**Kup appraised. **"How did you manage?"**

**"By giving them something productive to do,"** Ratchet told him bluntly. **"We also have the humans to keep an eye on them, which is an added bonus on our side. They generally keep them out of trouble, even when the cat and finches don't."**

Kup eyed the humans as Erin gave a whispered translation of the conversation. **"It is also unwise to keep so many pets underfoot – especially when they're so tiny. Get older ones so there isn't a chance of them being stepped on,"** he added to his list of criticism.

_'Oh_ no _he didn't.'_ Mei growled and Erin found herself glaring at the mech.

_'He did.'_ Her symbiote growled back. Out loud, she translated for the others.

"You did _not _just call us pets!" Katie roared, eyes flashing. Jordan, Mikaela, Armonie, and Maggie's eyes flashed just as dangerously while Sam stared. "Snowy." The cat released the flock leaders and shrieking, the birds flew at Kup who surprised, flailed at them. Optimus and Ratchet moved out of the way.

**"They aren't pets. They're our friends and an example of the sentient life on this planet."** Jazz told Kup firmly as he tried to swat at the birds who were now flitting at his face, Hatchet leading the attack. **"I suggest you learn to respect them – you may be assigned to protect one."**

**"Pets are something owned, and our friends belong to themselves."** Bluestreak added stoutly. **"You can argue all you like, ****Kup****, but I highly doubt the AllSpark is owned by anyone but itself."**

Kup stared at the gunner for a long moment. **"Surely I misheard or you're wrong, youngling. I was told the AllSpark was destroyed with ****Megatron****."**

**"He is correct,"** Arcee told him bluntly. **"We just found out that the AllSpark had transferred part of itself into the human I am currently protecting. They are now symbiotes." **

**"Impossible." **

**"Anything is possible, especially when it comes to me."** Mei snapped, silvery-gray eyes flashing. **"I don't care what you call other humans, and neither does my host, but if you call us pets again, not even Primus would be able to help you. ****Comprende****?"**Shakily and with a lot of screeching and clanking, Kup nodded and Mei subsided with a snort. "Men," she muttered and Katie had calmed down enough to chuckle. "Send Snowy on him if ya like." She added with a wink before giving control back to Erin who was grinning just as evilly.

Snowy, the smart creature that he was, looked hopefully up at Katie who with a laugh, nodded. As the humans laughed at the sight of the cat attacking the elderly Autobot, Erin/Mei sat down and Rewind climbed into their lap. _'Mei, I feel strange. Not sick, but like something bad is __gonna__ happen.'_

The deity was quiet for a moment. _'Me too, but I don't know what's __gonna__ happen, Erin. I can't sense any danger, yet I feel it.'_

_'Same here.__ I don't like it at all, but what can we do?'_

_'Precisely.__ Let's just wait and see, shall we?'_

_'_Si_ Let's.'_ both knew that the other hated to wait, but in this, they had no choice.

-

Arcee frowned. "**It doesn't sound good if you **_**both**_** have that feeling,"** she said slowly.

**"Indeed,"** Optimus murmured, looking at the symbiotes sitting in front of him. **"How long have you had this feeling?"**

**"Just after ****Kup**** came,"** Mei replied after consulting Erin.

**"Do you think ****Kup**** has something to do with this?"** Prowl asked and immediately the pair shook their head.

**"I don't know if he has anything to do with it, but we doubt it. He just happened to appear at the moment we felt something bad was going to happen." **

**"Great."** The old Autobot grumbled. Mei glared at him and obediently he fell silent.

**"Erin and I have concluded that the best course of action is to wait it out. At least until I can get a good idea of what's going to ****happen.****"**

**"You'll tell us, though, right?"**

Mei snorted. **"Of course, ****afthead****. "**

**"Well, that's settled then, right?"** Jazz asked, looking at Optimus.

**"More or less."** The enormous leader rumbled. **"Dismissed."**

_'I don't like not knowing.'_ Mei murmured and Erin made a noise of agreement, walking down the halls. She had by then memorized the number of steps it took to get back to the med-bay where Ratchet insisted on keeping her. _'I can't help but feel useless right now.'_

_'Welcome to my world,'_ Erin replied dryly. _'All I am is a blind girl – I can't read Braille, I can run but risk running into something. I can't play soccer,'_ Mei could feel her host's heart clench at that. _'I can't run track or hurdles. I can't draw or write – I can hardly type! The only thing I am useful for is for being the host of the AllSpark and that's about it.'_

_'Don't say that,'_

Erin snorted. _'Mei, you're the _AllSpark _– the giver of life to __Cybertronians__. You're not useless. So what if you can't see what's going to happen even if you have a bad feeling? I can't see anything__ at all__! I can't do anything without help.__ I'm useless in a fight unless it's inching along painfully slowly, and my mother is thinking about getting a seeing-eye dog for me.__'_

Anything Mei was about to say in reply was interrupted as Erin, not really listening to her surroundings, ran into Kup's foot as he was swinging it forward to step. She was thrown a few yards back, landing with a dull _thud_ that made aware the old mech to her presence.

"**Oh no."** there were two heavy steps and the mech knelt down noisily beside the dazed Erin. **"Are you okay, little human?"** a large finger prodded her in the back and pained, Erin groaned.

_'Erin!'_ if Mei could have, she would've been fussing around the teen like a mother hen. _'Are you okay, Erin?'_ silence_ 'Erin?'_

_'It hurts,'_ the mind-voice of her host was soft and bore testament to her soft statement.

**"Oh, my."** The big gray hand picked her up and Erin's breath hitched in pain. Her eyes closed and now she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

**"Hey, ****Kup****."** The hands twitched in surprise and the hands swayed as Kup turned around. **"Something wrong?"**

**"I think she's hurt." **

_'Is that __Roddy__?'_ the human asked her symbiote, dazed with pain.

Gently, Mei pried control from the teen and gasped – both out loud and to Erin – at the intense pain. She found that her eyes were squeezed shut and now she opened them. '_Yeah.__Roddy__ and Armonie.'_

**"Primus, she's leaking all over my hand." **

_'Leaking?_' Mei looked downwards and gasped, a hand going automatically to their stomach. Wheezing, she cast a silvery eye at the gray hand. Indeed they were leaking on him, a long river of red dripping away from their nose. _'Matrix.'_

"Sweet Lord," this was a human voice with a strong Italian accent, and a soft, human hand touched her shoulder ever so gently. "Mei? Erin? Are you all right?" A flash of dark hair. "Roddy, go get Ratchet. Tell them Erin and Mei's hurt." There was a loud thumping sound as the other Autobot raced away. "Can either of you hear me?"

To make even the slightest sound was painful. "Yea."

"What hurts?" the gentle hands ghosted down their arms, then over their face. "Your nose is bleeding. I don't think it's broken, though. We have to stop the bleeding first, though, okay?" Mei allowed their eyes to close halfway – they both trusted Armonie, even unconsciously. "Breathe through your mouth, now." Who obeyed, neither were sure, but Armonie pinched their nose to stop the bleeding. After a moment, she took her hand away and it came away bloody, though no more of the magenta stuff was streaming out of their nose. "Anywhere else hurts?"

Neither of them could any form of coherent reply, and after realizing this, Armonie gently touched Erin's chest and collar bones, then drifted down to her stomach and ribs. Mei gasped and instinctively tried to curl up away from the gently prodding hands.

"What happened?" another voice asked and by then, both Mei and Erin were pretty much out of it.

"I don't know." Distress made Armonie's accent stronger. "Roddy and I were walking down the hall and saw Kup just standing there. He didn't look happy and something was in his hands so we asked what happened and he said that she was hurt so Roddy made me check." Armonie abruptly cut off.

"Did you do anything? There's a lot of blood here."

"Her nose was bleeding so I stopped it. She won't let me touch her stomach, though." Armonie told him promptly.

**"Good. ****Kup****, take her to the med-bay. **_**Now**_** While Armonie and I work on her, you'll tell us what happened to her."** Mei and Erin must've dozed off as the hand began rocking, for when they opened their eyes they could see the med-bay walls. Or at least Mei could. "Scans indicate that she doesn't have any broken bones, but I think she has an inflamed knee. Mei's signature is confusing my scans, so I'll need to feel her sides."

"Mei?" jerkily, the deity pulled her head to look at the Italian woman who called the name Erin gave her. "What hurts?"

"Head…ribs…"

"I'm going to give you a sedative, okay?" there wasn't an answer as the other – Ratchet, it must have been, or at least his hologram – injected their arm. Almost immediately the pain faded and weary, Mei closed their eyes and allowed the temptation of sleep to sink in.

-

Katie was about to climb into bed when Snowy came racing into the room, message tied in the special capsule attached to his collar. Frowning, she plucked the small bit of paper out and opened it. _'Erin's hurt. She's in the med-bay. Ratchet told me to write to you to let you know. She has bruises, a bloody nose, __possibly inflamed knee, __and is dizzy, but aside from that she is fine, he says. Ratchet wants you to come by in the morning to talk with her. __Armonie.'_

"What's wrong?" Katie jumped in surprise when she heard Jazz behind her.

"Armonie sent me a note. Erin got hurt somehow and is in the med-bay."

"Is she okay?" Jazz asked, and Katie smiled slightly at the worry in his hologram's voice. She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, she's fine, they say. Dizzy, bloody nose, and bruises, but aside from that, okay. Ratchet says she might have an inflamed knee, but at the moment he's not sure." Katie told him. Jazz smiled slightly.

"Shall I get the revenge box out?" he asked and Katie chuckled.

"Yes, please."

-

They watched as the real body of the silver Autobot pulled out a large box – more like a crate, really – filled with random trinkets as the human pulled the awkward harness off the cat and climbed into bed.

"A good test subject," the first voice said in a hissing rasp.

"A mere human, cat, and Autobot are not enough for the experiment." The second voice admonished in a similar voice.

"The entire base can be our test." A third voice suggested, deeper and raspier than the other two.

"I agree." The second voice said, pleased.

The first voice was silent for a moment. "Shall I prepare the solution?"

"Yes." The second voice hissed, excitement threading its odd voice.

"Let the test begin." The third voice added and together they laughed and waited, eager to see if their test would work.

* * *

**Bold words - Cybertronian language. Kup has yet to download English.**

**Romance (for those that want it) eventually. . . **


	2. Not Quite the Cavalry, but Oh well

Groggily, Mei woke as usual, suspended in darkness – her "corner" of Erin's mind. A gentle probe revealed that the human teen was fast asleep and dreaming. And hungry, oddly enough – usually she woke up when she was hungry. _Usually _she woke up before Mei herself did. Gently she eased herself into control of the human's body and opened their eyes.

A shaft of sunlight was falling directly on them and Mei squinted in surprise, sitting up to get out of the uncomfortable light. "Ratchet?" her odd voice echoed strangely on the med-bay walls and caused her to shiver unconsciously. Even the echoes sounded strange – like it was muted, really. The air felt strange too – heavy like the hottest day in Erin's hometown of Aiea but cool and thin like the highest point of Mauna Kea.

Something was wrong; Erin's hackles were prickling and standing on end, and her body, though not cold, was shivering constantly. The only time in her ever existence – or so Mei gleaned from her memories – that she had reacted as such was at Mission City.

Carefully, Mei levered herself up and looked around. It was strange to be the one piloting the teen's body alone; usually when she took control Erin was "awake" and able to guide her. Steps awkward, Mei made her way to the steps and paused as Erin's mind opened up to hers. The teen wasn't awake, but judging by the way her mind suddenly opened up like that, Mei could guess that whatever she was dreaming about gave her strong feelings of…loneliness. Then as strong as the loneliness was, the sadness was even stronger.

Erin's bouts of loneliness were excruciatingly painful for the girl, and even painful for Mei to watch. The poor girl's loneliness was like the loss of a limb – horribly painful and agonizing but most painful was the feeling of the heart beating determinedly through that feeling of sudden loss.

Swirling though the bond immediately afterward was the feeling of exhaustion, pride, and the ripe sense of accomplishment along with the stinging, jarring sensation of shin splints and ankle pains; commonplace injuries with Erin. When she was in sports and could see.

With a frown, Mei went back to their small cot and sat down. Privacy be damned (as the humans said) – Erin was in trouble and the deity knew it. Closing her eyes and traveled through the delicate symbiotic bond they shared, pausing when she came to a "wall" that wasn't supposed to be there. Gently, she prodded it to see what it was; it quivered like gelatin, but seemed strong enough that the human couldn't break through it from the inside. However, Mei wasn't sure if it was a "good" thing or a "bad" thing, so she let it be and ghosted through it and into Erin's subconscious.

-

_She was _home_. Home as in the state she grew up in – the cool and light air bore testament to that, as well as the clear bluish sky that was beginning to blend into the blue-purple-black of night. Golden and pink clouds stretched across the sky as Erin looked up. The raw pain of loneliness was still evident in her chest – the non-physical pains that Mei felt echoing with each beat of her heart._

_Wait. She could _see

_There was a soft sort of pop and Erin was gone, running. The joy the teen felt made Mei giddy for a moment and the AllSpark realized that Erin's real passion lived in her sports and it nearly broke her heart to have to give them up because she was half-blind. A hurdle was cleared and Erin raced on to the next one near the area of hurdles called the "wall" – where all hurdlers began to feel so horribly tired. Where they had to dig deep within themselves to finish the race strong._

'Erin?'_ the girl wavered and nearly tripped over the hurdle, but a force of will kept her from falling and stopping right there._

'Mei?_' the hope in her voice was painful to hear._

'Yes, it's me. Erin, what happened? Something's wrong._' Two more hurdles to go. Two more hurdles cleared and gasping for breath, Erin waited as ordered in her lane._

_She didn't answer in words, but in feeling and pictures so fleeting that they were hardly even a blur. Mei understood it well – when indescribable terms were explained between them they usually used such methods. In the back of her mind – figuratively speaking – Erin/Mei (for they were now one once more) heard the officials declare that they could leave. They sat down in the infield near Erin's pair of beat of sneakers. _

'Something's wrong, Erin.'_ Mei told her and the spirit felt her host's unspoken agreement echo comfortingly._

'I know. I kept thinking that it was too…'_ she was at a loss for words. _'I kept thinking that it couldn't possibly be real, but after a while, I believed it.'_ She keened wordlessly and just as wordlessly, Mei gave her the mental equivalent of a hug._

'Tell me what happened,_' she ordered when the girl was calmer and in a better spot where she could relax on the bleachers._

_Little by little the girl obeyed. It had started with Rewind, she told her symbiote. Blaster and his other cassettes – Rewind's "brothers" – had arrived and the little Bluetooth went off to be with them – not that Erin really minded. Then the Autobots found out that no others could make the journey to Earth, so they decided to take the AllSpark with them and rebuild Cybertron. Mei had wanted to go along and Erin, the understanding creature that she was, consented to the surgery to remove the deity from her body and mind. Mei had been put in a different body which was taken with the Autobots when they left. They had left behind Katie, Snowy, and all their human companions – didn't even tell them good-bye, instead taking off in the dark of night when everyone was asleep._

_(That explained the sudden and painful bout of loneliness, Mei thought to herself.)_

_Then Erin's mother, sensing her daughter's loneliness had gone back to their old home which made Erin very happy – she hadn't cared much for the mainland. And then all of a sudden she could see again and do her sports. Nicole and Jorge – the real ones – were back and weren't dead__ or fake__. It was as if Mission City hadn't happened at all, really._

_She was happy to have them back, and to be back home, but the sudden and abrupt departure of the Autobots hung over her like a shadow. It was a constant reminder that continued to nag her in the back of her mind. When she went back to playing soccer, the coaches put her in goal – her least favorite position – despite having a better goalie, and Erin missed a lot of balls, resulting in heavy losses. Which were then blamed on her. In track the hurdlers – all three of them – hated her with a horrid passion, as well as most of the long distance runners and some of her coaches. The sprinters and weightmen merely ignored her completely._

_Wordlessly, Mei comforted her host when the story finished. Erin's greatest desires and hopes, as well as her greatest fears were fulfilled. '_This is all a dream. You can wake up now.' _Gently, (with her consent of course) Mei wrapped herself around Erin and pulled her consciousness up to the gelatinous wall – which popped when she repeated that it was all a dream. From there Mei let go – Erin could haul herself up out of her sleep on her own._

-

Erin tumbled off the small cot, just barely catching herself before giving herself a painful knock on the head, gasping_. 'Mei?'_ she asked tentatively and the AllSpark wrapped her up in a comforting mental embrace. To their horror they found that tears were streaming down her face.

_'Listen, Erin. I'm going to take a look and see if anyone else was affected, okay? I won't be gone long.' _With a sniff, the human nodded. Like a wraith Mei separated part of her consciousness and ghosted around the base (she laughed to herself at that) and checked on the rest of its inhabitants. All were asleep, and all were dreaming. In the back of her mind, she could hear Erin keening and quickly, now that her search was complete, she raced back to her host. _'I'm back, Erin.'_ Of course, she didn't _need_ to tell her that, but it made the teen feel better. '_Everyone else is sleeping and dreaming as you were. We have to find the others and see if they're injured. Then we have to find a way to reverse the effects._'

Inarticulate rage filled Erin and Mei, for once, agreed with her. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

At last (and with some prompting from Mei) Erin stood. Taking off her shirt, she inspected herself – a great, purpling bruise (_'Ooh! Goody! A bruise!' _she had said rather happily upon seeing it) spread across her stomach. Her knee was a bit swollen, but the only thing that really hurt was prodding her knee. Nonetheless when she put weight on it, the appendage buckled and pain shot up their leg.

Erin growled curses under her breath and made her way to the small kit Ratchet kept on the berth, sitting down and flipping it open, rooting through its contents, pulling out an ace bandage and a roll of thick white cloth tape.

_'What are you doing?'_ Mei asked curiously.

_'Making it feel better,'_ Erin told her distractedly. She cut the ace bandage so it wrapped around her leg just below her knee, taping it in place with the thick white tape. Putting one end of the tape in front of her knee, she wrapped it around her leg over the tan bandage, spinning the roll when it came around the front of her knee so it formed a thick braid before straightening the roll to tape behind her leg. She repeated the process a few more times before taping it straight around and cutting the tape. She put away the bandage and tape and put the kit in its previous place before standing shakily. True to her word, it didn't hurt as much but it was still swollen and hurt a bit.

Erin hobbled down the stairs with directions from Mei, and found an ice pack which she tied to her knee. Only when it was numb did she allow Mei to take control and search out someone to help.

_'Who should we help first?'_ the girl twitched in surprise at the unexpected question.

Erin thought about that. _'Ratchet and Wheeljack, I think.'_ She said at last. _'That way they can figure out what's going on,'_

Mei nodded thoughtfully. '_I thought so too.__ Let's get going, then_.'

-

_'Mei, I think there's someone outside.'_ Erin said abruptly as they passed a window. _'I heard someone drive up.'_ She explained to the unspoken query.

The being in charge of her body went to the nearest window and looked out. Sure enough, there was someone outside – a woman looking apprehensive.

_'Mei, I think it's kind of like an airborne virus,_' the human said as the AllSpark hurried to the door. _'The only way to combat it is to have someone wake you up from whatever sleep you get. The air's all funny, you know? Everything's muffled and it smells…different. I think it's still in the air and if that lady comes in, she'll be affected and we'll have to wake her up, too.'_

_'Just what I was thinking. We're almost there.'_

_'I can run faster, you know.'_ The human told her symbiote almost indignantly. _'Even with an injured knee,' _she added as an afterthought. Obligingly Mei ran faster and found that it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be, and they were soon out the door.

"Can we help you?" she asked out loud. _'Erin, I don't have very good people skills,' _she said warningly to her symbiote.

_'Neither do I,'_ Erin admitted. _'Let's just wing it and if we must we can use physical force – I may be small and scrawny and injured, but I can lift most of my relatives.'_

The lady blinked. "Uh, I was looking for my husband – Major Lennox. He didn't come home last night and he hasn't been answering my calls. Neither has Ironhide for that matter." The lady stopped, realizing that she was talking to a bruised and battered teen. "Did something happen?" she asked, growing worried. "Was there an attack?"

Mei hesitated. "No, I'm sure he is fine. It's just that… well, something's happening in the base that isn't very healthy." _'At least, we don't thing so,'_ she added inwardly, a sentiment that Erin echoed.

"Did everyone evacuate?"

Mei winced at that. "No, they didn't."

"Why not? Who else is in there? Are there any injured?" when she was about to push past the scrawny-looking teen, a surprisingly strong arm on her stomach stopped her.

"No one is allowed to go in. Not without a gas mask." Mei told her firmly. "I will get you one if you really want to go in," _'Erin, do you by chance know if there are any gas masks in the base?' _

_'I think there's some in the med-bay.'_

"But before I even leave you alone, I think I should tell you what's going on right now." Mei finished. "Everyone is sleeping. Everyone except me, Erin, and you." She paused before going on. "During the night or early evening, we think that someone injected an airborne toxin into the air ducts that made everyone fall asleep, except me, as I'm not affected by such things. Erin and I assume that unless everyone is forced to wake up from the dream-induced sleep, they will stay as such forever, or until they die, whichever comes first." The lady winced at that. "Erin and I have no people skills or tact, so we tend to be rather blunt," Mei explained apologetically. "We say it as it is. Anyway, the air in there is different than it is out here, which led us to assume that it was an airborne toxin and not an injected one. A quick searched proved my theory, as there are a few mechs collapsed in the walkway and lounge as if they suddenly went into a recharge cycle right then and there which is highly unlikely."

"Why are you two awake, then?" the lady asked, confused.

Mei hesitated. "Erin and I were sedated – Kup (the newcomer) kicked us in the hallway on accident and Erin was drugged up. I had gone unconscious with her because I was tired. I don't need sleep, but Erin does so I usually follow her into unconsciousness no matter how dangerous it is. Erin is mortal and a physical being while I am not, so thus she was influenced by the toxin while I remained healthy. We believe that once one wakes up, they are then immune to the toxin and can move about freely without worry of sleeping due to the toxin again. Do you understand?"

The worried query was met by a confused look. "You're crazy."

"What do you know about the Autobots? Do you know why they came to Earth?" Mei pressed.

"The AllSpark?" the lady asked hesitantly.

"Precisely. It was 'destroyed', but life cannot be quenched and it found another body – a human teenager by the name of Erin. The girl standing before you." Mei told her bluntly. She sighed when the lady looked like she was ready to bolt for the open door. "Look. If you try it, we will be forced to tackle you and lock you in your Jeep, there. Whether you believe us or not, we don't care, but if you want to see Major Lennox, you will need a gas mask and unless you cooperate, I will put the base under lockdown and you cannot get in."

The lady hesitated then nodded reluctantly. "So you're the AllSpark, _and _a human girl?" she asked dubiously.

"Right-eo on that one," Erin said cheerfully. "I'm Erin, and the heartless weirdo you were talking to a little while ago was Mei – also known as the AllSpark. What's your name?"

"Sara. Sara Lennox." She held out her hand to shake, for Erin looked rather friendly.

"Just to warn you, though, before you try to shake my hand. I'm blind." Erin smiled as if she could see the confusion on Sara's face. "Mei n' I'll be right back – we'll get you a gas mask." Her eyes – now brown, now that Sara thought of it, while they were silver before – twinkling, she spun and ran away, limping slightly.

-

When the teen returned, the gas mask was slung around her neck and she was half carrying half dragging a body slung over her shoulder. Gently she set Major Lennox down in front of his wife with a goofy grin. Silvery eyes curious, she handed Sara the gas mask before bending to look at the unconscious and twitching major.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked, alarmed.

Mei shrugged. "We're not entirely sure, but there's no physical injuries that we can see."

"Isn't Erin blind?" Sara asked, frowning at Mei who shrugged.

"Yea, but _I_ can see and _she_ can't." was the blunt answer. "Hmm… I kinda hoped the fresh air would do him some good, but it seems that Erin was right and we need to physically get him out of that stupid sleep." She murmured to herself, poking the Major's shoulder. "Ms Lennox, do you by chance know his worst fears?"

The woman blinked in surprise at that. "Uh, I think he's afraid of spiders, why?"

Mei's eyes were hard. "The toxin makes you go to sleep and dream, amplifying your worst fears with your greatest desires." Mei felt Erin shudder at that. "If he's afraid of spiders, there will be spiders in his dream that have something to do with his greatest desires, if Erin's dreams are any basis of comparison."

_'Let's do this,'_ Erin said quietly. Mei nodded wordlessly and putting her hands on Will's wrists, she cast herself into his mind, leaving the gasping Erin behind. Her arms shaking with the effort, the teen forced herself to hang on so as to not lose Mei. She could hardly feel her symbiote anymore, and only the fact that she had _promised_ to return kept Erin there and sane. Otherwise it would've been exactly like her dream.

"Are you okay?" Erin looked up as Sara Lennox knelt worriedly in front of her.

"Yeah, kinda." She offered a shaky smile but frowned when Sara tried to make her let go. "If I let go, I'll lose Mei."

"Where'd she go?" Sara asked in her I'm-talking-to-a-psycho voice.

Erin growled, dark eyes flashing. "To save your husband. I mean, if you want him to be stuck like this until he dies, then I can just call Mei back right now. It wouldn't mean nothing to us if I did 'cause we have other things to do and other people to save. I just happen to be close to freaking out because I can hardly feel Mei and it _hurts_. " Sara blinked at her. "I'm sorry for being rude, but it's a necessary evil, I'm afraid. I was an athlete, and I can run and function with physical pain, but emotional ones like Mei leaving like this I can't bear as well. So you choose: do you want to encourage my psychosis (schizophrenia, bipolarity, or insanity, whichever you prefer) by letting me do this to save you husband, or ignore the fact that I'm completely nuts and force me to let go which will force me to live once more through my biggest fear and lose Mei and your husband in one fell swoop?"

Sara Lennox didn't answer, and Erin couldn't see her facial expression, but she emanated a sense of worry and wary acceptance; the hands around the tan wrists released and Erin could relax once more, making sure to keep her hands on the major's skin in the process. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

**My father claims I'm a machoist, and that I don't admit to being afraid. He also finds it strange that I try to stop screaming on roller coasters, but oh well. Anyway, who_ isn't_ afraid of spiders? I know that I am to some degree. I can chase after them with a broom and squash them with my bare hands, but if one seems to suddenly appear out of nowhere in front of my face, I flip. D: Same with cockroaches; if they fly at me out of nowhere, I get scared, but I rarely scream. ;(**

**Anyway, enough about me. ((goes to get working on the next chapter))**


	3. Wake up! : Lennox and Wheeljack

_Mei plunged into Lennox's mind just as she had done with Erin not too long ago. She reached (with a little difficulty, for going into the major's mind was nothing like going into Erin's) the gelatinous "wall" and ghosted through, but not before poking it gently._

_Steeling herself, she leapt into his dream/nightmare. _

_She was back in Qatar, judging by the way Lennox and his men were dressed. This time, she wasn't in Lennox's mind; rather, she was standing beside him in the hot sand and sun, dressed similarly to him, though she didn't tote a gun or whatever else was in his packs._

_"Lennox," her voice sounded strange here, too._

_Surprised, the then-captain spun and pointed his gun at her. "Who are you?"_

_Mei frowned. "You know who I am, _Major_ Lennox."_

_"What's she talking 'bout, man?" dream-Epps asked, frowning and pointing his gun at her as well._

_"You know me, Major." Mei repeated. __"The AllSpark.__Erin's symbiote."_

_"I must be dreaming," Lennox whispered. __"A mirage.__ Mei?"_

_Mei smiled slightly. "Come. There isn't much time. I need to get you out of here – your wife is waiting."_

_Suddenly, the sand beside them exploded and an enormous tarantula emerged from it, clicking its mandibles, beady eyes glinting. Lennox yelled as it lunged for him, dropping his gun and running away from it and Mei. His men followed, shooting. The beast roared and leapt at one of the stragglers – a geeky sort of fellow that fell and died with a yell. It caught sight of Mei and leapt at her, only to stop dead in its tracks as the blade Mei carried – a __glaive – sliced one of its legs and mandibles off._

_"Lennox, this is a dream," she roared, pitching her voice to carry to him. "You are not bound by physical __limitations__." She leapt aside as the tarantula charged at her._

_Turning, she ran over to Lennox and his comrades who were sinking suddenly in quicksand. She threw her glaive into the face of the spider-monster and leapt over the quicksand pit, grabbing Lennox's hand and pulling as wings sprouted from her back. Beating down hard, Mei pulled the man from the mire and dropped him on a solid protrusion of rock. _

_"It's all a __dream,__ and you have to wake up. If you die here, you die in the real world and I'll be trapped here. I promised Erin I'd get back to her, and by the Matrix, I will, but I also can't leave you here." She told him fiercely. "Your wife is waiting," she repeated. "In the real world, Epps and everyone except that last fellow over there," she nodded toward the shriveling tarantula carcass and the downed man next to it. "Is alive and well," she continued. "You have to come back with me. __Willingly."_

_"Tell me at least what's going on here."_

_Mei hesitated. "There's a toxin that makes you dream. You dream of your greatest desires fulfilled along with your greatest fears. I suspect that what you wish the most was to be with your men on a grand adventure – and what a grand adventure it was when you were trekking across__ the desert in Qatar, running from__ Skorpinok? Your greatest fear is the tarantula, and that something would happen to your men, and you'd be helpless to stop it. That has come true as well." A wing pointed toward the now-empty quicksand pit. "Do you believe me?"_

_Lennox hesitated, __then__ grabbed her hand. "Yes, I suppose I do. Let's get out of here." He shivered and looked down to find the ground covered in spiders. Shuddering, he looked up at Mei to find her looking steadily at him. Then, she smiled._

_"Yes. __Let's."_

-

Erin gasped quietly as she felt Mei's presence back in her body and with a slight smile she closed her eyes and silently welcomed her symbiote back while releasing Lennox's hands.

"She was right. You _are_ here." Lennox said wonderingly, and Erin turned them out as she gave Mei her own mental embrace. "Mei? Are you all right?"

Erin's breath was ragged as if she had been running, but she gave him a goofy grin nonetheless before her eyes turned silver. "Fine. Erin's exhausted, though. Apparently it hurts when we're separated like that." Mei closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. We have to get Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Optimus up. The rest can wait for now, but those for sure need to get up. I think after them we can fetch the humans before working on the rest of the staff."

Lennox nodded and levered himself to his feet with his wife's help. "Any cautions?"

Mei shrugged. "Sara just has to wear a gas mask. _We_ are immune to the toxin now that we are awake, but _she_ is not."

"Will, can I talk to you privately?" casting a look at Erin/Mei who shrugged, Lennox stood and walked with his wife to their Jeep ten yards away. "Will, you shouldn't encourage her like that." His wife admonished gently when they had stopped. "She's crazy – you need to get her to the hospital right a way. Or better yet, Ratchet."

The major shook his head. "Sara, she's not crazy in the sense you think of it. Sure, she's a bit spastic, but she's got a good head on her shoulders, and with Mei awake, it's a whole lot better for us, especially if we stick with her." He told her calmly. "Mei has already proven that she's the AllSpark to most of us, and she doesn't care who else believes her so long as someone besides Erin does."

"Do you believe what they're saying, though? About a toxin in the air?"

Will sighed. "I do now, especially since Mei just appeared out of nowhere in my dreams. She told me you were waiting, and when I woke up, you were."

"We need to get her to Ratchet nonetheless. He needs to check up on her." Sara said firmly.

"Ratchet's in his recharge cycle against his will." Mei called over. "He's been keeping an eye on me an' Erin for a while, so if he hasn't treated us for insanity yet, then we must not be insane."

"Eavesdropping is rude." Will admonished and Mei snorted.

"Erin's deaf, remember? She can hear better than usual. It also doesn't really help that you were talking pretty loud. If you didn't want us to overhear, you should've gone behind the boulder, though I don't recommend it right now." There was something odd in the tone of voice Mei used to say that. It made Lennox worried enough to drag Sara back over. "We need to get moving; the sooner we get everyone awake, the better."

Mei tossed the gas mask at Sara and walked to the base, pausing by the door to wait for Will and his wife before sealing the doors.

"Who's first?" Will asked, wincing at the hollow way his voice echoed back at him.

"Ratchet or Wheeljack; whoever we find first." Mei replied easily. They walked to the corner when a flash of white caught Mei's eye. "Wheeljack it is, then." Carefully, she walked over to the unconscious mech and knelt down beside his arm. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on his arm. It was a good thing that she was kneeling for the girl collapsed over his arm a second after Mei had begun to revive the downed engineer.

-

"Is she okay?" dark brown eyes flickered and opened, staring up at the bright lights without pain.

"Ow." She whispered to herself as she hauled herself into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" blindly, Erin blinked in Will's direction and gave a shaky smile.

"Okay, I guess."

"Ratchet iced your knee for you," the major told her when her fingers found the ice pack on her knee. "He took off the bandages you put on it, too."

"How'd Ratchet wake up?" she asked groggily, and she had the feeling Will shrugged.

"Wheeljack gave me a roundabout explanation, but I think that the basics of it is that they can access each other over a sort of Wi-fi connection even when they're in recharge. I guess it allows them to reach into each other's dreams, sort of how Mei did with mine." Will chuckled at the face Erin made. "Hey. That's the _easy_ version of it. You don't want to hear _Wheeljack's_ version."

"She's awake," the voice she now recognized as Sara Lennox's said somewhere to her left. It sounded surprised.

Erin scowled, nostrils twitching. "Yes she is." She grumbled.

"Somebody's grumpy." Will teased and Erin snorted.

"Bite me."

"Eew, no thanks." Erin snorted again and flipped him off.

"Now children, behave or I'll duct tape you to the ceiling." Will and Erin laughed at the talking-to-children voice the Autobot medic had adopted.

"Yes, Doc Ratchet." They told him in their most innocent voice. The medic snorted and activated his hologram, propping his fists on his hips and mock glaring at all of them.

"Now you. My mental patient. How are we feeling today?"

"Like I got hit by a farkin' car." She said with a cheeky grin in his direction.

A cool hand gave her a light cuff over her head. "Cheeky devil. Did you take your medication this morning?"

"What medication?" Sara scowled at the mocking tone of the conversation.

"How did you escape from your padded room and pretty white jacket that makes you hug yourself?" Ratchet mock-chided to which Erin grinned.

"Shh. It's a secret." She said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Okay, my little mental patient, will you permit me to run a scan on you?" grinning, Erin nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. No broken bones but merely an inflamed knee. How's Mei?"

Erin frowned as the conversation became serious. "Unconscious." She answered at last. "I think she's tired."

"I see. Do you have any idea why?"

The girl thought for a moment. "I think it's because she's not used to working with organics. She can work easily enough with me or you guys, but I guess bringing Will back took a lot from her."

Ratchet made a thoughtful noise. "Perhaps it take a lot out of her to be separated from you for any length of time." He suggested. "Did it hurt for her to make the stretch like that?"

Erin made a face. "Yea, actually, it did." She rubbed her chest unconsciously. "It hurt a whole lot," she added softly.

_'Sorry.'_ The abrupt interjection from her symbiote made the human jump.

_'No, it's all right. I know why you have to do it, so it makes it hurt a bit less, you know?'_ she allowed Mei to probe her mind, shuddering slightly when she felt the AllSpark's presence tracing along her memories and feelings to figure out why she was so clingy. She felt the entity analyze her fears with a calm and gentle air that made them seem like such trifle things.

"Have you determined what is causing the dreams?" Mei asked when Erin was calm once more.

Ratchet shook his head. "Wheeljack and I are taking samples right now and are trying to determine what it is before trying to find a cure."

"It _is_ atmospheric, though, right?" Ratchet nodded. "And you don't necessarily breathe, correct?" again, the medic's hologram nodded.

"But what I don't get is what can affect both humans and Cybertronians without any detrimental effects?" Ratchet told her, and the AllSpark paused, listening to what her host had to say.

"What's to say that it doesn't?"


	4. Wake up! : Katie and Jordan

A few minutes later, Mei proclaimed that she felt well enough to go around and wake the rest of the humans; Wheeljack and Ratchet together had woken Optimus who then went to find and retrieve everyone else stuck in the clutches of sleep, mech and human (and femme) alike.

"We have found that Will nor Sara can repeat what you have done, Mei, and neither of us can either, so I'm afraid you and Erin will have to do it alone." Optimus told her as he carried them to the berth where the humans were laid out, wrapped in blankets so they weren't cold.

"Let's just hope Erin and I don't faint after two people." Mei said with a lopsided grin. Erin snorted, obviously not liking the idea of fainting again.

_'I think it was __because we were stretching,'_ Erin piped up. _'Both of us were hurt by the stretch, and both of us were tired afterward. I think when you tried to revive 'Jack our exhaustion combined and knocked us both out.'_

_'Hmm… you may have a point there.'_ Mei conceded, thinking it over. _'Okay, let's go then.'_

Thanking Optimus, Mei stepped over to their first "patient", Katie.

-

_It was dark, dreary, and stormy. Just the way Katie (and Erin, apparently) liked it. She was sitting on the porch, letting the rain drip down just past her nose, the air misty __and cold._

_'_It reminds me of_ Touched by an Angel,' Erin said abruptly. '_The appearing out of nowhere in a convenient area next to her, I mean.'

_Mei rolled her eyes and sat down on the small swing, __unbeknownst to__ Katie._'This dream seems rather mild, actually.'

_No sooner had she said that when the house behind them exploded and both Mei/Erin and Katie went flying out to land in a puddle of thick, clinging mud. "Hi," Mei said bluntly when she noticed Katie staring at them as they pulled their faces out of the mud.__ "Mind telling me your worst fears?" But Katie had gone pale, blue-hazel eyes wide and staring at something behind them. The symbiote pair rolled over to find a few rather large anacondas slithering toward them. "Never mind. Forget I asked."_

_Mei/Erin scrambled to their feet and dragging Katie after them, bolted for the house. "Katie, it's a dream!" Mei called back to her as they stopped on the oddly-intact porch. Katie's eyes were on the anacondas which were unusually large; their heads were as long as Erin's arm. "Katie, listen to me." Using both hands, Mei forced the woman to look at her.__ "It's all a dream and you need to wake up."_

'It's more like a nightmare, actually._' Erin pointed out_. 'There's nothing good about this dream; all of it is bad.'

'We can talk about it later. Help me convince your cousin that it's a dream.'

_The largest anaconda was rearing up, much like a cobra and opened its formidable jaws as if to strike. The jaws opened… and opened, and opened, and opened until the anaconda's head snapped backwards while its lower jaw was flat against its scaly neck. The other anacondas followed suit and out of one, a great tangled mass of snakes of all shapes and sizes (though none as large as the super-anacondas) spilled out. From the second, cockroaches and spiders, maggots, worms, and slugs spilled out. From the third were a myriad of disgusting objects such as pig liver and hooves, cow tripe, and such. From the fourth and largest emerged forty-five (how Erin/Mei and Katie knew exactly how many, they weren't quite sure) clowns looking like the evil clown-monster from 'IT' by Stephen King._

_The snakes and slimy creatures reached them and were twining around Katie's legs as she shrieked and batted and kicked at them._

_"Katie!" Erin grabbed her cousin's face and forced her once more to meet her blind eyes. "Listen to me. Your fears are things that you can overcome. This is a dream and it's not real. Right now, the Autobots, Snowy, the finches, Mei and I are in danger. We need you to help us, and to recover from your fears." The clowns surrounded them, cackling gleefully as the snakes and bugs twined around her in a cocoon that held her to her knees. "Fear is trivial and can be destroyed if you so wish. However, if you give into your fear, it will control your existence and __ultimately crush you." Slowly, Katie nodded. "Remember you told me that once, Katie? When we were on the roof that one time and I needed to lean down and grab Mich? She had fallen and couldn't get back up. She was on the roof a story down and the rope we had was cut in two and not long enough to reach her? __When I had to lean over the edge and tie the rope to a hook so she could shimmy up that and reach the other rope we had? I had to face my fears then and you wouldn't let me give in!" the snakes were up to her waist now and she had stilled, enraptured by what Erin had to say. "And I'll be damned if I gave up on you now, so calm down and listen to Mei."_

'Thank you. We'd probably be stuck here if it weren't for you.'

_Erin was emanating a smug air. _'You just need to know what buttons to press.'_ She said modestly and with a chuckle, Mei took over once more._

_"It's all a dream, Katie. We really need you to stay calm, okay. This is all a dream, and we need you to wake up. You can't wake up because there's something preventing you, so I'm going to have to in a sense 'carry' you out, but I can't do it without your consent. Do you trust me? Do you want to get out of here?" the poor girl. She was frozen solid, and the snakes were at her ribs, pinning her arms to her sides. The insects were crawling up toward her face and tangling in her hair; the clowns were grinning at her, baring sharp fangs and eyeing her with predatory red eyes. Tears streaming down her face, Katie nodded. "Hang on, now." The adolescent nodded and squeezed her eyes shut…_

-

With a gasp, Katie shot up, nearly hitting her cousin and her symbiote in the head in the process. For a second she thought that she was still cocooned by the snakes, for her arms were stuck to her sides. A quick glance proved that it was only a blanket and she all but destroyed it trying to get out. She looked around for her cousin for an explanation, but found empty space instead; Erin was now kneeling beside Jordan. Like bodies in a morgue, the humans in the base (thankfully not very many) were lined up wrapped tightly in blankets as Katie had been.

"Katie?" the low voice of her guardian startled her and she turned to find him hovering uncertainly nearby. "Are you all right?" without thought to her fears – cockroaches, worms, snakes, clowns, and heights – she ran to her guardian and hugged as much of his midsection as she could reach, burying her head in the wires between the silver slabs of armor.

Mei glanced at them before looking back at Jordan and concentrating, Erin hovering readily.

-

'You've _got_ to be kidding me.'_ Erin muttered as they stared up at the massive sign in front of the even larger mansion. _

'Hey. If I remember correctly, you'd be afraid of this, too.'_ Mei retorted._

_There was a pause from her host_. 'True.'_ She conceded. _'Now let's rescue poor Jordan from this hell.' _Chuckling, Mei pushed through the wrought-iron gates and into the mansion._

_She trotted down the long halls, looking left and right for her dreaming friend. Screeching and familiar yelling (incoherent Jordan-yelling) echoed from the room to their left and cautiously, Mei opened the door and promptly stared._

_Jordan had (somehow) climbed up to the top of the wardrobe, squished uncomfortably against the ceiling so that her legs and most of her chest and shoulders hung over the edge. She was trapped up there by a gang of kids no older than seven screaming and yelling happily, jumping and trying to reach for her, faces delighted in the fact that she was uncomfortable as only little kids could._

_It wasn't that little kids were trying to get her that made the symbiote pair laugh – it was the fact that she was dressed in a big, frilly pink dressed that made them howl with laughter. Her hair was curled and tied in a bun behind her head. Her fingernails were painted neatly in a matching shade of pink, and magenta eye shadow, lipstick, and blush finished the effect off. Hearing their howling laughter, Jordan turned and glared at them._

'Let's put her out of her misery._' Erin chuckled and still laughing out loud, Mei acquiesced__, allowing Erin to take control while Mei remained her eyes. After all, Erin knew how to deal with kids this age better than she did._

_Before they could react, Erin scooped up one kid in each arm and swung them around. The remaining four stopped to watch and clamored for Erin to do the same for them. Sometime between stepping into the room and picking up the first two kids, Erin had changed from jeans and a T-shirt to a maid's uniform. The kids laughed and shrieked and after twirling them around a one each, Erin put her hands on her hips. "Did you do your work?"_

_"Yes!" the kids chorused._

_"Go get it so I can see; you won't get any more swings until you're done with your work." In a great crowd, the children raced away and with a snort, Erin kicked the door shut, locking it quickly._

_Erin laughed and laughed as Jordan made her way down, high heels and even more frills and bo__ws making themselves apparent. "Shut up, you idiot." Jordan muttered, and Erin merely laughed even harder._

_"Sorry, but it's hard to when you're dressed like that."__ Nonetheless, she tried her best to stop laughing as Mei took control back. _

_"It's all a dream, Jordan, so don't worry." T__he AllSpark told her soothingly, helping her get rid of some of the frilly pink skirts and dodging the high heels that the irate policewoman kicked off.__ "If you're willing to trust us, we can take you out of this hell hole." However, before Mei could finish the last syllable, something fell from the ceiling on her head with a wet plop. Another followed and yet another which landed on her hand. Erin shrieked, unwittingly yanking control back and waved her hand frantically, even when the slug had flown off and hit the wall with a wet, sticky splat. Slugs and caterpillars rained down from the ceiling, causing the poor girl to go into hysterics._

'It's_ learning!' she wailed and with a start, Mei realized that she was right; while Jordan was grossed out by the slimy and squishy bugs, she wasn't in hysterics like poor Erin was. When Mei asked for control Erin agreed so readily that Mei was surprised; the girl immediately curled up in her mental corner with horrific shudders that stretched even to her physical body._

_"Let's get out of here!" Mei grabbed the unprotesting Jordan's arm and leapt through the window in a crash of glass. _

_Jordan and Erin shrieked as the ground suddenly dropped, seeming like it was miles away. With a growl, Mei grabbed them both mentally and surged upwards to the gelatinous wall that seemed harder. _'It's a dream!'_ she told them. _'You're dreaming!'_ the wall shattered after two more repetitions and gratefully, Erin/Mei was pulled back to their shared body._

-

Silver eyes shot open and with shudders still wracking their body, Mei scrambled up to find Katie and Ratchet looking down worriedly at her. "It's _learning_. It's not just an airborne toxin. It's a living, breathing, learning thing. It knows that I'm trying to wake its victims and now they're fighting us." She told him in a rush and surprised, he reared back. "Who else is awake? Which Autobots?" she amended when he raised an optic ridge at her.

"Optimus, Jazz, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Hot Rod, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and myself, obviously." Ratchet looked over at the rest of the crew who laid on berths, offline in a deep stasis cycle. "We are also finding it difficult to wake them up, though we don't know why."

Mei sighed and sat down, rubbing her face with a tired hand. Could things get any worse?

-

"The teenage female shows unusual readings." The first voice rasped.

"I agree. Strange energy signatures around her chest, and erratic behavior. There may be something wrong with this specimen." The second voice murmured.

"No, there is nothing wrong with her; she is perfectly healthy save for that strange energy signature. However, I wish to know what that strange energy signature is."

"Yes; I wish the same." The first voice added and all three nodded awkwardly. "You. Guard."

"Yes, sirs?" a fourth voice asked with a deep, muffled rasp.

"Fetch that girl over there when she's alone." The first voice ordered and with an affirmative, the owner of the fourth voice left.

"I am impressed with how our experiment is working." The third voice said thoughtfully, a sentiment echoed by the first and second.

"I am glad we have decided to add that self-learning feature to the nanites." The first voice said, receiving awkward nods from the second and third. "However I would like to know how that teenager managed to wake four people – including herself!"

"An interesting question, indeed." The second voice murmured.

"We can answer that question when the guard returns with the girl. However, all we can do at this point is wait." The third voice said consolingly.

"You!" a new voice growled, drawing the attention of the three observing the silent med-bay scene. "You were told to _not interfere with them_!"

"The teenage girl shows strange readings." The first voice said unconsolingly and flat. "She also showed the ability to go against her fears enough to wake herself and three others up. We merely wished to see how she was able to do it so we could improve the virus."

"You forget who gave you the information on them – who suggested you test on them in the first place!" the new person roared, but the first three weren't fazed.

"Whether or not you suggested them does not matter to us." The second voice said coldly.

"On that note, the information that you gave us does not include four of the females in our test area." The first voice pointed out. "Why is that?"

The new voice was silent for a moment. "I have never…"

"Regardless, we know who they are now after doing some research." The third voice interrupted him coldly. "Armonie Zibetto, guarded by Hot Rod, Autobot Warrior. Katie Keynes, guarded by Jazz, Autobot Saboteur. Jordan Kleinhemn, guarded by Prowl, Autobot Tactician. Erin Keynes, guarded by Arcee, Autobot Warrior and cousin to Katie Keynes."

"You had best learn that despite your suggestions to the contrary, _we_ are in charge of this experiment and are thus _your_ commanding officer. You will heed our orders or suffer the consequences. Have we made ourselves clear?"

The strange person growled. "Crystal."

The first gave a razor-thin smile. "Wonderful." Turning, they went back to watching the monitors while the strange person sulked and slinked out.

* * *

**SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ((randomly glomps people)) I boughts the TF DVD (FINALLY)... and Brawl. **

**:) Anyway, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm goin' ta bed. Night!**

**cookie?**


	5. Adventure of a Lifetime? Uh, no thanks

**Sorry for the delay; I was kidnapped by my cousins for the weekend, and I had a soccer game today. Unfortunately, I still couldn't play, but oh well.**

* * *

"Erin doesn't have extensive knowledge of sicknesses, but she suggests that you compare things from outside to what's inside." Mei was telling Ratchet and Wheeljack who nodded thoughtfully. The symbiote pair was sitting on the edge of the table they occupied trying to figure out the illness, legs dangling over the edge. "We –" she paused as their arm throbbed and Erin mentally frowned at it. A thought-query was sent and answered immediately, causing Mei to frown. Without pausing for an explanation, Mei twisted their left arm and felt with her right hand along the back of the appendage. A strange grimace crossed their features, Erin's rather volatile anger provoked by the knowledge Mei had just revealed.

A growled order saw them to the berth with the rest of the sleeping humans as well as Jordan, Katie, Will, and Sara. Roughly, Mei grabbed Will's arm and looked them over. There: a small lump much like hers on the backside of his left arm. Stalking over to Jordan, she found the same thing, and a needle-bruise on Katie's arm.

"The toxin in the air makes us fall into a very deep sleep – almost comatose." Mei growled when Ratchet and Wheeljack came over curiously. "Then, when we were all asleep, people came into our rooms and injected us with something that causes the dreams."

"That would also explain how it affected us as well," Wheeljack said thoughtfully. "Though how it managed to get us into stasis-lock in the first place, we still can't figure out."

Ratchet nodded. "I believe you were right; a comparison is in order." Activating his holoform, the medic picked up a needle and looked expectantly at the humans nearby. Katie immediately shied away, already wary of needles. Jordan looked weary but accepted the needle nonetheless, hissing as the crimson fluid poured into the tube. Tossing it into a biohazard waste bin, Ratchet took another blood sample from Will, then Sara, Armonie (who was still asleep), and Erin after a moment's thought.

Grumbling under her breath, Erin paced, rubbing her arm looking for all the world like a caged lion with a mane of black-brown and bronze. Her brown eyes seemed to snap at everything, at the very air itself in all likelihood, and everyone stayed away from her until Mei could calm her down. Or attempt to, anyway.

-

It was nearly an hour until Ratchet declared they had the results, and Erin still hadn't calmed down, growling to herself as Mei listened with rapt attention to what Ratchet was saying. There were _nanites _in them! That's what caused them to dream; the nanites running rampant on their "delicate internal systems".

But when Mei attempted to "speak" with the small robots, she was met by something she didn't expect. "They're half organic." She said, shock coloring her voice. "Part organic, part machine – not quite Cybertronian in design, but a cross somehow."

"Can you do anything with them? Reverse their effects?" Mei shook her head.

"The organic parts are interfering – it's hard enough for me to access them. I'm afraid you'll have to go about it normally." The symbiote said regretfully. "I'm sorry."

The greenish medic grunted. "Don't be. We need to get samples from outside to find the full spectrum which the nanites react to."

"I'll go." Mei volunteered immediately, frowning when Wheeljack and Ratchet gave her a dubious glance. "Erin's getting restless in here; I can keep her perfectly safe in any case." The last half was spoken in an almost indignant tone.

Medic and engineer traded glances before reluctantly giving her the jars and instructions.

-

Humming, Erin had calmed down abruptly upon exiting the base, a mood swing strange even for her. They had just stepped out of the base when they were tackled to the ground, a smelly cloth covering her nose and mouth. Within seconds, they had fallen limp, paralysis taking over. Each limb felt as if it was weighed down by a cinderblock, and soon it became apparent that it was her rather than the Earth suddenly deciding to change its gravitational pull; a hand wrapped around her waist and slung her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

There was a yelp and a thud; she was immediately dropped in a tangled (and uncomfortable) heap into the dry dust. Something moved across the compacted dirt, and by Erin's knowledge, it wasn't human feet. It sounded more like a crab or scorpion scuttling across the sand…

A gentle…something probed her before turning her over. For once, Erin was glad that she was blind so she wasn't sun-blinded as Mei was. There was a sort of hissing click above them as the temporary paralysis wore off and Mei scrambled to sit up. The AllSpark took over control and Erin, merging minds once more with her so she could "see", stared.

Before them was a scorpion whose head was level (and even a bit taller) than they were. It was made of metal and looked as if it was hastily cobbled together out of metals that just happened to be lying around. Its tail was sheared off halfway and it ended in a pitiful stump.

It was hissing and clicking rapidly and curiously (and with some prompting from Erin), Mei touched the creature's mind after finding that the hissing and clicking wasn't a language. The things they got from the creature were half-formed words and pictures that weren't quite words but conveyed just as much as any spoken language and more.

_**'Funny human. Strangestrangestrange. Small. Female. Young? Bad human. Badbadbadbad. Hurt small human. Strange. Scorponok save. Creature staying? Strangestrangestrange. Not run?**__** Not afraid?**__**'**_ the thoughts of the creature – evidently called Scorponok – were strange and chaotic, tumbling and speeding around with strange repetitions for emphasis.

**"Yes, I am staying."** Mei said hesitantly**. "I am not afraid."**

The thoughts paused as if surprised, then resumed almost hesitantly. _**'Understand? You understand Scorponok?'**_

Slowly, Mei nodded. **"Yes, I do."**

_**'Strangestrangestrangestrange little human.'**_ The giant scorpion clicked as if thinking.

**"Your name is Scorponok?"** Mei asked for lack of anything else to say, and the metal creature (she hesitated to say "monster") gave what could pass as a nod. "**You're a Decepticon?"**

The denial came strong and swift. _**'Nonononono. Blackblack say "do this" – I do. Missmismis Blackblack. Blackblack Decepticon – Scorponok not. Nononono.'**_

**"Blackout?"**

_**'Blackblack name.**_' this was punctuated with an odd nod. _**'Blackblack friend. Good friend. Blackblack say "go after humans in big dry place". I go. Humans hurthurthurt tail.'**_ The odd stump was waved for emphasis to this point. _**'Scorponok digdig. Can't hurt humans without tail. Tail hurthurt. Look for BlackBlack. He say I bad. I stay on sand. He fly and fly. Scorponok try to follow. Tail hurthurt. Humans got away. Blackblack fly away – hear call he say. He not stop for **__**Scorponok**__**. Scorponok wandered. Found way here.**_' Evidently poor Scorponok was lonely for the story came in a great jumble.

Mei hesitated. **"I can heal your tail for you, Scorponok."**

_**'Really?'**_ the claws and stumped waved as the scorpion did a sort of happy jig. '_**Tail not hurthurt?'**_

Mei smiled slightly. It was like talking to a young child. "**No, it won't." **She placed her hands on Scorponok's head, stroking it lightly as she would a pet. Scorponok shuddered at first and shook himself like a dog that just came out of the water as his tail was being rebuilt. It took only a minute, and when Mei proclaimed it done, Scorponok made a sort of purring chitter in way of thanks, swinging his new tail around excitedly.

Mei smiled and inwardly, Erin was chuckling at the childish display of glee. Scorponok, still gleeful, came and wrapped his cannon-like claws around her waist, hugging her to his strange head. _**'**__**Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Tail not hurthurt. Scorponok can fight.'**_

**"You're welcome."** Mei said with a chuckle, patting his head in the awkward embrace.

Scorponok stopped abruptly, surprised. _**'Star come. Star badbadbadbadbad. Mean to Scorponok. Meanmeanmean to humans. Nice human go safe place?'**_

**"You're with Starscream?"** Mei asked with some prompting from Erin.

_**'Yesyesyes. Star say Blackblack dead. He say if Scorponok join Star, Star bring Blackblack back.'**_ Scorponok said in confused glee. Both of them froze as the sound of a jet echoed around them; Starscream landed a ways away, walking proudly over. _**'Star here.'**_

**"What's this? A human in the middle of nowhere? An Autobot brat, perhaps. Give her to me, Scorponok."** The self-proclaimed Decepticon leader ordered and confused, Scorponok didn't move.

_**'It's okay, Scorponok. He won't hurt me.'**_ Mei told the scorpion silently. Still, after another moment's hesitation, Scorponok released the symbiotes and Starscream picked them up.

_**'Look, Star! Tail fixed – not hurthurt!'**_ the scorpion told the jet excitedly, doing his odd happy-jig and waving his newly-fixed tail.

**"Is that so?"** Starscream drawled in a tone that suggested that he really didn't care. **"Who fixed it for you?"** chittering with glee, Scorponok pointed to Mei who was being squeezed in Starscream's hand. **"I see. The human fixed it for you. How long did it take her?"**

'_Erin, can you be very quiet for me?_' a cautious affirmative was sent back, and Mei slammed her fist down on Starscream's finger. Of course it hurt her more than him, but it did catch his attention. **"I'm surprised Megatron didn't destroy you; you are the most insubordinate, arrogant prick I've ever had the misfortune to meet." **Mei hissed**. "You're also the biggest idiot I've ever seen with a reaction time slower than a rock."**

**"Arrogant, eh?"** the hand tightened and anxiously staring at Mei, Scorponok chittered.

Mei snorted and hissed in pain. **"And a big idiot – you don't realize who or what you're holding in your hand. The only way for a ****dimwit like you to rule."**

**"Brave words for a little insect."** The voice was tinged with uncertainty, however, and Mei felt a scan run over them. "**The AllSpark."**

**"Yes, you dunderhead, and if you kill my host, I die as well." **The entity snapped and surprised, Starscream loosened his hold on her.

**"How do I know you're not lying?"** Starscream asked suspiciously.

**"That's your problem, not mine."**

The Seeker regarded the human-AllSpark symbiote in his hand. "**Regardless, you are coming with me. Scorponok, find your own way back to the base."** The scorpion drooped slightly at that and transforming, Starscream placed the human none too gently in his cockpit before flying away.

-

It was cold and damp in the cell they put them in, and Erin was soon shivering. As soon as they landed, Starscream transformed, took them out of the cockpit, and dropped them in their current cell. The fact that they had no guards spoke volumes and to keep warm, Mei paced.

There was a clicking outside their cell and surprised, Mei looked up to find Scorponok carefully entering. Seeing their attention on him, he paused, clicking and tilting his head to look at them curiously. _**'You fixed Scorponok's tail.'**_ He said bluntly then paused, hesitant. _**'You be Scorponok's friend?'**_

Mei smiled and walked over to stroke his head. _**'Yes, we'll be your friend.'**_ Scorponok gave a jubilant chitter-purr which amused Erin enough for her to try and imitate it.

'_**We?'**_ he echoed. _**'Only one of you.'**_

_**'I am the AllSpark, and the body I'm in is a human – we're symbiotes.' **_Scorponok gave her a blank stare, obviously not knowing the meaning of the word. _**'Close partners.'**_ She amended and chittering in understanding, Scorponok nodded.

Scorponok paused, listening. _**'Star and Sundwaa,' **_she guessed this was Soundwave, '_**want hurthurt you.'**_ He said sadly. '_**Make you bring backback other deaddead.' **_He peered at her. _**'No bring back deaddead?'**_

Mei shook her head. _**'It's very complicated and very, very hard to bring back deaddead.'**_

_**'But can?'**_ the scorpion pressed.

Mei shook her head again. _**'No, I'm afraid not. I would need a lot of power which I don't have right now.' **_She looked at his tail. _**'Regeneration is much easier and I can do it without much thought, but bringing back the deaddead requires me to go into the Matrix to bring them back, then force their sparks back into their previous bodies.'**_

Scorponok nodded, even though he didn't fully understand. '_**They **__**make you trytry anyway**__**. Force you. Hurt you if notnot succeed.**_' He said bluntly.

Mei sighed, rubbing her head_**'I**__**was afraid of that.'**_

Scorponok chittered worriedly at her, thinking to himself. '_**Scorponok take you out of here. Notnot goodgood place for youyou. Scorponok be good friend.'**_ Before Mei could protest, Scorponok had blasted a hole through the wall leading outside. She was then picked up unceremoniously and placed carefully on his back, just behind his head. Mei clung to him as he raced outside faster than she would have believed possible. Soon, the Decepticon base – little more than an abandoned warehouse next to an old cave – disappeared behind them.

-

_**'Wait here, okay? I'll be right back.**_' Mei said a scant half-hour later when Scorponok stopped in front of the Autobot base. Walking over to the door, she found that it was sealed tight. Opening the keypad, she typed in the code she was given and the doors hissed open. Taking a few steps inside, she analyzed the sounds she heard – silence, but the air didn't have that peculiar heavy feel to it. Nodding in satisfaction, she picked up her sample dishes, filled them, then beckoning to Scorponok who had insisted on accompanying her wherever she went, they entered the base.

'_**Where are we?**_' he asked in awe, eyes oscillating to look around at everything at once.

_**'The Autobot base.'**_ Mei told him, patting his head as she led the way down the silent halls. _**'Erin and I live with her human mother, but come here all the time – her mother believes that she is at a private tutor's so she can stay all she wants.'**_ The AllSpark explained.

_**'You trusttrust Scorponok?'**_ the metal scorpion asked faintly, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Mei blinked back at him. _**'Of course I do, Scorponok. You're very sincere.'**_ She wrapped her arms around his odd head then stroked it. The scorpion gave a hesitant purr which Erin responded to, having mastered the art of purring long ago. _**'You are a **_**very**_** good friend, Scorponok.**__** Thank you.**__**'**_ She hesitated to broach the subject of returning to the Decepticons, but decided that it could wait for another time.

_**'Blackblack was a good friend to me too.'**_ The scorpion told them sadly, tail drooping slightly. _**'Other Decepticons not like Scorponok. Notnot smart, they saysay.'**_

Mei stroked his head gently_**. 'You may not be as smart as others, but there are other genuine characteristics that make you better than them.'**_ She told him soothingly. _**'As for the smart factor, Erin and I can help you if you like.'**_

That settled, they continued on down the halls, Scorponok sticking close to Mei/Erin.

_**'Autobots not like Scorponok either,'**_ he told Mei. _**'They shootshoot Scorponok as soon as seesee.'**_

_**'I'll keep them from doing that,'**_ she replied, stroking his helm. They continued in silence until Mei caught a glimpse of black around the corner to their right. None of the humans at the base wore black; even Lennox's group wore dark green or blue which was easily identifiable as a color other than black.

_**'Human running away,**_' Scorponok told her, making her aware that he saw the figure too. _**'Catch?'**_ Mei climbed nimbly on his back.

_**'Catch.'**_ The metal scorpion dashed off after the figure in black who panicked and ran faster when he saw that he was being followed by a girl riding a giant metal scorpion. _**'This human's not supposed to be here: he's disguising himself so we won't notice him.'**_ Mei explained as they gained on the figure cloaked in black. He even had a black mask on. _**'Don't hurt him, okay? Just catch him.'**_

_**'Okay. Catchcatch.' **_Scorponok said eagerly, running at a remarkable pace. The chase wasn't long, and the human tripped and collapsed, allowing Scorponok and Mei to catch up with him enough for the symbiote pair to wrestle him to the ground. Finding themselves near a supply closet, Mei had Scorponok hold the still-struggling man (who they didn't recognize at all) while she fetched some of the strong wires from the closet. She bound him tightly and with permission from Scorponok, slung him over his shoulders with dire threats of mutilation and death if he made so much as a sound. Scorponok, of course, was indignant that the man would think that he would hurt him, but Mei just shrugged and told him that he looked scary despite his kind demeanor.

'_**We're almost there,'**_ Mei told Scorponok as they resumed walking. _**'Two more turns and we'll be at the med-bay where everyone else is.'**_ Her new friend chittered and clicked but didn't reply.

True to her word, they arrived within ten minutes and to the sound of every cannon of every warrior awake at the moment trained on Scorponok who hissed warily, powering up his own cannons and arching his tail in warning. Anxiously, he stepped forward to wrap his claws around Mei/Erin protectively.

**"Stop it, you guys."** Mei snapped and recognizing her (and the angry authority she wielded in her voice), the Autobots stood down, though glared at Scorponok who was chitter-growling anxiously. **"See? They put their guns down. You can do the same; you didn't let me get hurt with your friends,"** Scorponok made an odd sound at that, but didn't interrupt. "**I won't**** let you get hurt with my friends."**

"Mei, what are you doing? Do you know what that is?" Will demanded, reaching for a gun that he didn't have. "He'll kill you."

Evidently Scorponok understood some English, for he gave a sad croon and looked at Mei who was glaring at the major. "We know what he is – he is our friend, and his name is Scorponok." Erin told him.

"Erin, he is a Decepticon – you brought a _Decepticon_ into our base." Ironhide rumbled, cannons whirling but not quite coming online.

"He is no more a Decepticon than you are a pacifist." Erin snapped back. "He helped us to escape twice, and assisted us in capturing a trespasser in the halls just now. Without hurting him, I might add."

Optimus regarded the symbiotes, then the scorpion which was still hovering – protectively, he dared to say – over them. "Very well then. Let us see this captive of yours."

Scorponok chittered and Mei replied in kind before dragging down the limp body of the man she tied. Ratchet picked him up gingerly and looked him over, ignoring the fearful looks he received in doing so. "I do not recognize him right away, but he does seem vaguely familiar."

"Indeed." Ironhide rumbled, leaning closer to get a better look at the struggling captive. "Where did you find him?"

"Two halls down." Mei replied, stroking Scorponok's head to calm him. "He was walking around and stuff."

"Why not take off his mask?" Jordan suggested. "Perhaps if you see his face you will know who he is."

Ratchet lowered the struggling human and Jordan pulled the mask off. "Why, hello, Mr. Simmons. How nice of you to drop by." There wasn't any hint of sincerity in the medic's suddenly-cold voice.

* * *

**((hides)) you'll all prolly kill me for Scorponok's behavior. **


	6. Click

"Who shall be interrogated first? Simmons, Scorponok, or Mei?" Scorponok chittered angrily until Mei patted his head.

"Why do you want to interrogate us?" the AllSpark grumbled from her perch on her new friend's back.

Ratchet raised a brow-ridge. "Well, for one you went out to get samples and ended up staying nearly three hours and when you returned, you had Scorponok in tow with Simmons slung over his back."

"Why don't you just ask nicely? We'd be willing –more than willing, really – to explain it to you if you would do me the courtesy of explaining who Simmons is." Mei snapped back, temper frayed.

'Mei,' the soft call from her symbiote silenced anything else she was about to say and grumbling, she subsided, allowing Erin to explain to the worried group, starting with the attack of the strange man and being saved by Scorponok for the first time. She was a rather good storyteller, and soon the scorpion beneath her began to purr contentedly for reasons known only to him.

"Now on to other matters." Immediately all eyes (and optics) were turned on poor Simmons who remained tied up on the berth nearby. Matters had been explained to Scorponok by Mei when it became apparent that the giant metal scorpion wasn't about to leave the symbiote pair, and said scorpion hissed at Simmons.

Erin shook her head and stroked Scorponok's head gently, sliding off his back. Carefully she walked over to Simmons and knelt beside him, staring hard at him with her dark brown eyes. Scorponok, still hissing, edged up to stand beside her, glaring down at the man who tried to back up. Mei's anger broiled just beneath her consciousness and Erin allowed the AllSpark to take over.

**_'Can you hold him_****_ Scorponok?_'** chittering agreeably, the scorpion obeyed, grabbing the man by the leg in his odd claw. This caused the bound man to squirm and flop like a landed fish. 

"Now, Mr. Simmons. What were you doing sneaking around the base?" Mei asked, melodic voice deadly.

"I won't say anything." The man said stubbornly and with a whirling click, Ironhide's cannons were out and trained on him. "They're watching us."

Scorponok chittered and Mei closed her eyes, listening. She had learned from Erin that tv's and certain electronic devices made a sort of high-pitched ringing in her ears. Now she put that knowledge to the test to search out the hidden cameras.

**_'Scorponok, there is a camera you have to shoot, okay?'_** Mei told him and once more, the scorpion chittered agreeably. Mei sent him a thought-picture of the location of the camera. **_'But wait for my signal, okay?'_**

When the scorpion nodded, she moved on to Bluestreak, giving him the directions of another camera. Prowl received the pictorial location of the third camera, and all three waited for Mei's signal. When she nodded, three cannons went off, blackening three parts of the med-bay walls and effectively destroying three video cameras.

"Now are you going to talk?" Mei drawled after letting Simmons get a good look at Scorponok with his cannons smoking. Face pale, the man nodded. Mei offered him a razor-thin smile. "Good."

"Wh-what do you want to know?"

Jordan appeared on his other side, face and eyes hard. "Everything."

And Simmons told them.

"It had started with NBE1 – Megatron. There were three leading scientist that worked on taking things they gleaned off him and putting them into weapons. First they used the AllSpark radiation to give things life, then tested their weapons on the creatures. It usually ended up with the tester and testee dead." Simmons gulped. "Well, right when Megatron escaped, the scientists had discovered a way to make nanites – but no ordinary nanites. These nanites were half alien design and half organic, and could be programmed to do virtually anything."

Scorponok hissed when he paused, tail arching menacingly.

"They just designed a new type of nanites that they were planning on using to torture prisoners for information by making them face their worst fears with their greatest desires." Simmons blurted as Scorponok advanced threateningly on him. "They needed test subjects but since we didn't have the AllSpark, we needed to find survivors of Mission City before the AllSpark was destroyed, so I suggested they come here to test the humans and Autobots stationed here."

Scorponok growled and Simmons tried to back up to be held by the scorpion's claw. Mei stroked Scorponok's head as he chittered angrily, shushing him gently so she could hear Simmons.

"Like the idiot I was –"

**"Glad you see it our way,"** Jazz muttered and those who could understand nodded in agreement.

Simmons licked his suddenly-dry lips, looking around at the hostile faces glaring at him. "I – I – I suggested they come here. That way they could've experimented on human and machine alike. They could find a place to set up and watch nearby the results."

"So Sector Seven's behind all this?" Ironhide rumbled and with a meek whimper, Simmons nodded.

"What is Sector Seven?" Mei asked and Optimus sighed.

"No offense, Mei, but I'm surprised you don't remember them." Optimus told her and was silenced by a silver-eyed glare. "They found alien artifacts – including Megatron and yourself – and kept them under the Hoover Dam guarded by a secret organization called Sector Seven."

Mei's eyebrow rose. "You expect me to know this? I was a cube, remember? I couldn't see, hear, smell, or pretty much do anything but stay in one place."

Optimus nodded. "True," he conceded. "Well, we were first really made aware of them when Bumblebee was taken and frozen, about to be experimented on."

"Then he was brought to me after Megatron escaped." Mei finished with a nod. "I see." Erin's anger was beginning to boil once more and Mei allowed her a derisive snort at Simmons who stared slack-jawed at them. "Now what do we do?"

"I cannot reach any of the base systems." Ratchet said from the console nearby. "Thus I cannot enforce a lockdown of the med-bay to prevent other hellions from entering."

Mei's lips twitched. "I can do that easily." She assessed the distance between the berth and the console and jumped, landing perfectly in Ratchet's hand. Placing her own hands on the console, she concentrated, sending the order streaming through the systems of the base. "Finished." She said a moment later as the med-bay doors slammed shut.

"We still need to find the cure for the sleep." Ratchet reminded the gathered Autobots, placing Mei back with Scorponok. "We cleared the air ducts but aside from that we can't do much but get back to work."

"We also need to know where the scientists are hiding." Jazz said thoughtfully, glancing at Simmons who shook his head frantically.

Angrily, Mei stepped on his chest, angling her foot so that the edge pressed against his throat; a warning that if he did anything she didn't like, she could strangle him. "So. Where're your buddies hiding?"

"In the control room." Simmons told her. "They're in the control room."

**_'Meanmean humans.'_** Scorponok growled and Mei stepped off Simmons to pet the scorpion's head and try to keep him from doing something rash. **_'Hurthurt friend. Scorponok shoot.'_** Stomping his six legs angrily, Scorponok activated his cannons, clicking in intense agitation.

_'I've half a mind to let him.'_ Erin muttered and Mei shook her head.

_'Hush. You're not helping.'_ Mei stroked Scorponok's head, ignoring the heat of his cannons on either side of her. **_'No, Scorponok. We can't go out of the med-bay yet, but when we can you can shoot them.'_** That seemed to make the scorpion happy, for his cannons powered down.

"We need a means to get the cure from the scientists without having them see us or know that we're planning to steal the cure from them." Bluestreak was saying. "If they saw us, then it'd probably be pretty bad, you know? If only Mirage was awake, then he could sneak off. But I guess the scientists would know about him, so they'd probably be ready for him." Despite having his worst nightmares fulfilled and his charge asleep, Bluestreak was oddly cheerful. Erin could tell, however, that it was merely a façade.

"A video camera, maybe?" Mei asked, lips curling up in a smile.

"What are you getting at, Mei? I'm not in the mood to dance through your hoops." Ratchet told her wearily and Mei laughed at that.

She said nothing but reached into her backpack and pulled out a digital camera. "Guys, meet Click, my digital camera." At the sound of its name, the camera transformed into a little robot that chittered and clicked at them. The lens on its chest spun slowly and focused on Scorponok. With a click it took a picture before clambering up Mei's arm to rest beneath her ear. "She can get in and out with no problem."


	7. Wheeljack: Sane Sector Seven: INsane

It didn't take much to persuade Click to spy, but it did take a bit of explaining for her to get the idea of 'quiet and out of sight'. Finally, when she clicked to show she understood, Jazz obligingly put her in the air ducts and watched as she skittered away.

"Mei, I had meant to ask you what you could do before, but haven't gotten around to." Ratchet told the AllSpark who shrugged.

"Anything I could do before," she said simply, petting Scorponok who chittered happily. When she realized Ratchet's optic ridge was raised and she had a decidedly not amused glare leveled at her, she laughed. "Give life, take life, and sometimes bring back the dead. Speaking of which," she turned and found Jazz, leveling a glower at him. "Mister, you better be happy that you're back alive."

Jazz froze, surprised. "Huh?"

Mei shook her head as Erin giggled. Scorponok chittered in confusion, no doubt wondering why his new friend stopped petting him. "You heard me. You better be damn well happy 'cause Erin and I were sick for weeks."

Erin mentally shuddered. _'Don't remind me,'_ she muttered. _'I can't think of my father without shuddering.' _

_'He was an idiot and couldn't properly care for a sick kid,'_ Mei told her, earning a dry chuckle from the human.

"Wait. You're the one that revived Jazz?" Katie asked, frowning at the symbiotes.

Mei snorted. "Well, yeah. Who else could've?"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jazz asked and Mei snorted.

"Why didn't you ask?" she snapped back.

_'Someone's grumpy.'_

"Shut it, Erin."

**_'You're tiredtiredtired. Go sleepsleepsleep. Scorponok protect.'_**

_'I totally agree,'_ Erin piped up despite Mei's irritated order, yawning widely. _'We can get some sleep and allow everyone else do their own thing.'_

_'I'm not sure that's very safe,'_ Mei said at last, wearily. _'I don' t know if you'll go into the coma again or not, and it's hard enough operating your body with you; without you everything's so much harder.'_

_'One day you'll have to learn ta live with it 'cause I'm not immortal.'_ Erin told her with blunt practicality. _'One day I'll die and expect you to take care of my body.'_

Mei was silent for a while, surprised at what her host had told her in her usual blunt way. _'Nonsense. You'll live for a long, long time. You'll practically be immortal.'_

_'Immortal? Psah What would I want with immortality? I'd watch everyone I loved and care about age and die while I live on.'_

Mei was at a loss for what to say, painfully aware that Ratchet, Jazz, Scorponok, and Katie were looking worriedly at them. Mei, not knowing what else to do, touched her mind ever so gently; her host opened up to her in a way she couldn't do with anyone else. Her dream was fresh in her memory; watching her friends leave her one by one ever so abruptly.

_'You would rather give up eternal life to be with your friends?'_ Mei asked, incredulous and Erin gave a wordless affirmative in reply.

_'Since I have become your symbiote, I am immortal; I will not age physically.'_ Erin told her gently, but Mei could tell that it wasn't her final decision. _'However, I will watch my mother die; I've already watched Nicole and Jorge die, as well as so many others at Mission City. I know I'll end up watching Katie, Jordan, Armonie, Maggie, and all the others die someday. I don't know what Jazz and Prowl will do when Katie and Jordan die, and I really don't want to know. It will kill me hard enough to watch everyone else grow old than to watch how it affects others. Don't get me wrong, Mei, you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life, but I don't – and you know this – I don't want to be alone.'_

_'You never will.'_ The AllSpark told her quietly. _'I'll never leave you; neither will Rewind, Scorpy, or any of the others.'_

Erin was quiet. _'I know, Mei. I know.'_ They dropped it; it was a conversation for another day.

**_'Friend okay?'_** Scorponok's worried warble drew their attention back to the real world to find that they were being scrutinized.

Mei closed her eyes wearily**. _'Yes, friend is okay.'_** She told him, patting his head soothingly, not opening her eyes which Erin told her was beginning to hurt from the strain of having the AllSpark using whatever powers it had to make it able to see through the organic appendages. "How is your analysis of the nanites coming along?" she asked out loud.

Wheeljack shook his head. "We can't get much out of them; the organic compounds that bind it together are interfering with our equipment and scans. "If we knew how it was made then perhaps we could reverse its effects…"

Wheeljack trailed off, eyeing the odd look on Erin's face. '_Mei?'_

Obligingly, the AllSpark went in search of their friend. Click was stuck in the vents, unable to get anywhere because the scientists closed the ducts on her. Grumbling Erin relayed the information before freezing in mid-word. There was a pause from her symbiote as her idea was sent and processed. _'Sounds risky.'_

There was a snort from Erin in reply. _'It's not risky; the only danger would be of running over something or them deciding to dissect me which likely wouldn't start until a while after captivity so they could observe my normal behavior.'_ The girl pointed out.

The AllSpark paused then with a sigh, nodded, conceding that the girl not only had a point, but a fairly good plan.

-

"They are learning." The first voice growled, watching the three monitors fizzle with static. Angrily he slammed his fist into the table, causing the cups of coffee to jump into the air as if afraid of the scientist's wrath.

"This cannot be good." The second intoned, hands behind his back.

"Not to mention they have captured Agent Simmons." The third said, wincing under the first's wrathful glare. "And we do not have the girl."

With another growl the first scientist slammed his fist into the side of the other man's face.

"Calm yourself." The second told the first with unconscious authority. "Everything will work out for the best."

The first growled, releasing other scientist who was bleeding and bruised. "We'll see." Like an infuriated lion he stalked off, scattering their guards and subjects in his wake.

"I hope you're right," the third told the second weakly, climbing to his feet. "Else we're as good as dead."

"If the Autobots don't kill us first." The second told him dryly, walking stately out of the main control room.

-

"No. Absolutely not; it's far too dangerous."

Erin propped her fists on her hips and glared at Optimus. "I will be perfectly fine, Optimus. The only way I'd be harmed is if I run into something along the way which is highly unlikely, given Mei can actually see." She told him bluntly. "The soldiers won't harm me because I'm a human. A blind, innocent, not-dangerous-in-any-way human teen. That soldier that Scorponok killed was one of their guards – they want something with me, so I won't be harmed, and if anyone else goes, they're likely to be roughed up a bit."

"Not to mention Erin has something that everyone else doesn't," Mei told them, the change from Erin's neutral voice to the AllSpark's melodic one startling them. "We will be perfectly safe."

"You said that about going outside," Jazz told them dryly. Erin flipped him off.

"Regardless, I am going." The girl told them with blunt finality. Scorponok warbled, nudging the symbiotes gently with a claw.

**_'What happening?'_** the scorpion asked with innocent curiosity. _**'You angryangry**** Mean human meanmean****Hurthurt?'**_ the cannons whirred to life, trained on Agent Simmons. 

"Whoa. Down boy." The man snapped, inching backwards away from the glowing weapons. He glared up at the Autobots around him. "A little help here?"

Ironhide snorted. "Why should we?" he rumbled. "I have half a mind to let him shoot you."

Optimus glared at him but no chastisement followed. Jazz shook his head in disgust as Erin patted Scorponok's head.

**_'No, don't shoot him.'_** She told him gently, stroking the smooth armor.

**_'Why you angry then?'_**

The girl hesitated. **_'Remember what I told you? The really meanmean humans that are testing us?'_** at the mention of the other humans in the base, Scorponok's tail arched menacingly. **_'I'm going to go talk to them to see if I can get the cure.'_**

The wind went out of Scorponok's sails, so to speak. **'Leave?'** he asked so plaintively that Erin regretted it. **_'Leaveleave Scorponok?'_ **

Erin threw her arms as far as she could around his head. _**'We'll be back. We ****promise, Scorponok.'**_

The large cannon-claws the metal scorpion sported wrapped around her, giving her an approximation of a hug in return. **'****Promise_promise?'_**

Erin rested her cheek against his forehead, stroking the shuddering armor. **_'I promise, Scorponok.'_** He was just like her, she knew; afraid that one day everyone would walk out on them and leave them all alone. Afraid of themselves, afraid that they'd live the rest of their lives alone. Erin knew these pains, and her heart went out to the sad scorpion. **_'We will come back, buddy.'_**

For a while, the metal scorpion refused to let her go but at long last he did with a near herculean effort. **_'Come back soonsoon.'_** He told her sadly, tail drooping. She stroked his armored head again.

**_'We will, don't worry, Scorponok.'_ **

The scorpion gave a sad sort of warble, pulling at the girl's heartstrings. He followed her to the edge of the berth and watched forlornly as she climbed down the stairs then across the med-bay to the door lock. Overriding the lock for a few seconds, she slipped out, waving before disappearing behind the sheet of metal. Clicking sadly to himself, he settled himself down to wait, four optics trained on the door.

-

It felt as if nothing could get him out of his foul mood. He was absolutely convinced that the universe was out to get him – that his entire life was a cosmic joke. Growling, he stalked down the halls and froze.

Shouldering what charm he had like a cloak, he walked out further into the hall. "Hello. You look lost."

The teen girl smiled politely at him, dark eyes flat. "I am, a little. I haven't gotten used to the layout of the place yet." She admitted in a sweet-tempered voice. "I'm afraid I don't recognize your voice. Are you new here?"

He blinked, surprised. The girl was blind! "No, I'm afraid not; I've been here for quite a while." The lie slid easily like oil off his lips and the girl was so trusting… "Where are you headed to, miss…?"

The girl gave a shy smile. "My name's Erin."

The man smiled, allowing his mask to fall. "Well, Miss Erin, I'm Doctor Parker. Maybe I can help you find your way back; I'm sure my friends know the way to where you're going."

The girl nodded trustingly, putting her hand on his shoulder and obediently following his lead. "Wait here, please. I must speak with my friends." With another trusting nod, the girl sat, hands folded neatly in her lap and ignoring (or not noticing) the guards around her.

He burst into the main control room, startling his coworkers. "I found her wandering the halls – she's blind!" he told them excitedly. Then he grinned maliciously. "And she's so trusting."

The second and third man traded excited glances. It was better than they had hoped.

-

_'Can you access their computers from here, Mei?'_ Erin asked her symbiote silently. _'They're giving me the creeps.'_

_'I know; I can feel your shivers.'_ The AllSpark told her dryly. There was a pause as Mei considered Erin's query. _'It depends on how long you can hold out – how long can you act like you're not in pain?'_

_'How long do you need?'_ Erin shot back and Mei chuckled slightly. _'I'll hold out as long as you need me to.'_

_'Give me a moment and I'll see if I can get to the computers.'_ When Erin agreed, Mei began the stretch. To the girl's credit, all she did was tense up a bit, but aside from that it was hard to tell. _'I can, but it would take a great strain on us; we need to get closer.'_

The three scientists approached, trying to curb their eagerness. "Hello, Miss Erin. These are my colleagues, Doctors Samson and Robyn. "

Erin gave a false smile while inwardly gagging; she hated acting so stupid. "Hello. Can you tell me where I am? I really need to get back. You see, I can't go to a normal school anymore so my mother found a tutor and I managed to get myself lost." Mei snorted at that as she came back quickly.

"I'm afraid that you can't leave right at this moment," the man who introduced himself as 'Doctor Parker' ('Doctor my ass,' she muttered to Mei who giggled) told her with false sincerity. "We'll try to find your tutor, but you need to stay here. It wouldn't do to wander around looking for your tutor in the wrong places, now would it?"

Erin widened her blind eyes to look as innocent as possible while shaking her head. "No, sir." She said meekly.

"As for where you are, you are in the science wing, little one." One of the others (she tagged him as Robyn) told her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. It took every ounce of her self-control to not slug him across the face, and Erin somehow found the strength to smile demurely at the doctors.

"We can show you around, if you like." The other (who she tagged as Samson) suggested in a voice with wise kindness laced through it.

"I'd like that," Erin told them with modest eagerness. "That is, if you don't mind." She added shyly, looking down.

"We don't mind at all," Parker told her, helping her to her feet. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he began to walk off, leaving the guards behind.

"If you do not mind me asking, what sorts of things to you do here?" Erin asked, following the scientists.

There was a long pause. "We conduct medical experiments," something about the way Robyn said that simple phrase made Erin repress a shudder. "We also work with viruses and advancing current medical technology."

Erin pretended that she didn't understand and made chit-chat with them while inwardly shuddering. _'Oh, Mei, I hate these people.'_ She wailed. _'They're horrible!'_

_'I know, Erin, I know.'_ Mei's voice was as cold as the human teen had ever heard it, though she knew the AllSpark's anger was directed more toward the scientists than her symbiote. _'Let's get this done so we can get out of here.'_

_'Agreed.'_

"In this room here," there must've been a vague motion to either the left or right and inwardly Erin scowled at them; didn't they know she was blind? "We have the most advanced computers and machines here."

_'Damn right you do, but they ain't yours,'_ Erin muttered sullenly. "This one sounds funny," she said, pointing to her right and indeed it did; it made a sort of eerie hissing sound that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "What does it do?"

_'I can get to the computers from here. Just stall them as long as you can.'_ Mei told her.

_'Hurry back.'_ Erin told her quietly. Mei gave the girl a mental hug then stretched once more as the scientists doubled back to look at the machine.

"That is a medical scanner. It can tell doctors if there's something wrong with a patient without the doctor to have to examine him or her." Robyn told her.

"Do you want to try it?" Parker asked and Erin forced herself through her pain to look properly awed. She nodded, eyes wide. The scientists didn't seem to notice that she was suddenly tense.

"Stand still, now." Samson told her gently and the eerie hissing sound grew louder and closer; Erin "felt" the whatever-it-was pass in front of her face then down her body like a hand-held metal-detector at the airport.

"Congratulations, Erin. You have a clean bill of health; there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Robyn told her, trying to hide the surprise in his voice, but Erin was good enough to hear it, and she smirked inwardly.

She was silent for a while, getting her bearings back as Mei practically dove back into her host. _'I got it and sent it to the med-bay computers as well as Wheeljack and Ratchet,'_ she told her symbiote quickly. _'Unfortunately…' _Erin yelled in surprise and clapped her hands over her ears as the sensitive appendages screamed in protest at the shrilling screech of Sector Seven's alarms. _'I got in undetected but they caught me when I was sending the information to the others.'_

_'Did they get it?'_ Erin asked, squeezing her eyes shut against the throbbing pain. Mei gave her a wordless affirmative. _'Then let's get out of here.'_

_'Do you know the way?'_ Mei asked worriedly.

_'I think so.'_

_'Very reassuring,'_ Mei muttered. She took control and sprinted in the direction of the exit.

-

Parker growled, drawing the attention of Samson and Robyn. "She's getting away!"

"She has something to do with this, I just know it." Samson growled. They sprinted after the girl who managed to stay just out of their reach. Despite being blind, she soon skidded out of their temporary headquarters and into the main hallways.

_'We're by the rec. room.'_ Mei told Erin. _'Which way's the med-bay?'_

_'Take the first right,'_ the human told her. _'Then the second left; the door would be on our right.'_

Mei slid around the corner with the three scientists hot on her heels . _'Not good, not good, not good.'_

Erin snorted. _'Mei, you're so _slow! _I could outrun these guys in a heartbeat…unless you've got something planned?'_

_'Not really, but I am trying to get them to keep following us.'_ The AllSpark admitted. _'Can you take over of your motor functions? I need to send a message to Ratchet.'_

_'Okiedokie.'_ Erin obeyed, putting on a burst of speed, teasing the scientists, all of which were huffing and puffing.

_'Put your hand against the wall; it's about a foot to your right.'_ Mei ordered abruptly and Erin obeyed within seconds. The med-bay doors hissed open as she skidded around the corner.

"Oh no you don't," Samson growled, putting on one last burst of speed and tackling the teen to the ground.

"Get off me!" Erin growled, kicking and hitting the man wherever she could; it didn't really help that she was blind.

Mei couldn't do anything, as she knew nothing about self-defense against humans, so she did the only thing she could: called for help. **'Scorponok!'**

The struggling teen felt a heavy thump shake the ground, then angry chitters and clicks. Suddenly the heavy weight was dragged off her and the other scientists screamed as with a roar, Scorponok leapt into the fray. **_'I'm fine, Scorponok. Don't let them get away!'_** Erin told him, staggering to her feet and already beginning to feel the bruises in her legs; her inflamed knee felt as if it was on fire, waves of screaming pain licking at the bone and muscles.

**'Meanmean****mean humans.'** Scorponok's mind state was back to the way it was when she first met him, all cluttered with thoughts flying by at incredible speeds, though this time it wasn't out of curiosity and loneliness. **'_Scorponok should hurthurt for hurthurthurting friend_.'** He was growling. **'_Meanmeanmean_mean _humans. Friend hurthurt?'_** the anger dissipated and was replaced by concern as Scorponok approached, the scientists struggling in his claws.

**_'Friend's okay, Scorponok,'_** Mei told him gently, stroking his helm as Erin leaned against his side._ **'Are you?'**_

**_'Scorponok _****angry.'** Was the simple response.

**_'Let's get to Ratchet,'_** Erin cut in before the scorpion could launch into a tirade of repeated means and hurts. **_'Leg hurthurts.'_** Painfully she climbed on his back and rode the rest of the short way to the med-bay as such, clenching her hands against the pain. The Autobots could make things better. They always could.

* * *

**Crappy ending, but oh well. I wish I got this up earlier, but school's been out to get me and slowly trying to leech my imagination (and mind) away from me. You know how schools are. D:**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up quick. **


	8. Story Time and A Juggling Act

**O.O Dayum. Sorry I took so long with this one. Writer's block sucks. Thoughts have been careening around in my head, but most of them haven't been for this story. Writing Erin's story was the longest and hardest part.**

**Anyway, track season's gonna start soon, so I may have even less updates. Jus' a warnin', but I'll _try_ to update as often as I can.**

* * *

Erin hissed in pain as Ratchet's cool hands pressed gently against her pained knee. The hands paused, and the girl felt the medic's eyes peering up at her. "Did that hurt?"

"Of course," she growled. "Would I be hissing for any other reason?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Ratchet informed her dryly.

"Regardless, it makes me feel better." Erin sniffed, wincing as his gentle hands resumed their prodding of her leg.

"There is an increase in fluid buildup." Ratchet told her at last, sitting back. "We'll have to do surgery to remove it."

Erin made a face. "Can we wait, at least? I'd like to get this settled first."

"Of course," there was an odd tone in his voice and the teen snorted. "You'll have to wear a brace, I'm afraid. At least until we can get the liquid out."

"That's fine; I can deal with braces." She held perfectly still with practiced patience as Ratchet fitted the red brace to her knee, methodically checking the straps and placement of the material. Then he took it off, marking the straps where she was to tighten it, and put an ice pack on the injured joint.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a story," Jazz told them, moving to sit nearby. Mei looked up at him, then at Katie who stood at his side. She didn't need to look to know that everyone else – scientists and Simmons included – were watching her.

Mei gave a rueful smile. "I don't remember much of it, actually; only the vaguest recollections. Erin remembers more than I do."

"So I'll be telling the story." Erin finished cheerfully, switching hands that held the ice pack in place as Ratchet taped it down for her.

"We'll be here forever," Katie teased and Erin flipped her off, causing her to laugh.

"Anyway, it was just after the Mission City battle. Of course I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I was injured the worst – shrapnel and debris had gotten into my eyes, and a bright light was what had made me half-blind. I was also covered in scratches and scraps, not to mention the shards in my chest." A hand rose unconsciously to rub the raised scar through the material of her shirt. "I was taken to an infirmary not too far away from the battle-zone. I assume it was because there were many touch-and-go patients that required immediate medical attention; hundreds of medics and doctors swarmed the place along with emergency rescue personnel, searching for survivors and bringing them back to the land of the living, or to the tent filled with body bags and shrouded corpses.

"No one knew why I was in so much pain. By all rights, I should be fine and dandy – sent home with my worried mother, sister, and elder cousin. Mei explained later that it was because I had an overload of power in me – that there was only so much power I could have in my body. This caused me to go into painful spasms to try and get rid of the energy. I would've gone to a hospital but I wasn't so badly off so they just kept me nearby while putting Arcee, Mom, and Dead End to work in the kitchens." Erin tilted her head to the side, listening to something Mei told her and laughed.

"What?" Katie asked, unnerved at the easy way her cousin lapsed in and out of verbal conversation with Mei.

Mirth shining in her brown eyes, Erin smiled at her. "Mei was reminding me about a few things." She flapped her hand. "Anyway, the nurses told me to stay nearby in case I had one of those spasms, so I did at first. I was getting a bad case of cabin fever, and seeing all the injured people wasn't helping. It was around then that I first began to hear Mei's voice. At first it was very vague – whispered murmurs, muffled words. Nothing detailed enough to give it a different 'voice' than my own thoughts. After a while, they began to take shape, turning to sporadic flashes of pictures and colors while the murmurs and whispers became louder and clearer. The third day of this I was at the edge of the tent, closest to the battlefield when I heard Mei's voice for the first time. It was a lot like Scorponok's; jumbled together in strings of irregular pictures and words that wound around each other so tightly that even now I'm not sure how I translated it into what she really said." She chuckled. "I was intrigued and kept walking – everyone else always ruined my train of thought anyway. I was drawn to this one area of destroyed buildings so I followed my gut feeling and found…I can't really describe it. I heard nothing from it, and couldn't tell what exactly it was – it looked a lot like the piles of debris around it, but it was nearly ripped in two.

"So I walk over and touch it for some strange, stupid reason. And then all of a sudden, I could hear Mei as clearly as I could hear her now – and I could hear your voice, Jazz. You were saying something about fighting Megatron, and Mei told you that you could have a second chance if you wanted. And then all of a sudden I was so tired, and Mei was telling me to stay awake because if I collapsed on her, you'd be caught between the Matrix and Earth and that wouldn't be good. So I did, only because I was curious. After that, I don't remember much – Mei didn't tell me anything, and I was sick for a long time."

"You see, there is only so much energy a human body can hold at any given time." Mei piped up. "Erin was in pain because of excess power, so I bled off some of it into Jazz to heal him, and hid the rest."

"Why does Scorponok like you so much?" Katie asked, noticing the metal scorpion placing a large cannon-claw next to her. "He tolerates us but seems to actually like you."

Mei tilted her head back and looked up at the scorpion's head high above her. She reached up and stroked his metallic helm, smiling when he made a sort of crooning purr, much like a big metal cat. "We've come to an understanding of sorts."

Jazz snorted but appeared satisfied with his explanation. "Now what about them?" he asked, jerking his chin in a very human gesture at the bound scientists.

"What about who?" Armonie asked with a yawn, plopping herself down next to Erin. Next to each other, they could be sisters, really. "What'd I miss 'cause damn it I _know_ I missed _something_."

"Female intuition?" Jazz asked wryly but Armonie didn't answer, instead leaning on Erin's shoulder and appearing to go back to sleep.

Scorponok chittered curiously, prodding the Italian woman gently. He sent a curious thought toward his symbiote friends who laughed. **_'Friend's tired.'_** Mei told him gently.

**_'Is in bad sleep?'_**

Erin shook her head. **_'I think she's fine; just tired, Scorponok.'_**

Scorponok gave his odd sort of nod. **_'Okay.'_**

The symbiotes stroked his helmed head and smiled as he purred again. "I suppose we should question them." Mei said at last, gently laying Armonie down and stretching. "So, to business." She limped over (with the help of Scorponok though they were too proud to admit that they needed it) and frowned down at the three scientists.

"Try all you like." Robyn told her, growling. "You won't get anything from us."

**"Have any bright ideas, guys?"** Mei asked. Unsurprisingly, Ironhide's cannons whirled online, but Mei shook her head. **"Regular intimidation won't do, I'm afraid. They're stubborn bastards."**

Ratchet lofted an eye-ridge. **"Since when do _you_**** know how to swear?"**

Mei snorted. **"I live in the body of a teenage girl. What do you expect? ****Besides.**** It's not like _you've_**** been chaste with your**** language."**

That got the greenish medic and muttering to himself about snooty deities, he subsided and returned to doling out experimental antidotes. Mei flipped him off but returned to gazing thoughtfully at the bound scientists. An idea struck Erin like a speeding car (or Kup's foot; either was irrelevant but fast and painful enough to be used in the metaphor) and the thought carried to Mei who grinned.

**"Hey Jazz, do you know how to juggle?"**

The silver mech looked surprised. **"****Not really."** Then he saw the pointed look the AllSpark was giving him and smirked. **"But I _do_**** learn fast."**

**"It is not the Autobot way."** Optimus told them, but there was no conviction in his deep voice.

Mei snorted. **"They won't be hurt, and this is the more harmless methods of getting them to talk; you are aware that Jazz is perfectly capable of ****catching them should any one of them fall, and the only ill effects they should have is either motion sickness or a pathological fear of heights."** The Autobot leader rumbled disapprovingly but didn't argue further, something Mei was grateful for.

Jazz picked them up and placed them in his hands meticulously. Before they could demand what was going on, they were airborne. Scorponok was silent, watching the silver Autobot juggle the screaming humans. He turned and watched his friend(s), turning in time to catch a glimmer of pain that flashed across their face. He crooned and lifted her gently – careful of their knee – and placed them on his back.

**_'You stay safesafe.'_** He told them firmly. **_'No get hurthurt.'_**

Erin smiled and stroked his metal helm._ **'As you wish.'**_

The scorpion rumbled and moved to crouch near Simmons who evidently didn't like his close proximity. When he tried to voice his objections, Erin turned her cold, blind eyes on him as Scorponok hissed, tail arching.

To their surprise, Ironhide rumbled in amusement and patted Scorponok's head with a big black finger, careful to not jostle the teen crouched on the scorpion's back. **"I have a feeling that we could get along pretty well, scorpion."**

Mei chuckled as Scorponok purred. "He says that he thinks so too. Oh. Heads up: looks like they're ready to talk a bit."

* * *

**In rememberance of my teammate who had an inflamed knee near the end of the season. :) We were two of the three walking wounded for our humble little team. **

**Also, Erin's story's a bit weird. What Mei actually did (though Erin doesn't know this) is that she reactivated his spark and set in motion the systems to keep it active and also the systems to mend the tear in his stomach. Ratchet had put him with the other Cybertronian dead, though he did somewhat reattach his pieces. So while Jazz lay there, he was slowly getting better while remaining in stasis lock. When he was all fine and jolly, he escaped being dropped in the Trench with the others and made his way to the dealership Katie was visiting.**

**Until next time, _mon ami._**


	9. Aches and Pains of Life

**ToT I'm _SO_ sorry for not updating earlier. The idea for 'Hell Hath No Fury' had been bugging me for a while and has been pushing away thoughts for any other stories. Not to mention school and track seem to be ganging up on me to make my life miserable. After track practice, I get home around 5 or 5:30 then eat dinner, shower, and do homework. By the time I'm finished with homework, it's nearly bedtime. TwT Though unrelated, I was clocked at 69 seconds for 400 meters and 15.4 seconds at 100 meters. ((is proud of self)) XD;;**

* * *

Erin lay sprawled out comfortably on Scorponok's back, mildly wary of the prospect of being pinched by moving armor plates. She wasn't particularly paying attention to what the scientists were saying; she didn't need any more reason to hate them and wish them dead. Not to mention she had to keep Scorponok from killing – or harming – them. No matter how much she wanted him to.

Armonie, next to Scorponok's left claw, blinked up at the ceiling blearily. She had woken up a little while after the scientists began to give their testimony. She seemed rather deep in thought with a deep frown on her young face, no doubt remembering some nightmare of her life in Italy.

Ratchet's cure worked, and the medic administered it to mech and human alike until he revived everyone in the base who had been affected by the toxin and nanites. Of course, everyone was oddly silent about their dreams, not speaking to anyone but their charges or guardians.

_**'Will we ever recover from this?**'_ Erin asked sadly, tracing a random design on Scorponok's back.

Scorponok was silent, and it was Mei who answered her. **_'Unlikely. Reliving one's worst nightmares coupled with their greatest desires?'_ **if she could, she would've shaken her head. **_'They were sneaky to use such ways, but not in a good way. Not like Jazz or Hound or Mirage. We'll all remember this for the rest of our existence.'_**

**_'Too true.'_** Thinking back at her own experience in the dream-state, Erin shuddered.

Scorponok purred beneath her, optics rolling up to look worriedly at her. Erin patted his head in reassurance. **'_Nightmares come and go, but memories linger.'_** He said bluntly. **_'It isn't until you face your fears that you truly feel free.'_**

There was silence between the three for a while and embarrassed, Scorponok sank down slightly. **_'Wise words.'_** Mei said at last and Scorponok warbled up at them.

**_'Blackout told meme that.'_ **

Both jumped in surprise as Ratchet leaned down suddenly, peering closely at them and ignoring the alarmed scientists. **"Are you plotting something?"** he asked suspiciously and Scorponok gave an indignant chitter.

**"Nothing more serious than a nice long nap."** Erin said, cheerful and unrepentant.

The green medic huffed, eyeing the teen perched neatly on the metal scorpion. "How's your knee?"

Erin shrugged. "It throbs a little, but as long as I don't jostle it, it doesn't hurt."

The Autobot in front of them made an odd sound. "Then don't jostle it." Erin grinned.

"Well ain't that sweet? A _machine_ playing nursemaid." Parker sneered.

Erin only smiled mockingly at him. "Well ain't that putrid? Wanna-be scientists trying to be intimidating. Wanna see something really intimidating?" Scorponok knew his cue and acted without a second thought; his bladed tail arched so quickly that it made an eerie whistling sound. Before they could so much as twitch, Scorponok's tail struck three times, each time shaving a bit of hair from their army-style haircuts. "Scorponok here can shave your heads bald before you can blink twice. Ironhide behind you can incinerate you in a heartbeat, Ratchet can slice you in half in half a second, and everyone here has a way they could kill you in less than five seconds. Do you really want to mess with that? You already saw that Jazz has no problem with juggling you."

At that, all three went pale, though Parker's chin jutted out mulishly. "They're pacifists." He argued fiercely. "They'd never hurt us." There wasn't much conviction in his voice.

Erin smiled slightly. "Well then you haven't seen Mission City then, have you? Besides. Scorponok does pretty much anything I ask him to, and if I ask him to kill you, then he will." The scorpion arched his tail to reinforce the threat, and the scientists snapped their mouths shut.

Ratchet made an odd sound. "**Someone has a mean streak."** He muttered and Erin chortled. "Anyway, would you and Mei mind calling Defense Secretary Keller for us while we load these jerks in the brig? Ask him to send a few people and scientists to come and help us detain, control, and figure out this mess."

"It is doubtful that he would believe a teenager. A blind one at that." Samson sneered.

**"Tell him that I said '_Bellum omnium contra omnes_****.' It means 'War of all against all', and it's our code-phrase."** Optimus said, and Erin nodded. **"He should say in return '_Che sara, sara'_'What will be will be.'****" **Doubtfully she eyed the stairs but slowly climbed down from Scorponok's back and began to climb down the stairs nonetheless, limping heavily but making it slowly but surely.

She walked to the console as the scientists were roughly picked up and marched away to the brig. The remaining Autobots were sent to flush out the rest of the humans and load them in the brig as well. In a separate cell, of course; the Autobots wouldn't be that cruel.

Finding the keys, Mei took over and overrode the systems holding the base in lockdown, allowing the Autobots to access the brig and the other doors on base. And also allowing them to access the communications console. Racing along the delicate systems and programs, Mei brought up the comm. call for Defense Secretary Keller, activating both visual and audio with a simple "push".

_"Defense Secretary…"_ the old man on the other end stopped suddenly in surprise, obviously not expecting to see a young girl. _"Little girl, do you know who you've called?"_

Erin rolled her dark, blind eyes. "Defense Secretary Keller, yes I know who I have called. I'm not a little girl – I'm turning sixteen next month – and I'm under orders. Optimus asked me to tell you '_bellum omnium contra omnes_.'"

The man blinked in surprise. "'Che sara, sara.'" He replied, surprised. _"You know Optimus?"_ he asked suspiciously and Erin nodded. "_Where is he?"_

Mei turned around; the Med-bay was empty save for her and Scorponok who was making his stately way over. "He's on his way to escort the scientists to the brig and flush out the remaining humans. Which reminds us. Ratchet asked us to ask you to send some people to help us out, as we have a small problem with a few pests."

Keller frowned. _"Pests?"_ he echoed.

Erin shrugged. "Pests. You know, two legs, patchy fur, standing around five feet high, belonging to a secret organization called Sector Seven which was supposed to be shut down a year and a half ago… that kind of pest. We're having a real problem with them. They've set up their own little colony in our control room, the irritating little buggers."

There was silence for a long while from Keller. After a moment, she heard him talking to someone in the background, though the sound was muffled. _"Okay."_ The suddenly-clear voice startled Erin, though she hid it. _"I have a few squads en route."_

"_Danke_. I'll go let them know." Keller may have nodded, but Erin wasn't sure. With Mei's help, she turned off the monitors and climbed on Scorponok's back. "High ho Scorpy, _away_!"

Shaking his head, Scorponok made his way to and out the doors then down the halls. **_'Find PrimePrime?'_**

**_'Yes please, Scorponok.'_** Mei said as Erin yawned. **'_We have a message to deliver._'** The scorpion chittered but said nothing else, carrying them obediently down the halls. Finding Prime was easy; two turns and they found him in the middle of the hallway with a group of Autobots, weapons drawn.

Prime listened carefully to their reports on the matter and deemed it well enough that they could wait for Keller's men to arrive before infiltrating Sector Seven's control room. His anxious and angry men went to the rec. room to reenergize and ensure that their weapons were in working order. As the girl and disembodied AllSpark watched the great Autobot leader lumber away, she winced when she heard an unsettling sound, not unlike the almost-painful jangled note a TV made.

To her horror, it escalated until the fine hairs at the base of her skull and the back of her neck rose on end. Shivers ran down her back, and squeezing her eyes shut, she clapped her hands hard over her ears, hoping to cut off the sound.

**_'Uh-oh.'_**

Erin forced her eyes open and found the reason for Scorponok's worry. It was a scrawny little thing, perhaps four feet tall and armed with deadly-looking claws. It was silver with blue optics, and chittered angrily, to which Scorponok answered with a deeper, angrier chitter-growl. There was a hum as the scorpion's cannons whirled to life and trained on the little being.

**_'Scorponok!'_** the small creature chittered in surprise, rearing up from its territorial, wary crouch. **_'Got girl!'_**

The scorpion hissed, arching his tail angrily though Erin could feel him shaking beneath her. _**'Go ****away, Frenzy.'**_

**_'Scorponok! We have to get out of here.'_** Erin hissed, eyes squeezing shut once more. The sound was escalating to an unbearable level of pain for her. More than her inflamed knee, more than any of her injuries combined. **'Now.'**

**_'Why?'_** Scorponok asked in surprise, an optic rolling to look up at her while his remaining three remained fixed on Frenzy. **_'No danger.'_** Only then did he seem to notice the way Erin was crouched on his back, virtually every hair on her body standing on end. He warbled in worry, cannons disengaging and optics rolling until all of them were trained on her.

**_'We need to get to the infirmary.'_** Mei told him as Erin lapsed into an icy-hot blast of pain. **_'There's something wrong._ Really _wrong_.'**

**_'Can hear us?'_** Frenzy asked, confused. **_'Humans not hear us.'_** Scorponok had already begun running as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of the med-bay.

_'What is that?'_ Erin growled to Mei who did a mental equivalent of a shrug.

_'I don't know. I'm going to check.'_ The AllSpark sensed her host's reluctant acceptance of it. _'I promise I'll come back.'_

_'…All right.'_ Erin leaned down until her face was against the metal of Scorponok's shoulder and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long trip to the med-bay.

--

**_Danke_ - 'Thanks'**

**Okie dokie. The story's beginning to wind down. :(**

**What are your opinions of Barricade and Frenzy? What would you like them to do? Barricade had been assumed dead a few stories back along with Frenzy, but they have come back by some means (which will be later explained. What would you like them to do? Join Autobots, bring Decepticons to try and capture Mei/Erin, tell everyone 'screw off' and walk away after giving a one-fingered salute, etc.**


	10. Monsters?

**Whoo. Next chapter up. ((dances around and tries not to hurt self)) **

**The psychotic plot bunnies that run this story have returned en masse and won't leave me alone. Which, you know, is perfectly fine with me. I'm tired of thinking of things I could write instead of this. ((grumbles)) Anyway, I'm relatively pleased with how this came out, you know? I envisioned a lot of other things in it, but I couldn't add them in because I had no way of describing them. If I ever get out of my art jam, maybe I'll draw a few pictures for this story and post them in my deviantArt account... unlikely, but whatever. :)**

**More Cade and Autobot interaction next chapter... maybe. Or at least near the ending after the pests are driven out. :)**

* * *

Frenzy chittered erratically in Cybertronian the entire way, warily staying away from Erin lest Scorponok deem him a threat to the girl and attack. For the most part, Erin ignored him, too busy clutching her head in pain as thankfully, the "sound" lessened with distance. Mei returned a few seconds later, claiming that she didn't have the strength to make the stretch; indeed, her mind-voice sounded weary as Erin's did when she didn't get enough sleep and woke up early.

Abruptly, Scorponok stopped, jarring the girl's injured knee and causing her to cry out.

**"Little Scorponok."** The voice was deep and grating, nothing like the now-familiar Autobot voices. It wasn't unpleasant, but it also wasn't smooth; more like a mix of both that gave her the vague thought of a rusty grate. The voice sounded both amused and surprised. **"Frenzy, how have you found our friend so quickly?"**

Gasping, Erin clenched her leg as she fought to remain silent. Scorponok was shaking once more, though if in fear or worry for her, she couldn't tell. _**'CadeCade! Did nothing just walk down hall. Scorpy found. Protects it, though.'**_

There was a pause. **"I see."** Scorponok hissed and backed up; Erin could hear the whir of his cannons charging, and feel his tail arching.

_'Barricade.'_ Mei whispered. _'Where Frenzy is, he's not far behind. He's known to be murderous.'_ She trailed off as a fresh wave of pain assaulted Erin. _'Are you all right, Erin?' _

_'Fine. Just peachy, in fact.'_

Mei gave a dry chuckle. '_You only say "peachy" if you're being sarcastic. Thus, you must be okay.'_ Erin grumbled but said nothing.

_**'Need to get to med-bay.'**_ Scorponok chittered almost fearfully, backing up marginally before stopping, tail arching further. _**'**__**Girl**__** hurthurt. Needneed medic.'**_

There was a long pause that seemed to last an eternity. **"You care for this human, don't you Scorponok?" **

There was an immediate answer from the scorpion. _**'Girl friendfriend. Be nice to Scorponok and keep Autobots from shootshooting Scorponok. Healheal Scorp**__**o**__**nok's tail.'**_ He waved the appendage for emphasis. _**'Girl hurthurt bad and Scorponok needneed take girl to medic. Medic knowknow how to help girl. Girl says medic always knows.'**_ There was a seed of doubt as Scorponok added the last part, but the former Decepticon pet remained stubbornly optimistic.

Barricade was silent for a long while, then: **"Come. If she can direct me, we can get there much faster."**

Scorponok hesitated, then looked up at the pale, sweating face of his friend. **"I'm blind, Barricade."** Erin told him shakily. **"If I could, I would, but I can't; then I'd also be leaving Scorponok and I wouldn't want t' do that."**

**"You can understand us?"**

Erin's lip curled in distaste, impatient to go. **"There are a lot of things I can do, b****ut one thing I can't do is see. Regardless, we need to get to the med-bay **_**now**_**."**

Barricade rumbled in amusement as Frenzy cackled. **"Then let us be on our way, then."** There were two thudding steps and Scorponok lurched forward, racing down the halls. There was the unmistakable of a transformation, and a powerful engine rumbled somewhere behind them.

_**'This will take some explaining.**__'_ Mei said in quiet amusement, involving Scorponok, Frenzy, and Barricade in the conversation.

Erin snorted. _**'Indeed. I just hope Ironhide doesn't shoot me for bringing two more Decepticons home.' **_She chuckled out loud. _**'I can just see it now: "Mama Ratchet, can we keep them?" Insert big googly eyes here and an innocent smile.'**_

Mei laughed though she sounded weary. _**'"Mama?"**_' she echoed. _**'I'd rather have an anaconda armed with hundreds of sharp, pointy objects at his beck and the ability to throw them while spewing out curses in every known language of the galaxy for a mother.'**_

Scorponok chittered in amusement. _**'He certainly protective enough.'**_

_**'Like you are?'**_ Erin asked sweetly and yelped as Scorponok shook.

_**'Now you see what I have to deal with.'**_ Mei told Barricade and Frenzy as Erin and Scorponok began to bicker like little kids. Which in a sense they were.

Barricade's engine growled in his version of a laugh as Frenzy bounced spastically on his front seat. **"I pity you and all that are involved."**

_**'As you well should.'**_

_**'Aww, Mei!'**_

Their conversation was postponed as they reached the med-bay. Scorponok paused but at the symbiotes' prompting, opened the door.

_**'Wait here a moment, please.'**_ Erin told the Decepticons behind them who said nothing but obeyed.

Ratchet's optics were immediately on them as they entered, and he fairly ran over to them, eyeing the suddenly-pale face of the formerly tan girl. "Are you all right?"

Erin shook her head. "No, not really. We delivered the message, then went to tell Prime. On our way back, I heard something that really hurt. Like a high-pitched screeching that presses at the base of my skull. Hurts like hell, by the way. On our way back, we met a few…acquaintances."

Without looking, she could tell his optics were narrowed warily. "What kind of…acquaintances?"

Erin scratched the back of her head almost guiltily. "Well…the kind that someone living with an Autobot sees up close without being stomped on or coddled. An acquaintance that isn't usually seen working with an Autobot."

There was a long pause and slowly, Barricade inched forward so his hood was visible and halfway in the med-bay. "You brought _more _Decepticons here?"

_"What?"_ Ironhide roared, shaking the floor as he leapt to his feet. The cannons on his arms whirled to life and fired before anyone could stop him. There was a roar as Barricade charged into the room, transforming without slowing a beat. Like a professional baseball player, he slid in front of the symbiotes and Scorponok with the sharp screech and whine of tearing and scratching metal. The blast connected with Barricade's chest and stomach, tearing through the metal and into delicate systems. The second wave of cannon-fire came as Barricade fell with a cry of surprise and pain.

Erin had never felt so hopeless, trapped on Scorponok's back as the next wave of oppressive heat raced forward, ready to tear into the Decepticon's (was he neutral now, or will this sudden attack send him back to the Decepticon's side?) stomach, tearing through weakened metal and destroying everything it touched and sending him into agony before he died. Blind, she could do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut.

They opened on their own accord and through Mei, she could "see" what was going on. Which the AllSpark was going to stop. Their hands shot out, fingers splayed out as if to do a push-up on the air itself. The blast, seen as a blue ripple of air that crackled like electricity stopped as if it hit an invisible wall, bluish embers flying in all directions as it extinguished.

Ratchet acted, throwing a wrench with unerring accuracy and knocking Ironhide hard in the head as the symbiotes scrambled down from Scorponok's back. Painfully limping the small distance between them and Barricade, they waited as he moved on his back, optics flickering in pain and wires sparking.

_'Primus, I hope I have enough strength for this.'_ Mei said quietly and had the surprising feeling of her host comforting _her_ for once.

_'We'll do it together._' Erin's calm, hidden strength and will filled the AllSpark's spirit as drinking warm tea filled Erin's body with warmth on cold days.

_'Aye. Together._' Together, they raised their arms and placed them on Barricade's side. Closing their eyes, they concentrated and the power from the AllSpark and stubborn determination and human strength from Erin spread through their body, down their arms, and into Barricade's body. Erin's nose began to bleed from the amount of power flowing through her body, and her legs became weak, but they stubbornly ignored it and was rewarded with the sound and feeling of metal knitting itself together, wires reconnecting, and power rising to do its ordered work. With a slight smile of accomplishment, they closed their eyes and allowed their body to fall.

-

When they woke, Erin could tell that something was wrong. It felt as if she was in a pool of some strange liquid that covered her entirely and was both warm and tingly at the same time.

_'Sorry, Erin.'_ Mei said, sounding stronger than she had a while ago.

_'What's going on?'_ she asked, intrigued.

_'I was running low on energy so I took a gamble and… well, jumped into a cube of energon.'_ Mei sounded apologetic at that. _'I figured that since none of my energy reserves are nearby, the best way for me to recharge and gain my power back was to somehow ingest fuel.'_

_'Ah. I see. Would you mind if I get a breath of air? My lungs are stinging.'_

_'Oh. Right. Sorry, Erin.'_

Erin gave a crooked smile. _'Nah, it's okay; I don't mind.'_ She surfaced and took a gulp of cool air before obligingly diving back down into the warm-tingly depths.

_'I don't think it'll have any harmful side effects on you, but I'm not entirely sure.'_ Mei admitted as her host settled herself at the bottom of the cube of energon. _'I just hope it doesn't affect you too much.'_

Erin said nothing for a while but Mei could tell that she wasn't particularly bothered by the chance of being injured; instead, she had nothing to really say. It all changed when something connected with the liquid they were immersed in and a pair of large metal fingers wrapped around their waist. Unceremoniously they were yanked out of the liquid and dropped, dripping on a berth. "Hey!" Erin sputtered, wiping her eyes and shoving her wet hair out of her face.

"What the _HELL_ were you doing?" Ratchet demanded. "You could've killed yourself!"

"Well I didn't, all right?" Erin snapped back, unhappy about the chilly air in the med-bay; the energon, no matter how dangerous, would be a welcome relief from her shivering. "Do I look dead to you? Well _do I_?"

_**'Friend all right?'**_ Scorponok asked meekly, approaching slowly from behind.

Erin closed her eyes and counted to ten in all the languages she knew. Calm, she opened her eyes and stroked Scorponok's head gently. _**'Friend just grumpy.'**_

_**'Oh. Okay.'**_

_**'What girl doing?' **_Frenzy asked, poking her gently with a clawed hand.

_**'Shivering. It's what humans do when they're cold.'**_

_**'Oh. Girl cold?'**_

_**'Yes Frenzy, girl is cold.'**_ Scorponok chittered, annoyed.

_**'Did you have to deal with this at the Decepticon base?'**_ Mei asked Barricade, meaning the bickering between the hacker and scorpion.

Barricade gave a grumble of a sigh. **"You have no idea."**

_**'Then I pity you.'**_ That caused Barricade to chuckle, then laugh from his perch nearby. Then, **"Okay, Ratchet, I'm aware that you're slagged off at us for jumping into a cube of energon. We're sorry and we'll never do it again."**

_'Fat chance.'_ Mei muttered and Erin fought a smile. Mei paused. _'I went and searched for the source of the sound and it comes from the control room where __a certain colony of pests has__ established their base of operations.'_

Erin frowned, ignoring whatever Ratchet was saying to them and concentrating more on what Mei was telling her. _'That doesn't sound good.'_

_'No, of course not.'_ Dry amusement colored her voice as she paused. _'I'm going to go and try to stall them as long as possible.'_

_'Mei?' _Erin asked, catching the spirit before it could leave. _'I think I should go with you. Remember the last time we stretched?__'_ She felt the hesitation radiating from her symbiote. _'Who knows? Maybe I can help somehow?'_

_'You realize Ratchet's gonna kill us when we get back, don't you?'_

Erin grinned, leaning comfortably against Scorponok's claw. _'Since when do_ you _care?_' With a wry laugh, Mei "pulled" Erin along with her, soaring through the walls and down the halls, racing toward Sector Seven's hideout, a pair of wraiths bent on taking things into their own hands.

-

The pair hovered over a pair of guards a moment later. _'We need to get them out of here.'_ Mei told Erin. _'Or better yet, unconscious so they can't sound the alarm.'_

The human sank lower until she was directly in front of the first. _'I wonder…'_ then she disappeared, flying directly into the man's body. The guard yelped in surprise as he was thrown back a few feet before catching his balance with amazing speed. Before the other could react, "he" swung his firearm and knocked the other over the head before eyeing the impromptu bludgeoning weapon before turning it on "himself". Erin crept out a moment later a wide smile on her spectral face. _'Good enough?'_

Mei shook what could pass as her head in amusement. _'You_ definitely _have a mean streak.' _Erin pouted before following her symbiote friend into the next room, where the agonizing sound had been coming from. Then all they could do was gape.

_'Oh my.'_ Erin whispered, floating along the enormous shipping containers, each carrying a rack similar to one in a slaughterhouse. On each hook was a strange, pathetic creature that couldn't be human or Cybertronian. They were instead, a sad, grotesque mix of the two, and no two of them were alike save for their eyes. Each eye was bright and glowing, red as blood and luminous as rubies. In each container there were perhaps twenty of the sad creatures, and there were perhaps ten of the containers.

_'They are neither organic nor machine. Those poor creatures.'_ Erin could say nothing in response, staring on in horror. The thing on the first rack beside her twitched, luminous optics activating. The cyborg-creature did nothing more, giving a sort of mechanical sigh and swinging lightly on the hook. _'The mechanical parts were forced upon them; look at the massive amount of chafing around the metal areas.'_

The cyborg near Erin deactivated its optics and fell back into an uneasy recharge-mode. The human ghosted down the racks before stopping at the one Mei was inspecting. _'Sweet Primus.'_

Any other time, Mei would've laughed at hearing the human teen calling to an alien god, but the horror was too evident in her symbiote's voice for the deity to call any semblance of amusement to her mind-voice. _'What is it, Erin?'_

_'I knew him. Whenever I went to visit Uncle Aldrin at the base, he'd take me around and see all sorts of things.'_ Horror colored her voice, and a small moan drifted out as she continued on. _'He was really nice but the last I heard from him, he was killed in action a few months before Mission City.'_

_'I guess this is what happens now to soldiers who die fighting for their country.'_ Mei said disgust evident. _'Stuffed with mechanical parts and other crap to fight another war with beings that'd rather injure themselves trying not to injure another being. It sickens me.'_

_'That's humans for you.'_ The sadness was a raw wound that bled from Erin's thoughts and voice. _'Killing each other and mutilating the remains.'_

_'What was his name?'_ Mei asked, peering closer at the creature. With a spectral hand, she touched the skin of the cyborg's cheek in an almost comforting gesture without thought to look at the dog tag hanging around its neck; it was filled with numbers, not letters.

Erin hesitated for a long while. '_Michael._' She said at last. '_His name was Michael.'_

As if hearing his name brought the dead soldier back to life, the cyborg jerked and its optics activated. One by one, the cyborgs around it activated, each raising their grotesque head and looking around almost blankly. Then, the one formerly called Michael spoke.

_**-Who calls?-**_

With a surprised gasp, Mei and Erin jumped back, swirling around each other anxiously. The confused query was echoed by all of the other cyborgs until it sounded like a never ending echo.

Mei was tugging on Erin to leave, but the human remained firm, giving the pitiful creature a hug. _'I call.'_ The monstrosity asked again and taking a deep breath, Erin tried again.

_**-I call.-**_

There was a long pause. _**–You call?-**_

_'Erin, what are you doing?'_ Mei demanded, swirling anxiously around her symbiote. _'He's_ not Michael anymore.'

Erin ignored her. _**-Yes. I call.- **_

_**-Where you? You not here?-**_ the dead soldier sounded confused.

_**-I'm here but not.- **_Erin replied. _**–What are you? Why are you here? Do you remember me?-**_

There was a long pause. _**–Not sure. They call **__**U**__**s Monsters, but not know what we are.-**_

_**-Not know. Not know. Not know.-**_ the plaintive phrase was echoed around the control room.

_**-They send **__**U**__**s here. Say **__**Y**__**ou fight. If no fight, no listen, We hurt.-**_ the soldier sounded bitter, and rage was filling its deep voice. _**–They say that They better than big metal ones. Say They can destroy big metal ones and send Us after them.-**_

_'Mei. Sector Seven wants them to destroy the Autobots.'_ Horror and revulsion filled Erin's mind-voice.

_'Not only do they want to get rid of what could be a huge asset to their defense and knowledge, they stoop to messing with them that should be dead and resting peacefully to accomplish it.'_ Mei was filled with a great many emotions, anger and revulsion being the strongest of all.

_**-We want to help you.-**_ Erin said after sensing the rage emanating from her symbiote.

_**-Help us? How can help?-**_ the soldier sounded intrigued. _**–We not like Them. They mean to Us and hurt Us a lot. Want hurt **_**Them**_** now.-**_

_**-We'll do just that.- **_Mei promised them. _**–We help you and you help us. Sound fair?-**_

The half-gone face of the soldier formerly known as Michael split into a freakish grin. _**–Sound fair.-**_ he agreed. _**–You help Us, we help You. We destroy Them together.-**_

_**-Together. Together. Destroy Them together.-**_ the room echoed with the wordless murmur of cyborg voices.

-

_**-First need destroy Thing.-**_ Michael told them, red optics alight at the prospect of hurting Sector Seven. _**–Thin makes screeching sound and hurts Us when not follow what They tell us. When Thing destroyed, We run out and fight Them.-**_

_**-Don't hurt the other humans and big metal ones.-**_ Mei told them firmly, etching in their minds what the squad of humans and Autobots would look like. _**–They're helping us too.-**_

_**-No hurt others.-**_ the cry was echoed around the room as the cyborgs helped each other down from the hooks and armed themselves. Only Michael remained apart, talking with the symbiote "spirits".

_**-I show you to Thing. Then arm up.-**_ he told them when they asked. He thumped his metal-and-organic-matter chest with a metal fist. _**–Strong enough now, stronger and meaner with weapons and armor.- **_that being said, he led them at a quick, ground-eating lope across the room. The symbiote pair followed him to a set of closed doors. –_**Guards on other side.-**_ Michael told them. _**–We cannot open from this side. We have tried.-**_

Erin placed a spectral hand on his shoulder. _**–It's okay, Michael. We can handle it.-**_ the grotesque cyborg nodded and went to arm up. _'Let's do this._' With Mei in the lead, they plunged through the metal door.

In a moment, they took care of the pair of guards before pausing to look at the Thing. It resembled a large metal stereo, though no stereo any of them had ever seen was taller than ten feet tall and made of thin sheets of hammered metal as the Thing was.

Their moment of surprised awe was over and they got to work dismantling it bolt by bolt to see how it worked and to ensure that it couldn't be put back together again. Without warning, the machine turned on and the powerful motor whirred, catching them both by surprise and dragging their spectral bodies through the sloped hole of the machine, twining them around each other as if trying to braid them together.

Erin couldn't break free, and neither could Mei despite all the deity's struggles. _'The energon was only a temporary fix.'_ She explained as they both struggled. _'My reserves are still severely depleted.'_

_'Together.'_ Erin suggested. _'Like we did with Barricade and Ironhide; we can do this_ together _– not separate.'_

Mei paused. There was great risk involved, but… there was a great risk to many things they did, involving being symbiotes. _'On three. One…two…three!'_ together they stopped struggling and allowed the motor to pull them into the machine together as one.

* * *

**Okay. There's a lot of stuff in this chapter which makes me wish I could open my head, pull the ideas and images out, and shove them into the computer. ((pouts)) Regardless, I'm rather fond of this chapter.**

**I've borrowed a lot of ideas from all sorts of genres other than Transformers: more than eight in all. If anyone can catch five or more, I'll .. I dunno, do something for them. Requested story, perhaps? Dunno. I'm in a rather cheerful mood right now. :) Must've been the tea. So go ahead. Guess. ((big grin))**


	11. Oh How Memories Are Fleeting

**Sorry for taking so long. :( I was really busy; last night I ended up going to a school play and later today I have a track meet to go to. If my mom lets me, I'll take my laptop so I can work on the story before my event. If not... then I'll take my notebook and write the old-fashioned way. ((shrug))**

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Ratchet, in the middle of the granddaddy of all lectures (or so the humans said) had his back to the symbiotes when it happened, and only the worried chittering of Scorponok and Frenzy alerted him to the problems with his patients.

The girl was slumped over, limp as a ragdoll (Primus he should _really _stop picking up those human phrases). Her energon-soaked clothes clung to her slender frame, dripping the pinkish liquid on the formerly-immaculate berth.

"Erin?" the limp mass didn't move. "Mei?" no reaction. Alarmed – even Mei wouldn't ignore a call from the medic no matter the hour – Ratchet lunged forward and picked up the human, scanning her automatically.

**"What's wrong?"** Barricade demanded, sounding genuinely worried.

**"I don't know."** Ratchet snapped back, placing her on the berth and activating his hologram to peel open an eyelid. **"Scans indicate that she's perfectly healthy save for her knee which is inflamed. It's as if she fainted all of a sudden, something she's **_**never**_** done.**** There's no sign of cardiac arrest, either.****"**

_**'Was talktalking with Other,'**_ Scorponok said helpfully.

_**'Yeayea. Dunno what saying, but talking with Other.'**_ Frenzy chittered, shifting anxiously. He wasn't particularly caring, but he _was_ fond of Scorponok, and the little hacker knew that Scorponok was loyal to those he befriended to the bitter end.

**"They were talking?"** Ratchet frowned.

**"Is that a bad thing?"** Barricade rumbled, confused.

The green medic shook his head. **"Not necessarily, but recently Mei's been developing a love of ignoring whatever I tell them."**

**"Again, is that a bad thing?"** the former-Decepticon muttered, earning a glare from Ratchet.

Ratchet grumbled to himself while inspecting the limp teenager, brushing wet-darkened hair out of her face and peeling back an eyelid to see the condition of her eyes. They were blank and glassy, appearing almost fake. Alarmed, Ratchet felt for her pulse in her neck. To find none.

**"What are you doing?"** Barricade asked, curious.

**"Feeling for a pulse to determine whether or not they're alive."** Ratchet told him stubbornly, changing the position of his fingers to see if it was only the placement that prevented him from feeling the subtle beat of her heart. There. Feeling the gentle pressure on the jugular vein, Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief before checking her vital signs with a lighter spark; she was alive, at least. **"Their breathing is shallow and their heartbeat is faint."** He said, thinking aloud as he scanned the symbiotes once more. **"They seem healthy enough, and there is no indication as to why either of them would faint like that.**** Their vitals are fine if not a bit slow, and Erin's physical reflexes are coming back okay."**

**"The light's on but nobody's home?"** Barricade asked, activating his own hologram and peeling back an eyelid to look into the glossy brown pools of Erin's eyes. **"Her pupils are dilated, too."**

_**'Scans okay?'**_ Scorponok asked, and Ratchet frowned at the scorpion.

**"Of course they're okay."** He retorted.

The scorpion shifted anxiously beneath the glare. _**'Saidsaid before that Other messed with scans.'**_

Ratchet frowned, snapping his head back to stare at the human, scanning her again. The scans came out perfectly clear without a trace of abnormalities. **"Primus."** He whispered.

-

Erin was thankful that the rumbling of the motor kept the sound of the Thing at bay, but it was rather uncomfortable to be braided together with Mei in the way the motor was winding them. _'It's hurting the others!' _Mei called to her symbiote over the roar echoing around them in the chamber. Erin made no reply, watching as their spectral bodies began to merge little by little instead of being closely braided. And then it came without warning; the great heave of the engine. It spun them together in a heartbeat, and suddenly there were no boundaries between them.

They were surprised at the amount of sensory information was pouring in despite not having a body; scents, temperature, the gentle thrumming of the powerful motor, everything was felt. Colors were brilliant, and their eyes knew no bounds. A mixture of organic and AllSpark energy filled them to the brim, fused as seamlessly as they were.

They smiled, reveling in the feel of _completeness_ they now shared. They straightened from their cramped position and with a tortured groan the machine fell to pieces, engine halting. Like a wraith, they leapt into the air and slid through the wall in time to watch the cyborgs race through the door which had been blown open. The Sector Seven guards, now awake, were caught by surprise and mowed over by the tide of flesh and metal plating.

Something called to them and they paused to figure out what it was. Ah, there; in the Autobot infirmary, an injured organic body was "calling" forlornly to them. With a slight smile, they allowed the pull of physical matter to tug them through many walls (some filled with fighting humans and cyborgs, others filled with immaculate equipment) until at last they reached the teenage human body that "called" them. It was surrounded by machines, some sentient and others not, the non-sentient ones giving a steady, incessant beep. With a sigh of contentment, they slipped down, down, into the dark depths as feeling gradually came back to them.

-

Ratchet stared at the lifeless body of his friend and patient. Erin had been a sweet girl, made important by the personification of the AllSpark residing in her chest; rash and violent with amazing self-control over herself as well as her emotions. Mei was now more than a simple cube to him now, more than a deity, even; she was a wise and caring friend who, like Erin, was willing to lend a hand when needed and sometimes when it wasn't.

Mei knew that with Erin, she carried the hopes of the continuity of their species. Now their hopes were dashed; they had always assumed that if Erin died, then Mei would as well. Now he felt as hopeless as he had before they found Erin and Mei.

With a forlorn sigh, Ratchet pulled the sheet over Erin's face, just as Katie walked over, giving a Barricade an unconsciously wide berth in the process. "What's going on?" she asked, meaning the irritating beep that immediately silenced.

Ratchet ran his hand through his holographic hair, a habit he had picked up from Erin who had a tendency to be antsy and anxious when left waiting. He wasn't entirely sure how to break the news to her cousin that she was dead.

The sheet moved, and Erin sat up, looking awfully confused. Ratchet gaped at her; it was impossible! Her heart had stopped beating three minutes ago; how could she still be alive and functioning? Unnaturally blue eyes flitted around the room going from face to face in the space of a breath. The girl's chest heaved and tan hands went clumsily to her neck which she clutched; the blue eyes widened in surprise and a tinge of fear as she struggled to take a breath.

Katie and Ratchet leapt forward, pressing her gently on her back and pulling her hands from her throat. "Calm down!" Ratchet roared, but they gave no sign of hearing him, the blue eyes (he'd figure that out later) flashing first to his face, then to Katie's and back. With a rasping gasp, the girl took a deep breath of air and once getting the hang of it, continued to breathe normally. Slowly the strangely blue eyes calmed down and stopped their nervous flitting, instead staring directly above them at the bright lights. "Are you okay?"

The eyes didn't move, and hardly blinked. "Erin?" No response. "Mei?" Not even a twitch. Katie frowned and placed a gentle hand on the girl's arm. The eyes flitted to her face as the girl's erratic breathing slowed to a more normal pace. "Are you okay?" There was no sign of comprehension in those piercing blue eyes, only a calm wariness.

**"Are you okay?" **Ratchet tried again, speaking slowly. The eyes flashed to them, and slowly the girl sat up. She looked around almost curiously, nothing escaping her gaze as she continued to ignore everything that was said to and around her. She looked down at herself almost curiously, opening and closing her fists, bending and twisting her arm, elbow, and shoulders.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Ratchet admitted to Katie who was glaring at him after finding out what happened. "Maybe it was the energon, maybe it wasn't. I'm not entirely sure but for three minutes she was dead and now she doesn't seem to know us."

"Or hear us." Barricade added, frowning at the raw curiosity that burned in the girl's eyes as she looked around though she made no move to explore, seeming content to stay where she was on the cot. "At least understand us."

Katie sat on the cot next to the girl, causing her to glance curiously over. She made sure she had the girl's attention before pointing at herself. "I," she pointed to her lips. "Talk." She pointed at the girl and she turned her head to follow the finger. "You. Listen." She pointed at her own ear before tapping the girl's. Katie tapped her temple then her chest and lips. "Understand what I'm saying?" The girl shook her head, closing those strangely blue eyes.

Clumsily she tapped her chest then her temple. Reaching clumsily over, she pointed at Katie then tapped her temple. Katie looked up at Ratchet and Barricade who were frowning down at them. "I don't get it." The girl was looking at them expectantly.

_**'What going on?'**_ Frenzy asked and the girl jerked her head to stare at him, nearly falling over in the process. _**'Oh. Awake now?'**_

There was a long pause as Barricade and Ratchet held their breaths. _**'**__**Yes. We're awake**__**.'**_ The soft reply was made in an odd voice; sort of a mix between Mei's musical voice and Erin's unaccented lilt.

Frenzy chittered, hopping almost happily in his own spastic way. _**'Good. Scorpy sadsad you not awake. Worryworry 'bout you.'**_

_**'Scorpy? Worried about us?'**_ a slight frown passed over the girl's face. _**'Why is **__**Scorpy**__** worried?'**_

Frenzy stopped moving and peered closely at her. _**'No remember? He friend.'**_

The girl looked down at her hands, opening and closing them. '_**No, we don't remember.'**_ She said quietly. _**'Where are we?'**_

_**'Infirmary.'**_

_**'Why?'**_

_**'You're injured.'**_ This was a different voice and echoed from one of the big things above them.

_**'In-'**_ the girl stiffened, eyes widening. _**'Michael!'**_ she leapt to her feet and stumbled; Katie caught her and held her steady. Recognition flared to life in her eyes and as the med-bay doors opened to admit a group of armed men, her lips peeled back in a disgusted snarl which was a habit of Erin's. They lowered their weapons at her and Erin growled. Every bit of electronic equipment came to life and clambered over them, digging into their skin with razor-sharp claws and shrieking angrily.

It was easy for the cyborgs tailing them to take them out, and they soon found themselves faced with two human girls and four big metal beings.

Katie peered closely at Erin. Blue eyes brightened when they rested on one of the two pitiful creatures in the doorway. At six foot two, the one Erin was looking at was formidable with dark brownish hair and pale skin where it was visible. Covering most of its body was the tattered, grimy remains of an army uniform. Whole chunks of his – as it was clearly male – skin were missing. The holes were patched with metal and in some places it appeared as if the skin was merely covering a metal person. A large mole was just above the creature's mouth on his left side; his right side was gone, and silvery metal shone through – metal teeth glinted as the powerful jaws moved to an approximation of a smile upon catching sight of Erin with its brilliant red eyes. Optics, really, for they were machines. A massive rocket launcher was slung across its back, and it held a large machine gun in one hand.

The other was shorter than her comrade but no less intimidating. She looked to be Asian, or had been Asian once. Like her companion, her eyes were gone, replaced by mechanical optics that glowed as red as his did. In one mechanical hand she held a long blade with a machine gun slung across her back. The entire left side of her face was missing, as was her lips and jaw, revealing strong metal "bones". She slid the blade into the scabbard at her hip and pulled her gun out, sighting on Erin and Katie who had come to stand beside her.

The male growled and slapped it down which caused her to make an odd sound and back away. A great smile spread across Erin's face and stumbling, she made her way down the stairs to him as Ratchet and Barricade pulled out their weapons. Warily, the male creature made a sort of hissing sound, but Erin whirled on them. _**'Don't you **_**dare**_**.'**_ She hissed in that odd voice, blue eyes flashing angrily. Obediently, Ratchet lowered his weapon while Barricade hesitated. That done, she scrambled down and moved to hug the cyborg who surprisingly, hugged her back, great arms wrapping carefully around her slim frame.

_**-How has everything gone, Michael?-**_ it was a different "voice", one filled with power that echoed through her slim body.

_**-Gone fine. We win.-**_ the other cyborg gave a sort of grin (or at least seemed as if she did) and nodded.

_**'Erin, what's going on?'**_

The girl frowned, turning around and looking up at Ratchet. _**–"Erin"?-**_ she echoed.

_**-Something wrong?-**_ the girl looked up at the cyborg who looked worried, the expression alien on his grotesque face.

Ratchet frowned and knelt down. '_**Yes. That's your name. Erin. Don't you remember?'**_

The girl looked down at her hands_**. –Everything's fine, Michael.-**_ she told the cyborg quietly. Then, to Ratchet, _**'There are a lot of gaps in our memory. Here and there we remember something, but it is fleeting. It was hard enough remembering how to cycle air and stand. We cannot remember much, but we do remember what happened after we went unconscious.'**_

_**'So is that why you cannot seem to talk?'**_ Barricade asked and slowly the girl nodded.

_**'We can discuss this later. Right now, I'd like to know what's going on.'**_ Ratchet rumbled as another five cyborgs appeared, looking curiously up at them.

The girl's eyes flicked to them and the cyborgs nodded, giving mismatched, predatory grins. _**'These guys are creations of what I believe you call Sector Seven. We know Michael because we had previous experience with him; when we used to visit our uncle, Michael would take us on tours around the military base; he was every bit the older brother we never had. He was killed a while ago, but Sector Seven took his body and recreated it. Similarly, they took the bodies of dead soldiers and made them into the creatures you see now. We ran into them a little while ago and found that if we could disable the machine that Sector Seven used to control them, then we would have two hundred more allies. Their original purpose was to destroy the inhabitants of the base as a failsafe; if anyone in the control room felt threatened or exposed, then they would activate the machine and send these cyborgs out to destroy everything in their path.'**_

Ratchet frowned and Barricade peered at them. The medic cast a blue optic at the girl who was talking with Michael, then at Barricade who seemed interested in the female cyborg's weaponry. Shaking his head, he comm.ed his leader. _'What is it, Ratchet?'_

_'I have some good news and bad news.'_

There was a long pause and Ratchet heard his leader give a tired sigh. _'Bad news first.'_

Ratchet winced_. 'We lost Mei and Erin.'_ There was a long pause. _'There are two articles of good news. First, Erin and Mei appeared to have bonded. It's very difficult to explain, but they appear to be one entity now. The other article of good news is that we have roughly two hundred more allies. If you see any strange creatures – half mechanical beings half humans – don't shoot them and bring them to the med-bay.'_

_'Interesting. I'll be over shortly.'_ The line snapped shut and sighing, Ratchet looked at the girl who was peering up at him thoughtfully. _**'So if you're not Erin and not Mei, what shall we call you?'**_

The frown deepened. _**'We're not sure. How does one find a name?'**_

Barricade gave a rumble of a laugh which the girl ignored. _**'I don't know how humans do it, but usually Cybertronian names come from their functions.'**_

_**'According to my research, human parents give their offspring names on the day of their birth.'**_ Ratchet said helpfully.

_**'Who are **_**our**_** creators?'**_ the girl asked, interested.

Anything anyone else could say was interrupted as Arcee charged in. Optimus followed at a slower, calmer pace though Ratchet could tell that he was as anxious to know what was going on with "Erin" as her guardian was. Upon seeing Barricade and Frenzy, their weapons came out as the cyborgs (that now totaled ten) looked confused. Only Michael had an expression on his face, and that one of fierce anger; he was crouched protectively in front of Erin as the sound of cannons filled the infirmary.


	12. We're not in China, Athena

**:( I'm not happy with how this came out. I realized that its getting rather boring, so I think I'll add something interesting. Then end it. **

**Apologies for not updating earlier. I was really busy.**

* * *

They sat contentedly at the edge of the berth, looking through something identified to them as a "book". The scribbling in its yellowed pages meant nothing to them, but it didn't matter to them; the fascination was enough to keep them interested, turning each page and looking at the scribbles as Michael sat nearby.

_**-What wrong?-**_ he asked, voice sounding worried.

_**-Nothing, really. And yet, everything.-**_ they replied, flipping through the pages idly. _**–It's just that we don't remember any of this; writing, reading, and speaking out loud are beyond what we remember.-**_ they held up the book and showed it to the grotesque cyborg._** –We used to remember this. This used to be our favorite book, yet we remember nothing of it! Why is that?-**_

Michael was quiet for a while, taking the green book from her and flipping through the pages with his big hands that were strangely gentle. _**–Memories linger. Always with us even if forget.-**_ he said at last. _**–Life goes on. If cannot remember life before, then cannot remember life before; make new memories to cherish.-**_ he shook the book in his hands. _**–This takes skill. Skills can be replaced but life cannot. Take one step at time and will recover.-**_

The girl looked down at their "hands". –_**We really hope so, Michael. We really do.-**_ despite his grotesque appearance, they were perfectly comfortable around him and leaned their head on his large shoulder.

"So what _exactly_ happened?" Arcee hissed, blue optics trained on the medic, occasionally flicking defensively towards Barricade.

Ratchet frowned. "I'm not entirely sure about that, Arcee. We'll have to ask them because I definitely can't hazard a guess." His own optics flicked to the girl. "We just barely managed to occupy her without having her wander off on us, and even then I'm not entirely sure she's fully interested in that book."

"At least Michael's keeping her here." Barricade suggested helpfully, earning a baleful glare from Arcee.

"That's certainly true, it seems." Optimus said warily, eyeing the black and white mech. Indeed, the girl had long since lost interest in the book and seemed more interested in leaning on the cyborg's shoulder, amazingly blue eyes half-closed.

"She absolutely can't understand us?" Wheeljack asked, looking over at the girl and cyborg who looked up at him, obviously guessing that they were talking about them.

"Go ahead and try." Katie said dryly. "I've tried nearly all the languages I know and she hasn't done more than blink blankly at me. She doesn't understand Cybertronian, but when you guys do your internal-comm. thingie, she understands it perfectly." Katie didn't seem very happy about this and with a chuckle, Jazz ruffled her hair.

'_**Erin?'**_

Blue eyes trained on him. _**'We are **_**not Erin.'** Was the very blunt, almost irritated answer.

Jazz gave a short, amused chortle. "Well, I for one side with Ratchet's assumption that they somehow merged consciousnesses." At everyone's (especially Katie's) confused look, he gave an unrepentant smirk. "She just snapped at me." In a very human gesture (if they followed the data they had gathered from the girl, she likely wasn't entirely sure of what it meant) the girl raised her fist and extended her middle finger defiantly at them. "I rest my case."

Michael made an odd sort of sound and ruffled the girl's hair. With an irritated squawk, she slapped at his hand, causing the cyborg to repeat that odd sound – apparently his version of a laugh.

"I'm worried about them. Michael too. This can't be good."

"What gave you that idea?" Katie grumbled. Then she paused. "I remember Michael. Not as much as Erin remembers him, but I still remember him."

Jazz looked at her. "Was he like this?" he asked, meaning the gentle but playful way he interacted with the girl.

Katie nodded and smiled. "Once she managed to get him in a headlock. It was quite an amusing sight. He was always the older brother that Erin didn't have."

"We need to figure out how well they're merged and why." Ratchet said thoughtfully, eyeing the pair. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look at Michael and the other cyborgs while we're at it."

"Such intricate designs." Wheeljack murmured, eyeing the female that was lounging nearby. The female eyed him back, just as curious as he was. _**'Do you know how to talk to them?'**_ he asked Erin who paused to consult Michael.

'_**They can understand a spoken language if spoken slowly and clearly enough. I believe the language is called "English".'**_ The girl replied, sounding bored though her blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

"They can understand us?" Wheeljack asked, surprised. "You can understand us?" he asked slowly and clearly as the girl suggested, and the cyborg nodded slowly, as if wary.

'_It depends. Sometimes it hard when speak loud.'_ She signed clumsily. _'Hurts audios.'_

Within seconds they were talking animatedly with each other as Katie rolled her eyes. "Scientists."

Ratchet shrugged before going back to watching Erin and Michael interacting. The latter seemed to be teaching the former something which occupied their concentration.

"A-a-ath-eee-naaa." It was a mangled word that was torn apart to produce syllable-by-syllable. Michael nodded and the girl tried again. "Aah-theee-naa."

Ratchet was over in a flash as the girl seemed very proud of herself, folding her arms in front of her chest smugly. "What?"

The girl wrinkled her nose and repeated the word. "Athena."

_**-I'm afraid I don't understand.-**_ Ratchet said gently as Scorponok and Frenzy bounded over, their short 'nap' done. _**Athena?-**_

The girl nodded smugly, stroking Scorponok's head. The scorpion purred, tail wagging as Frenzy bounced around. _**'Name Athena?'**_ Scorponok asked.

The girl nodded choppily, still not used to such movements. **_–Yes, our name is Athena.-_**

Ratchet frowned and looked down at Katie. "Well, she says her name is now Athena, and I'm guessing that she chose the name herself rather than have people mistakenly call her 'Erin'."

Jazz chortled. "That seemed to make her irritated. Athena, hmm? I think they were going more for the meaning that the actual name. The Greek goddess of wisdom and war, from what I gather."

"So what do we do with her?" Arcee asked, looking worriedly at her charge.

_**-You're different.-**_ Athena's sudden comment surprised them and they turned to look at the girl who wore a slight frown. –_**You and that other one over there.- **_they were given a brief flash of an image: Barricade.

_**-I suppose introductions are in order.-**_ Optimus rumbled, and Athena turned to look at him. _**–I am Optimus Prime. This is my Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. My scout and your guardian, Arcee. Lieutenant Jazz and his charge, Katie. Barricade, Scorponok, and Frenzy.-**_

_**-The Matrix-bearer.-**_ there was mild interest in Athena's voice that was eerily reminiscent of Erin's voice when she wasn't particularly interested in something.

_**-That important?-**_ Michael asked almost lazily, peering up at the large Autobot. _**–Look same as others.-**_

Athena frowned. _**–Well, in many ways it's important: the Matrix of Leadership is given to the chosen Primes – the leaders. There are many misconceptions of the Matrix itself, and few know the truth of the it.-**_

_**-Do you?- **_Optimus asked, curious. _**–I'm afraid I didn't have it explained to me when it was given to me.-**_

Athena's frown deepened. _**–First explain the difference between, say, Jazz and Barricade.-**_

Optimus looked taken aback, and a bit confused as well. It was Jazz who answered. _**–Well, I'm an Autobot and Barricade's a Decepticon.- **_Jazz peered at the dark mech. _**–At least, I **_**think**_** so.-**_ Barricade grunted but said nothing.

There was a pause. _**–What difference?- **_Michael asked, scratching his head in confusion. He looked at Athena for an explanation, only to receive a shrug in reply. They both looked expectantly up at the mechs as Arcee translated for the frustrated Katie.

_**-Well, in a nutshell, Autobots fight to protect life and Decepticons fight to destroy it.-**_ Jazz said. Athena made a thoughtful sound. _**–Why?-**_

She gave an approximation of a shrug. _**–'Cause there's some "Decepticons" outside the base right now.- **_she paused. _**–Is that bad?-**_

Optimus was on his feet instantly. _**–How many?-**_

Athena tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes. _**–Mmmm, between ten and fifteen.-**_

Ratchet frowned and began to get ready. _**–Then yes, Athena. That's bad.-**_

_**-It's **_**very**_** bad.-**_ Jazz interrupted and Athena nodded.

_**-We thought so.-**_

Athena watched as Michael checked his weapons and limited armor covering his body. They didn't like the idea of fighting, and Michael could see it when he looked up. He offered a crooked grin. –_**It be fine.- **_he said, placing a large hand on the girl's shoulder. _**–Don't worry.-**_

Athena shook her head. _**–Be careful and come back safe, please.-**_ The lopsided grin broadened and Michael offered her a smart salute before going off with the remaining cyborgs to protect the back sector of the base.

Athena eyed Katie who was frowning deeply and decided not to bother; the organic couldn't understand her, anyway. Ratchet was fussing, they could see, and curious, they looked for a means to get to him without distracting him. A bundle of wires obligingly lifted themselves, braiding to become a ropy sort of ramp they could walk across. There was an interesting device on the other side, and pausing, they bent to pick it up. It was long and flat, and rather heavy; there was a small button on the side and curiously, they pressed it. With a muffled _shiiiiin_ a laser blade shot out.

With a quiet noise of amused approval, they pressed the button again and the blade disappeared. They pressed the button again and the blade shot out; this time, they touched a piece of wire with it and were amazed to see it slice clean through it. Hearing its keening cries, they extended a hand and healed the cut, merging the wire into the piece it was before they decided to experiment and giving it a brief apology.

The blade was taken roughly from them and they looked up to find Ratchet frowning down at them. Giving him a wide, innocent smile, they backed up awkwardly as the wires wrapped around their legs. With a grunt, the green medic turned away and they sat down, allowing the wires to twine around them.

They had a lot of things to tell them and like little children, they clamored to be heard first. With a smile, Athena listened. A short blue wire wiggled up to rest in their palm. It had been cut, it told them, and the rest of it had gone to save a life. It was sad that it was now much smaller, but proud that it helped and saved a life of a being that wouldn't acknowledge it. Similarly, each wire had a story which it shared with Athena who listened with amused curiosity. As the sharing continued, the bundle of wires that had bridged the gap from table to table came over, twining around them just as the smaller wires had.

They were picked up roughly from the nest of wires and turned so they could meet Ratchet's optics. _**'What, pray tell, are you doing?'**_

He was flashed another innocent smile. _**'Nothing.**_' An optic-ridge was lofted in response. _**'But we're **_**bored'**

'_**Oh **_**Primus**_**, you sound like Erin.'**_ Blue eyes narrowed at that and Ratchet shook his head, putting the girl down near a computer console_**. 'Here: amuse yourself.'**_ Grumbling, Athena sat down and eyed the computer.

They put two hands on the console and the computer booted up, information pouring onto the screen at blurring speeds. Within seconds, they were too absorbed with whatever they were reading to pay attention to what was around them. A sound heard only to them made them jerk their head up as Hound and Optimus came limping into the med-bay, the latter half-carrying the former.

The wire-bridge re-formed as they raced across the chasm, motioning urgently at Optimus to put Hound down on the table. Slowly, the mech obeyed, eyeing her the entire time. Hound shifted so as to not smash Katie beneath his bulk before settling, turning to look at the girl who was clambering nimbly up his side and to his chest.

"Hey, Erin." Hound greeted her cheerfully, careful to not move as she settled on his chest. "What're ya-"

He didn't finish as Athena put two hands flat on his chest, closing her Autobot-blue eyes in concentration. Blue-white arcs of light flashed across his chassis, pooling like liquid fire at the areas the green scout sparked and healing them quickly but gently.

Satisfied, they scrambled down as Hound gingerly sat up and stretched. "Thanks." There was a strange sound like the whistling of wind, and a bright light appeared, streaming from Prime's chest. "Uh, I'm sorry Prime, but that doesn't look good."

"No, it doesn't." The light brightened and appeared almost solid, swirling around the room in a vortex of blue and white, settling in front of Athena, Katie and Hound with Ratchet behind it and Optimus to the side. It didn't quite become solid, nor have any discernable shape; to Athena and Katie it appeared almost human while to the Autobots it appeared as one of their kind, and when it spoke, it was in a voice that seemed like thunder and for whatever reason, it spoke English.

'**Hm. An organic planet. Interesting.'** His voice – for it was definitely masculine – sounded bored as the spectral head turned this way and that to look around the med-bay.

Athena frowned and put a hand that glowed blue on Hound's leg. "If you're just here to stare stupidly at organic life forms, you can just turn around and leave, Primus."

The specter looked at Hound who looked horrified, then at Athena whose hand was still on the Autobot's leg. **'Creative. I always knew you were a smart one. New body?'**

Athena huffed. "Is there a purpose to this conversation, or are you just trying to get on our nerves?" they grumbled through Hound who tried futilely to stop the words from coming from his vocalizer.

'**Yes, actually. I wanted to ask a few questions, if you don't mind.'** The specter continued almost cheerfully. **'Why, my dear friend, are you still on this organic mud ball of a planet?'**

Athena's eyes narrowed. "What does it matter to you?"

Primus shrugged. **'Oh, I don't know, you could go and rebuild Cybertron? I'm starting to miss our old planet. After all, you're not tied to this planet; Optimus called the other Autobots merely because he felt he couldn't return. With you, they could return and rebuild their – our – world.'**

"And how are we _not_ bound to this planet?" Athena snapped back. "Our fragging _body_ is from this planet!"

Once more, the specter shrugged. **'What does it matter to you? Take into thought that you are willing to condemn an **_**entire planet**_** for the life of **_**one**_** organic creature. Is it really worth it?'**

"Our memories are limited, but we know how much we valued this one organic creature." Was Athena's snarled reply. "To us, she meant everything because she was so accepting of us – that she was willing to risk her life to protect us and to ensure that the bad guys didn't get their dirty mitts on us. It would be horrible of us to _not_ care."

'**Well jeez, sorry.'** The specter didn't sound the least bit sorry, however. **'Just trying to help.' **The light and powerful presence of their god faded and the med-bay was silent for a long moment.

Taking their hand off Hound's side, Athena growled. "_Huai dan_." Ratchet jerked his head to look at the irritated face of Athena.

"Was that Chinese?" Katie asked and Athena looked confused.

"I don't believe it." Ratchet muttered, throwing his hands in the air. "She taught herself to swear in Chinese. And she called Primus a bastard."

Hound and Optimus choked while Katie guffawed. Athena did look rather pleased with herself though it was hidden beneath her irritation. She said something to Katie in rapid Chinese, sounding rather confused. Katie stopped laughing in favor of staring blankly at Athena. When she moved to put a hand on Hound, the green scout vaulted off the berth and away.

Autobot-blue eyes narrowed at him and Hound hid behind his leader, not caring how childish it seemed. _**'If I may?**_ Athena turned to look at Ratchet who was walking over. _**'I have noticed that you seem to communicate mostly by thought. Singular words mean nothing to you, thus you are unable to fully translate your words into any spoken language. Rather, you use entire thoughts and concepts to define even the simplest of things, am I correct?'**_

She looked amused and nodded. _**'You are correct.'**_

Ratchet nodded in reply. _**'Then perhaps you could "explain" a few concepts to me.'**_

'_**If you would do the same for us. We are, as the "humans" would say, "left in the dark".'**_ Athena replied. _**'Tactile contact works best for such data transfers.'**_ She added, climbing up the green medic's arm to perch on his shoulder. Casting a look at his leader, he found that they had both left no doubt to return to the battle outside. Sitting down on the berth and powering down his optics, Ratchet allowed Athena to gently pull him into herself.

He was surprised, really, at the amount of information that filled the girl's mind. Worlds flashed before his eyes, some which he recognized and others he had never dreamed of. Bizarre creatures from the worlds appeared, spoke, conversed, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. It was all rather dizzying.

There was a deep tone of amusement and the visions of worlds and creatures were pushed back as if they were merely a curtain; they retreated until Ratchet couldn't see them anymore. _**'What do you want to know?'**_

'_**About you. You were originally two entities, yet you are now somehow fused together. How?'**_ Ratchet asked, and a vision appeared before him. It was blurry, but Athena explained with a thought that it was because at the time, they couldn't 'see' well. It was switching in point of view from person to person – Mei and Erin, Ratchet realized. He heard their conversation, and the meeting they had with Michael and the other cyborgs. Then he saw the machine, the big noise-maker that would hurt the cyborgs should they disobey any order. He saw the way Erin and Mei were sucked into it and twined and braided together to form a single entity – Athena.

'_**That is all we remember of our creation.'**_ She told him as the vision faded. _**'We remember very little from before, and it constantly confuses us.'**_

Ratchet gave a sort of frown. _**'You refer to yourself in a plural form. Why is that?'**_

Athena gave a sort of shrug. _**'We are not entirely sure, but we assume that it is from being two beings originally; we are not completely one being, yet we function and think as one. That is the best way we could describe it.'**_ She added ruefully.

Ratchet nodded. '_**Understandable. Now, what would you like to know?'**_

'_**We do not understand the "war" you constantly refer to, as well as the subtler differences between "Autobots" and "Decepticons". We understand our original purpose, yet we do not understand fully why we are on this organic planet and not our home planet.'**_ Now that Ratchet was concentrated on her voice, he could hear the contained curiosity and confusion squirming beneath the neutral tones. _**'Also, we're not entirely sure why we're in an organic body – not that we really mind – and we're called "Erin" every time we turn our heads.'**_

Ratchet sent an amused thought her way, followed by the explanations she desired – the whole shebang, as the humans were known for saying. Athena listened carefully as they drew out of her mind and back into the real world. Katie was nowhere to be seen, and two mechs – Seekers – stood in front of them.

'_**Crap.'**_ Ratchet didn't ask how Athena knew that word, but it did fit the situation.

'_**Indeed.'**_


	13. Cloverfield, Hulk, or Something Else?

**Ina: Oh. My. God. I _finally_ updated. ((gasp))**

**Muse: ...((yawns)) So?**

**Ina: ((glares at muse)) It's all _your_ fault. You just _had_ to ditch me.**

**Muse: ((crosses arms)) You overworked me; I _deserved_ a vacation.**

**Ina: ((throws hands in the air)) Well, sorry I didn't update. I think I have a list of reasons on my profile page, but I don't remember.... ((ducks)) don't kill me.**

* * *

"Squishy!" Skywarp cried in glee, scooping Athena up and raising her dizzyingly to his height. Ratchet didn't move, though his optics remained trained on the girl as she rubbed her head and blinked. She was no doubt dizzy. "Look, 'Cracker!" Athena was jerked around as Skywarp pirouetted to show the other Seeker his prize. "It has a funny signature."

Thundercracker gave a long-suffering sigh before scanning the human. "Indeed," he murmured, peering closely at it.

'_**Be very still, Ratchet,'**_ Athena murmured and to his chagrin, he felt the mild curiosity in her mind-voice. _**'They do not notice you.'**_

His answering questions went ignored, and Ratchet sighed. She was beginning to resemble Mei at that moment.

"What should we do with it, then?" Skywarp asked, hopping like a gleeful child in a toy store.

"Hold still, Skywarp, I think you're making it sick." Indeed, Athena's lips were beginning to look a little green, and her fingers clutched the Seeker's massive fingers in a white-knuckled grip. Blue light – like lightning – shivered from her shoulders, traveling down her arms and into the hand. Which abruptly opened.

Athena fell in silence, stopping when the wires on the berth nearby wrapped around her waist, braiding into a massive strand. They pulled her up like a rope, twining protectively around her.

"Ow. Owowowowow." The Seeker whined, jumping and shaking his hand. "Stupid squishy." He raised his cannon and before Ratchet could move, fired at Athena.

Her eyes flashed blue and she raised a hand: the blast dissipated into nothing and the wires at her feet twisted and writhed like angry snakes. Her open palm closed until one finger pointed at Skywarp, her face devoid of emotion other than mild interest. The wires shot out at Skywarp who cried out: wrapping first around his cannon, they prevented it from firing, wiggling beneath armor plates and wiring like ivy on fast-forward.

Thundercracker cried out and shot at Athena and the wires: the wires exploded in many tiny fragments, only to re-grow and branch off to chase after him while the shots aimed at her shattered like fireworks. She ambled toward the console nearby, stretching out her arms and spreading her fingers wide.

"**Athena?"** Ratchet asked, lunging forward. The screams of terror from the Decepticons were making his cranium ache, but he was more concerned with Athena. **"What are you doing?"**

"Un dato 移しますの, in progress. погрузочный, paki hintay. Wén jián uploading…open." She intoned in a flat monotone, switching languages every few words. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and data streamed over the screen, following her words. _Data transfer, in progress. Loading, please wait. File uploading…open_.

Before he could warn her, data streaked across the screen, so quickly that the data and pictures blended together in a veil of varying shades. The two Decepticons stilled immediately, and their bright scarlet optics dimmed and flickered. The wires wrapped around them until they were encased like giant cocoons in varying shades of green, red, blue, white, and yellow. Like frozen statues encased in ivy, they stood, not even the whirring of their machine parts breaking the sudden silence of the med-bay.

"**Athena,"** Ratchet hesitated, reaching out a hand to her.

"_Qí,_" she murmured, blinking her eyes. "_Ni lái lí shì xué xīng. __Wèi shén me shì gāi?_" _Finished. Your history is bloody. Why is that?_

Ratchet sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a very human gesture he had picked up over his time on Earth. "_Wo mén shì fú zà zhī nèi Zhong guó._" He told her tiredly. _We are not in China._ "_Yán zà zhī nèi Yīng guó. Qi._" _Speak English. Please._

Athena huffed, and stamped impatiently though her chin jutted out mulishly. "A именно, почему следует я у меня мне?" she demanded, acting like Erin at her sulkiest. _Why should I?_ Her question was apparently forgotten, and Ratchet sighed again.

"хороший, хороший." Ratchet grumbled, throwing his arms up, conceding defeat. He'd just have to keep adjusting, is all.

The girl muttered to herself in a blend of many languages that Ratchet couldn't translate. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as the doors to the med-bay burst open. "Autobot!" Starscream hissed, optics glowing brightly in his ire. "Die!" he raised his blaster, freezing in shock as he found the massive tangle of wires and parts standing before him, a strange, wriggling monster with the blank, staring optics of his two trine-mates.

Ratchet turned to stare at Athena who swung her hand; one of the hands of the wire-Seeker monster swung in a perfect imitation of the curve, slapping the blaster out of the way. Athena swung one arm back, palm out hit the air; the monster hit Starscream's chest with its wire-Thundercracker hand, crunching, crackling, and moaning as the wires leapt up and grew, spreading on Starscream as it had on the other two Seekers.

The origin of the wires, the very ends, were beginning to coil tightly around Athena's legs, were rising slowly. When it reached her waist, she looked down in worry as it began to draw her toward the main body as it was doing with Starscream.

Ratchet leapt forward, saws flashing; the monster turned and placed a hand on his chest, wires rising like striking cobras. Athena raised a hand, eyes glowing blue-white with intensity, and seconds before the wires were about to wrap around Ratchet, they writhed like worms and retreated back to the arm which swung away with the monster. By then, Athena was covered in wires that slowly blended into the monster's side, and soon there was no evidence of its passing. Save for a missing Athena, of course.

The monster gave a low rumble and lumbered out the door, leaving Ratchet there, staring after it. _"Prime?"_

There was a pause. _"Yeah?"_

The CMO hesitated, and he could hear the vague sounds of battle through his leader's comm. unit. _"We have a problem…again."_

-

Optimus frowned. Why was it that there was _always_ a problem when they thought they had enough? He dodged a charge from Astrotrain, relieved when Barricade (who, for reasons known only to him and perhaps Frenzy, was fighting beside the Autobots), shot the shuttle.

Ratchet was silent, waiting for his answer…or, well, question. There was an explosion from the base, and Optimus, in a temporary lull in the battle, turned his head to look for the source. _"Ratchet, since when are the Seekers a gestalt?"_

There was a moment of long silence from the CMO, and Optimus was worried for a moment that the gestalt had got to him when Ratchet squeaked, _"Gestalt?"_

Optimus frowned. That wasn't a good thing. When Ratchet gave a squeak of a sound, he meant. The behemoth before him stood much taller than him, and had three arms on either side of its massive torso. Armor from all three Seekers – Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream – adorned its body, though now that Optimus looked at it, _wasn't_ the Seekers. Rather, it was a giant, jumbled mass of wires that shifted and moved as if alive. The blob of its head turned and watched the fight, and as Optimus watched, its body shifted, and the armor moved. _It's mimicking us_, he thought, optics widening at the revelation.

Ratchet skidded to a stop beside him as the monster turned its sightless head toward them, facial features beginning to take shape amongst the wires there. Seeing Optimus, it reached out the middle arm on its right side, wire-fingers reaching. Arcs of blue-white light raced along the arm and pooled in the hand; the wires there writhed like worms and the creature gave a long wail as if in pain. It pulled its hand back and rose from its crouch.

At the wail, the battle stopped abruptly as the combatants stared in open shock at the massive…thing. Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Athena's in there. She made that thing to stop Skywarp and Thundercracker, and when Starscream came into the med-bay, I _think_ it began acting on its own, though Athena could still control it. It thinks for itself, Optimus, but Athena's in there, and she's trying to stop it."

The Autobot leader peered at the CMO. "How can you be sure?"

Ratchet gestured to the hand which had tried to grab him. "Athena stopped that. She did the same thing when it tried to grab me."

An arm shot out and grasped Astrotrain by the leg, dragging him bodily forward as another arm grabbed Barricade and Frenzy. The arm holding Barricade and Frenzy exploded in blue-white light, and as the wisps of light faded, the wires swung back into place, drooping to gather the fragments of armor on the ground. The monster wailed, jaws opening impossibly wide as it threw its head back in pain. It stumbled back, though its grip on Astrotrain didn't waver, and once it recovered, began to pull the Decepticon to it in earnest. Shots arced through the air and the monster roared, adjusting its armor plating to cover more of its body. Especially, Ratchet noted, his abdominal area.

Glittering runes appeared on the armor, and the shots dissolved harmlessly upon them as the monster ate Astrotrain. "Ratchet, what's it doing?" Optimus asked, signaling for the Autobots to back away from it as it turned its head to look at the combatants.

The medic shook his head helplessly. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know _anything_ about it."

Chunks of Astrotrain's armor appeared on the creature and it reared up as a fourth set of arms appeared. Every chunk of armor, now, contained the shimmering blue runes. Blue began to leak into the wires, turning varying shades of the color until it was entirely blue save for the armor.

The monster's head turned and looked at them. Specifically Ratchet with bright, brilliant blue eyes. The optics of the devoured Decepticons glittered like rubies along the head of the creature, giving it a freakish appearance (if a giant _blue_ wire-monster wasn't freakish enough). They all blinked at him as the monster stared.

'_**Ratchet?'**_ Athena's voice echoed in his cranium, and he began to worry when her voice sounded scared. For once, it wasn't a flat, emotionless voice. _**'You have to get everyone away...I-'**_ The monster screeched and tossed its head suddenly, and due to Athena's presence in his mind, Ratchet was pulled into it.

-

_He was curled up, legs pressed tight against him as he leaned on the old couch. He was enraptured by the movie, and felt himself drifting away from any thought that had no connection to the screen a few feet away._

_The sound of a helicopter whirled around in the small white room, and the pictures on the screen bounced as the "video camera" and its handler shook and rose in the chopper. _

_Voices murmured as the "cameraman" looked out the window. "Oh my God. Are you guys seeing this right now? Are you guys…" the camera turned to look at the two other passengers in the heli. "Hey! Look, look, look! Are you seeing this shit right now? Oh my _God_."_

_The thing far below them roared, but he couldn't get a good look at it. _It was like that the entire movie_, he thought sourly. He had to smile slightly at that. He _liked_ the movie, sure – he liked it a lot. It just sucked that you couldn't really see the Cloverfield monster._

-

In his physical body, in a detached way, he saw the wire monster began to twist and change shape. There were long forearms with two elbows and two-fingered hands. A round head with a sharp snout and a hooked beak-like thing. A long, clubbed tail and short hind legs. Another memory caught him.

-

_He was back on the couch, but this time he could recognize the lounge. Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, Katie, Armonie, Nicole/Arcee, Jazz, Bluestreak, Maggie, and Bumblebee were sprawled around him, a few piled on each other as they stared at the screen. _

_The actors in the movie were in a small lab, and the man in the center lay silently as the scientist prattled on about this and that and how it may not work. Green light flashed and sparks flew; the restraints snapped and so did the berth beneath the weight of the massive monster. Spikes grew out of its spine and all over its body. When the camera finally showed it, it was a behemoth that had no human resemblance._

-

Spikes cracked and emerged along the spine of the creature in an eerie resemblance of the previous movie, and Ratchet realized with a start that Athena had assimilated with the creature, and it was prying memories from Erin and Mei's past.

He remembered the many failed attempts at a base-wide movie night, and more often than not it had only been a handful of humans and their guardians who attended.

"Ratchet, look out!" the hand wrapped around his waist and jerked him up, face to face with the creature whose blue eyes were sad and scared.

'_**I can't control it.'**_ Athena's voice, scared and angry whipped through him. The visions accompanying her words followed in a similar tempo, reds and gold feelings of anger, of white fear and gray distress. _**'It is hard…you need to kill it.'**_

Ratchet frowned. The hand jerked as a blast from Ironhide hit the second elbow, and the monster roared. Ratchet clapped his hands over his aching audios, even as Athena shrilled in pain through his head. _**'Why **_**me**_**? Why don't you talk to Prime?'**_

He was drawn closer to the monster's belly, and the protruding arms reached blindly for him. Visions flashed through his mind, and among them he found memories of Mei watching him as he denied himself recharge and rest to fix his patients, to make sure they were comfortable, to clean up. He made her feel safe, he realized. And she was scared and for once in her existence, not completely in control of what was happening to her. _**'You feel whatever it feels.'**_ He argued. _**'You'd be in **_**pain**_**.'**_

Feelings lashed through him, denial being the highest. Duty was close behind. _**'I can't control it.'**_ She said again. _**'Destroy it. **_**NOW.**_** I will hold very still.**_**'**

She wrapped both hands around him, covering him completely as she stretched out her long arms, placing him delicately back where she had snatched him up. Looking around, Ratchet realized that the remaining Decepticons had fled, save for Blitzwing who was being absorbed into the monster after being caught by Athena's tail.

"She wants us to destroy it." Ratchet told Optimus when the Prime asked him what was wrong.

"Is she in control of it?" Jazz asked, watching as Athena's head turned to watch her tail absorb Blitzwing fully.

"Partially. She says she can't control it, but if she feels strongly it seems that she has better control."

"And because she's not used to feeling emotions, she can't control it as well as she is able, correct?" Lennox asked, peering up at them. Michael, who stood beside him, was frowning.

Ratchet nodded. An image bloomed in his head as Athena turned. She rose up on her hind legs, spreading her long forelegs to bare her chest at them, hands balancing her delicately on either side. "She says to aim for her chest." A hand rose awkwardly and tapped the area where her ribs would be if she were organic. There was a low groan as armor plates moved, baring the wiry "skin" beneath it. They shook in place as if it took a lot of effort to have them remain there.

Reluctantly, the Autobots lowered their weapons at the monster and fired. They noticed Katie and Magie running toward Athena when it was too late. Athena noticed them too and with a strange, metallic roar, leapt forward.

* * *

**Notes:  
-I liked Cloverfield. It irritated me that you couldn't see the monster so much, but meh, whatever. In the memory Ratchet was in, Erin was with her dad watching Cloverfield in his apartment. However, I just realized that Cloverfield didn't exist back when she was actually able to watch it which was around a year and a half before the story. But time isn't exactly mentioned in the story, so I can mess around with it.... Meh, whatever.**

**-I also like the Incredible Hulk - the newest one. I liked how they did the transformations, especially all the crackling sounds they did in the Abomination's transformation. Also, I don't think a monster is complete without a row of long spikes _somewhere_ on its body. ;)**


	14. Gotta Love Them Humans

**Yay. Another update. By the way, _you_ can determinte Athena's fate. There's a poll on my profile page, and there you can vote on what you want to happen to Athena. If no one votes, we go by author's preference. :3**

* * *

Katie huffed as she walked beside Scorponok and Frenzy. Where exactly they were going, she had no idea, but it was better than sitting there in the Med-bay, watching her cousin-who-was-not-her-cousin conversing with Ratchet in a way she couldn't follow on her own. While Scorponok couldn't speak directly to her, Frenzy could, and together they wandered the halls, talking about random stuff.

They found Jordan, Armonie, and Maggie in the lounge, trying to fend off a Decepticon (she found out later he was called Scrapper) who sneered at their attempts. So far, the two newcomers weren't noticed, and Katie realized that Frenzy had disappeared somewhere. "Those are our friends." She said to Scorponok, pointing at the three humans. "I know…can you help?"

Scorponok chattered and peered at his turbine-cannons and with a low hum, he powered them up, firing three quick shots at Scrapper. Katie ran behind him toward the small fort Jordan, Armonie, and Maggie had made for themselves.

Jordan grunted when she saw Katie, but tossed her a rifle nonetheless. "The computer says that the Autobots are all outside save for Ratchet. D'ya know what's happening?"

Katie shrugged as she peered through the firing hole. "Scorponok's willing to help, Frenzy disappeared a few minutes ago, and last I checked, Athena was talking to Ratchet."

Armonie frowned. "Athena?" she echoed, pulling off a few shots before ducking back.

"That's what they call themselves now." Try as she might, she couldn't get the bitter edge from her voice. "After the Greek goddess Athena."

Jordan gave another grunt. "The temple was pretty." She muttered, half to herself as she shot Scrapper in the back between two slabs of bright armor. The sound of her high-powered rifle cracked painfully through the confined area in the bunker-like fort, and Katie winced.

Maggie chuckled and placed a pair of ear plugs in Katie's hand, tossing her a pair of acoustic earmuffs and a magazine. "They help. A lot." She added, pointing to her own. "Prowl got them for us, and Ratchet designed it so that we can communicate with each other, like the ones they have on the choppers."

Katie found herself giving a dry chuckle in reply. By now, all the 'Bots knew that they couldn't keep their humans out of the fight, so they may as well start defending them. She donned her ear protection and loaded the magazine. "Remind me to write them a thank-you card." She peered at the gun. "Semi-automatic?"

Armonie laughed, pulling off a few more shots. "Of course! Wheeljack designed it for us before the attack, crossing a semi-automatic rifle with a rifle designed to fire high-heat sabots. Awesome, isn't it?" Katie laughed as well, clipping her magazine into the slot.

"So tell us about Athena?" Jordan asked, grunting as their little shelter rocked. Katie cocked her rifle and poked her head out, pulling off a few shots.

"Well, Mei and Erin blended, right? So they call themselves Athena now, since they're dead set on not being called Erin _or_ Mei." Katie rolled her eyes. "Uh-oh."

Jordan peered out. "Uh-oh indeed." She turned to Armonie. "Don't look now, Momma, but it looks like we got company for dinner."

Four more Decepticons filed in, and they swore to themselves. "And I didn't make enough stew." Armonie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Katie, Maggie, load everything up. There's a vent big enough to fit all of us, even Scorponok if we can get him to cover for us. Jordan and I will keep them busy, hopefully."

Katie and Maggie didn't argue – they knew they were less experienced – and got to work packing the large duffle bags at the back of the small fort. Katie turned her head at a flash of movement and found that Scorponok had been pushed back until his raised tail was touching the wall beside them. She crawled to the small hole. "Scorponok!"

The only reaction she got was a single optic turning to look at her briefly before returning to the other Decepticons. "We're going to fall back into the air ducts. You can fit there, too." He chattered and Maggie tossed her a heavy duffle bag.

"Get going! Army and I will cover you." Jordan ordered, and Katie wiggled out of the hole, pulling their heavy duffle bags behind them. Quickly, they ran to the vent nearby, hunched over to hide behind Scorponok's bulk. Together they pulled the cover off and ducked inside, running to the first junction and stowing their gear. Moments later, Jordan, Armonie, and finally Scorponok ran into the ducts, turning at their junction to stop and catch their breath.

Jordan reached into her pocket and pulled out a map, inspecting it. "Katie, Maggie, follow the blue lines." After the previous fiasco with the Stunticons, the 'Bots had enlarged the ducts and color-coded it to allow anyone in the ducts to travel wherever they needed to. "Army and I will take the red and see if we can slow them down. You two go get help 'cause I don't think we can keep them here for long."

Scorponok chattered and Army nodded at him. "You come with us; we'll need your help." The former Decepticon gave a pleased purr and the Italian woman patted his head armor gently. "Let's get going."

They adjusted their gear and handed out rounds, magazines, and rifles until they were distributed equally, just in case. Maggie and Katie turned and ran down the hallways lined with a long blue stripe while Jordan, Army, and Scorponok ran down the red-lined ducts perpendicular to the blue.

-

"Computer, where is the best way to get to the Autobots?" Maggie called, sounding out of breath as they stopped at a junction where the blue lines they were following split both ways.

_Left._

A lot of adjustments had been made to the base, including the ability for the computer to be accessed verbally if they had the correct communication devices. It was still strange to hear the computer's voice echoing in their earpieces, but they scrambled down the suggested way, and found themselves in a vent near the front entrance.

They kicked the screen out and ran out, Katie cursing at herself for wearing a skirt. "I have a sense of déjà vu." Maggie admitted with a slight smile. "Back at the Hoover Dam, I was running around in high heels." She motioned to herself, and like Katie, she was dressed in high heels and a skirt, though Maggie was dressed more professionally.

Katie shook her head. "If we were in a movie, we'd be the sex appeal." Maggie rolled her eyes and they raced down the halls toward the main doors as gunfire sounded behind them.

"Jordan, Army, are you by chance near the main doors?" Katie called as she stopped, looking around in the bright light for the Autobots.

"_Think so."_ Came Army's reply. "_I can't check right now_."

"There!" Maggie pointed and Katie saw a flash of silver. With a relieved grin, they raced across the desert, guns pointed down. They skidded around a large boulder and slid to a stop, kicking up reddish sand. In front of them was a massive monster made of wires and chunks of armor. Decepticon armor.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as the monster turned its head slowly to look at them with scared blue eyes and flashing red optics. Shots were fired and the two women turned and stared as they realized that they were now standing beside the center of the half-circle of Autobots, near the _target_ of their fire. And even if they started running, there was a great chance that they'd be shot.

With a shrieking, metallic roar, the monster leapt at them, a behemoth that reminded Katie vaguely of the Cloverfield monster. It wrapped its enormous arms around them, hunching its shoulders to protect them as its dark armor glowed blue-white when the shots hit it.

'_**Tell them to kill me.'**_ the voice sounded through their headsets, and the two humans stared up into the eyes of the monster. _**'Shoot me. Shoot me in the head, in the chest, anywhere. Shoot.'**_

"Who are you?" Maggie called up. "Why are you saving us?"

'_**I protect life. I am doing my job. Jazz and Bluestreak would be sad.'**_ The voice was jumbled and choppy, as if it were in pain. _**'I am Athena. I am doing my job. Must shoot me, but must protect life…'**_

"Athena?" Katie called up, gun slipping through her fingers. Now it hung from its strap around her neck as she stared up at the monster. "What happened?"

'_**Must protect life.'**_ Athena repeated. _**'Killed Skywarp before he could kill me. I must do my job. Killed Thundercracker before he could hurt me or Ratchet. I was doing my job! Killed Starscream before he could hurt Ratchet. I killed…I wasn't protecting life…'**_

"You were!" Maggie called up, but Athena shook her head wildly in denial. The shots died down and their ears stopped ringing.

'_**Did job. Must be terminated.'**_ Slowly, she stood up and backed up very deliberately from them. _**'**_**Shoot!'** she screamed, and they winced at the sound.

Katie stumbled back as Jazz, Ratchet, and Bluestreak ran over, sliding to a stop in front of them and scooping them up. Katie stared up at the sad eyes of the wire-monster as Maggie turned to Ratchet and Bluestreak. "Jordan, Army, and Scorponok are back in the base. These five Decepticons are chasing them around the halls, but last we heard, they were holding them in the halls."

Ratchet was about to speak when movement caught his eye. Athena reared up and roared, eyes flashing angrily. The form of the Cloverfield monster-slash-Abomination dissolved into a giant puddle of wires and armor before leaping forward in the tear-drop shape of a comet with many long legs that propelled it forward at frightening speeds. It raced past the three Autobots and their humans, heading straight for the base, just as the door was blown off.

Jordan and Armonie raced across the sand as Scorponok dug below them, disappearing quickly. Through the dust kicked up by the fall of the door, a bright Decepticon stepped forward, raising his blaster. "Bye bye, little humans." Even with the two humans hoofing it across the sand, there was a high probability that the Decepticon would hit them anyway. If it wasn't for Athena, that is.

She leapt at the humans, flowing around them like a living barrier of wires and armor, adjusting her armor to protect them from the blast. When they opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was like…like a city built out of wires. They were in a large cavity, and if they took into account the sheer size of the monster, it was actually a relatively small cavity. Holding their guns warily, they walked down the single "road" that took them between two large machines and a large mass of tangled wires.

"If this is just a wire-monster, then why is there air in here?" Armonie asked quietly, looking around as she felt her baggy pants flutter in a slight breeze. The wires around them shuddered and flashed with a blinding blue-white light that caused them to cover their eyes.

"Maybe it's 'cause of _that_." Jordan suggested, nodding as she lifted her gun a little higher. In the center of the cavity (or so they guessed), the wires drew toward the very center where a braided circle of wires like a little pedestal rose a few feet off the ground. And atop the pedestal, lay a girl like a dark-haired Barbie, arms, legs, and neck held down gently by thin wires.

Armonie strode quickly over, walking in a circle around the pedestal. The girl remained very still, the only sign of life from her being the shaky rise and fall of her chest. Her dark hair was obscuring her face, but Armonie's mothering instincts took over and she slipped the safety on her gun and slung it across her back, climbing up on the pedestal.

"Hey. You all right?" she asked gently, brushing the hair from her face.

'_**Functioning well enough.'**_ The voice came over their headsets, and Army jumped as bright blue – Autobot-blue – eyes stared up at her.

"Who said that?" Jordan demanded, swinging her rifle around as she backed up into the pedestal.

'_**We did.'**_ The voice sounded vaguely amused though the girl's face didn't change. She blinked as Armonie touched a small scar near her collarbone.

"Erin? No, you're not Erin…Athena, right?"

'_**Correct.'**_

Jordan frowned. "Where are we? Is there anyone else here?"

'_**No. We are alone.'**_ Blue light shivered, gathering in her chest before flashing off along the wires holding her down. _**'We're in the belly of the monster.'**_

"The wire-monster?"

'_**Yes.'**_

"What did you just do?" Athena's bright eyes fluttered, and Jordan noticed that she looked a little ashy, as if she was very tired.

'_**Sent power to the armor to prevent the Decepticon from penetrating it.'**_

"How do we get out?"

'_**We don't know.'**_

Jordan scowled at the girl for the first time since she knew her. "What _do_ you know?"

Bright eyes flashed to her. _**'The monster must be destroyed. When it is safe, we will make the monster release you. You must tell the Autobots to aim for the belly where the armor is the most concentrated and thick.'**_

"But you can control the monster, can't you?" Armonie asked.

'_**We cannot control the monster completely. We have used up a lot of energy preventing it from devouring the Autobots, and we are growing weary. You must destroy it before we go unconscious, or it will wreak havoc and devour everything in sight.'**_

"But what will happen to you?" Army pressed.

'_**We will likely be terminated as well.'**_

"You mean to tell me that you survived all that crap before, and now you're going to die because we can't find a way to get you out of here?" Jordan snapped.

Blue eyes regarded her. _**'We don't remember our past, only our present. If we must die to do our duty and right the wrongs we have committed, then we will do so.'**_

"Why are you speaking like that?"

'_**We don't understand.'**_

"In _we_ and _our_ instead of _I_ and _my_." Jordan huffed, getting more and more irritated by the second.

"In third person instead of first." Armonie said at the same time, giving the irate police officer an apologetic smile while she tried to free Athena from her wiry prison.

'_**Don't do that; it is only our strength that is keeping the walls from closing in on you.'**_ Athena murmured, head falling back to hit the base with a dull _thunk_. _**'We…well, we are two entities combined. Two spirits, two minds, two different strengths and weaknesses in one body. In essence, we are two people that happen to inhabit the same shell. We think alike, but we are different.'**_

"Why are you trapped here?" Armonie asked, giving a last, defiant tug on the wire before sitting beside Athena.

'_**We are **_**all**_** trapped here.'**_ She pointed out. _**'We didn't know what would happen to you, so we thought it'd be best to keep you close until we were sure it was safe for us to put you back.'**_

"Why are you here?"

Athena turned her expressionless face back at Jordan. _**'We gave birth to this monstrosity.'**_ The monster gave a low, plaintive rumble around them as if insulted. _**'It decided that we had enough power to sustain it for a while. We are quickly becoming obsolete.'**_

Her breath hitched and she arched against the binding wires, mouth open in a silent scream. Armonie grasped her hand tightly and murmured to her softly in Italian. Blue light pulsed around her, draining into the wires where they traveled away into the darkness. _**'The power surges are getting harder and harder to produce.'**_ Now that they noticed it, her voice was sounding rather weak, and her face was beginning to look pale and drawn, her naturally tan pigment disappearing beneath her haggard look. _**'You guys need to leave soon.'**_ She said, eyes flicking wearily to the two humans. Her bright Autobot-blue eyes were beginning to grow darker, and were currently a dull cerulean on the verge on sapphire.

The monster groaned, moaned, and shook, wires rising for a moment in an undulating wave that threw them all off balance. "What's going on?" Jordan asked, looking around.

'_**The monster is dying. We have ensured that it completely absorbed the five Decepticons chasing you, but the energy needed to completely assimilate it into our system would kill us. You must leave.'**_

"If we leave, you'll die." Armonie protested.

'_**We will die anyway. We may as well save you if we are. No sense doing a job half-way.'**_

"You said that the monster's dying." Armonie said slowly, and Athena's tired eyes narrowed.

'_**Correct.'**_

"Why?"

'_**Insufficient amount of energy. It requires much more, which is why it assimilated and absorbed other Cybertronians – it was trying to take their energy. Originally, we were searching for information in the Decepticon you would call Skywarp. However, upon reaching his consciousness, it assimilated with the need of all living things to grow and it too over. However, it lacked the ability to sustain itself. Which is why we are now restrained here to provide the monster with energy and nourishment which it cannot produce itself.'**_ Athena shivered and another arc of bright blue light. She arched up, dripping sweat. _**'However, our amount of power is limited, unlike my previous form. As Ratchet has told us, you are aware that the human body holds only so much energy. By assimilating with our host body, we are able to combine our energy into pure living energy. However, as we are in a human body, we are only able to hold and store so much energy, and that is running out.'**_

"Then if we cut you loose, it wouldn't matter anyway." Armonie cut in. "The monster would die anyway."

Athena shook her sweat-drenched head. _**'It does not work that way. And right now, you have no choice in the matter.'**_ Her eyes flashed and the wires around them leapt up, twisting around their legs and arms, cocooning them in a nest of wires that held them tightly, but not tight enough to cause damage. Somehow they began moving toward the darkness, and a small flash of light followed them slowly, lighting their way so they could see. The wall of parts and wires loomed up, but the armor parted, allowing them to be sucked into the wires.

It was as if they were falling into a thick puddle of mud. They couldn't breathe for a few frightening seconds, but after that, they fell through open air, landing on something soft and springy. It was a wiry hand of the monster, curling its long, single-jointed fingers around them to prevent further injury. The monster gave a long, low moan as it stood up straighter, looking out over the empty plain. It held out its arm, flattening its fingers to show the gathered Autobots the two humans resting there.

The wires shivered and a piece of armor clattered; the monster looked down on the ground where a few other pieces of armor lay. The wires shivered and became less solid, and Jordan and Armonie scrambled and swayed, trying to stay _on_ the hand instead of _in_ it. Blessedly _solid_ hands grasped them and pulled; they fell into the armored palms of Prowl even as the suddenly-limp arms dropped to the ground. Like a chunk of melting ice, the monster fell in upon itself, armor clattering and wires drooping.

"Prowl!" The Autobot tactician turned his attention to his partner who shoved her hair out of her face. "Athena's still in there."

Michael, who was perched on Barricade's shoulder nearby, stiffened, turning his hard ruby eyes on the humans. "He wants to know what you mean." Barricade translated gruffly, though his own eyes betrayed a slight trace of worry.

"She's providing the monster with power," Armonie explained quickly. "She's really tired right now, and the pulses of energy she's delivering is becoming harder and harder to produce. Right before she shot us out, she was telling us that the monster was dying."

Michael made an odd sound, a half hiss half growl as he slid-fell down Barricade's arm. When his booted feet hit the ground, he ran toward the deteriorating wire-monster, slipping into a hole in its side. Barricade leapt forward and stuck his hand in the hole, bracing his feet and holding his arms stiffly; the wires draped around his arms, preserving the hole though no one could see entirely into the monster.

With a dying shriek, the monster collapsed completely, and the Autobots didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or hold one in worry and anticipation. Chittering, Frenzy leapt into the hole, reemerging a moment later behind Michael. The cyborg held a limp form in his hand, and Ratchet hissed when he noticed that the usually tan-golden skin of Athena was pale and sickly.

Whether she was unconscious or….well… _that_, was an entirely new matter, and no one knew for sure.

* * *

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!!_**

~Draconic Caduceus


	15. Look to the Past, Head for the Future

Athena rubbed her arm nervously, a trait she picked up from Erin, and looked at Arcee who gave her a reassuring smile. '_**It's all right,'**_ she murmured. _**'You'll do fine.'**_

Bright eyes flashed to her and Athena's expressionless face twisted slightly into a wry smirk. _**'Are you reassuring us or yourself?'**_ Arcee made a face at her, and Athena let a flash of amusement flash across her face before it smoothed out. The weary cast of her features had yet to disappear, and the Autobots hoped that nobody would notice and worry too much.

The appearance of Frenzy and Scorponok, who refused to leave Athena's side, made many nervous, especially those who had fought against them. _**'Whywhy we here again?'**_ the hacker chattered irritably, scrambling up and down Scorponok's back. They had all gotten cleaned for the occasion, and now Athena was dressed up nicely in a red and gold silk dress. Frenzy and Scorponok had been scrubbed and waxed until they shone like new, especially after Ratchet and Athena fixed them up.

The teenage deity shrugged. _**'We weren't listening,'**_ she admitted, and Arcee snorted.

'_**The United States Government wants to keep tabs on the Autobots and Decepticons. Now that we've taken our war to hell in a hand basket, they want to be sure that they're aware of everyone and every**_**thing**_** in the Autobot Army. This is just a fancy way to do it. It is most likely for the comfort of the humans in the Army and the Government delegates than for our own personal comfort.'**_

Athena grunted, smoothing the folds of her dress with shaking hands. Ratchet walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. _**'You okay?'**_ frigidly blue optics peered into hers, and Athena scowled.

'_**We're not going to break anytime soon.'**_ She snapped.

Ratchet humphed and eyed the scorpion and hacker behind her. _**'If they start feeling faint, tell me.'**_ the two former Decepticons nodded quickly and the grumpy medic stalked off.

"HOLY SHIT!" Scorponok gave an undignified squeak and dove behind Athena, cowering behind her slim body while a dark-skinned man aimed his gun at them. Frenzy chattered in confusion, scrambling up to Scorponok's head so he could stand and look over Athena who was currently blocking his view of the situation.

"Uh-oh." Army Captain Lennox swore beside them as the dark-skinned man stalked forward with his rifle. Thankfully, many of the humans in the area were military, for they leapt aside rather gracefully and didn't make too much of a fuss.

"What are you doing?" Arcee snapped, stepping forward. The man's gun was pointed directly at her holographic chest. If he shot, it would go right through her, force fields or not; they were all tired from their ordeals, and it would be a while until they would all be back up to par.

"Why is that _thing_ here?" the man snapped back. Athena stepped forward, motioning for Frenzy and Scorponok to remain where they were.

She tilted her head to the side, blue eyes narrowed slightly as she analyzed his accent. "He is our friend." She told him, blunt as ever.

He swung his gun to face, her, muzzle at one bright blue eye. He stopped, gun dropping slightly. "Erin?"

Her hand shot up and grabbed the gun; blue light flashed and with a low screech, it transformed. Chattering, it clambered up her arm, using her short hair to climb to the top of her head where it screeched and clattered angrily. Idly, Athena raised her hand and it transferred itself to her fingers where it swung like a little monkey before stopping on the back of her hand.

"What did you do _now_?" Ratchet demanded, stalking over.

"We did nothing, Ratchet." She murmured, transfixed as she stared at the little creature. "We only reached for his gun to stop him from firing at us." The little gun transformer hissed and screeched, and with a frown, Athena ran a hand over its back; it screeched once more before it transformed into a gun again. The gun cocked, and Athena narrowed her eyes at it. She ran her fingers once more along the spine of the gun, a bit of bright blue light following her fingers. It fell still, bullet returning to the magazine before it was fully loaded and ready to fire.

"May I?" Ratchet asked, pointing to the gun and Athena shook her head.

"Now is not the time for experiments." She murmured, handing the gun carefully back to the man.

"You've made a scene." Arcee murmured, and Athena shook her head.

"We would've made a scene anyway," she replied. "You want to introduce us to the people of authority in the American government, yet the only way to describe what abilities we possess would _be_ to create a scene."

Ratchet snorted and shook his head. "Sadly, you're right."

"Of course we are."

The two Autobots rolled their eyes as the teenage deity walked back to Scorponok and Frenzy. "We apologize for her," Arcee murmured, smoothing out the holographic folds of her dress in a nervous gesture. "She's…still not used to social settings, and tends to turn her back on them."

The man – Epps – shook his head. "Man, I need a drink."

Lennox leapt forward and tugged him aside. "I'll explain it to you," he suggested, tugging him toward the bar. "Let's find us a seat and a few drinks."

"Yeah, man." Epps said weakly, shoving his gun back in his holster. "Wait." He turned and looked at Athena who was leaning against Scorponok. "Will this…?"

She shook her head. "We have removed all life from it. It is as dormant and non-living as before."

"Removed the…" he shook his head, rubbing it with his hand. "Okay, now I _definitely_ need a drink." Sympathetically, Lennox drew him away.

* * *

"It's much too up-scale for us," Jordan told Athena as they sat. The table was specially designed (by Ratchet and Wheeljack, of course) to allow the Autobots' human companions to sit together. Athena was able to sit at the very end, with a place for Scorponok and Frenzy to be beside her. The humans had long since gotten used to the presence of the other two, especially after seeing how confused they were when any of them weren't in the other's presence.

Katie nodded, sipping her tea. "We're not used to all this finery," she added in disgust.

Athena tilted her head to the side. "Then why are you here?"

It was Mikaela who answered. "Because we're doing it for the Autobots. They've done so much for us, so it's the very least we can do for them."

Armonie nodded in agreement. "We've had our fair share of problems," she added, speaking slowly for Athena. Thankfully, she was quickly catching on to the accents of the people around her. "Some were caused by the Autobots, and some by the Decepticons. Sometimes trouble just finds us and bites us just because we are their allies. No matter what, the Autobots have always stood by us and did their very best to help – even if it made things worse for them."

Scorponok chattered behind her, settling down on his belly. "The dignitaries are coming." Sam said, pointing to the door.

Athena looked around. Save for the holograms of the Autobots, their human companions, a few military personnel that interacted with the Autobots often, Frenzy, Barricade's hologram, Snowy, the finches, and Scorponok, the large room was empty. The finches, comically, were perched on Frenzy and Scorponok, and neither showed any aversion to the feathered creatures chirping and peeping around them.

Little by little, the suited dignitaries walked in, a pompous air following them. Well, most of them, at least. The Autobots moved to stand beside their respective companions, and Athena gave a rare smile to Arcee who moved to stand on her other side. It was not strange to her, to have Arcee guarding her as fiercely as she was. Somehow, it felt fitting.

Optimus, alone as ever, stood in front of everybody, watching with an ever-peaceful stare as the suited figures looked at him with a various levels of disdain. Something hard and cold settled within her chest, and Athena blinked at the sudden – and new – feeling. She had never felt like this before, and as her eyes flashed back to the line of dignitaries filtering in, it settled tighter around her heart. It was no physical feeling, yet it was almost as tangible as the finch settling under the spiky curtain of her hair.

Arcee turned and looked at her. _**'Why are you so angry?'**_

Absently, Athena stroked the feathered breast of the bird on her shoulder, giving a slight smile as it rubbed against her neck. _**'Angry?'**_ she frowned, eyes flashing once more to the dignitaries.

'_**They do not like us,'**_ Arcee murmured, following her gaze. _**'Never did, probably never will. To them, we're only giant war-machines. Good for nothing else. Because of their prejudices when they heard of what happened at Mission City and all the lives lost there…well, they're totally against us now.'**_

The finch, who bore a brown and silver ribbon on its leg, cheeped and hopped down. It dug its tiny claws into the front of Athena's dress, coincidentally over the tiny sparrows embroidered to be perching on the embroidered flowers. Its beady eyes bore into hers as it cheeped, flicking its tail feathers to and fro while it carried on its one-way conversation. Athena said nothing as she stroked the finch soothingly. _**'Will we have to dance around and look like idiots while we try not to insult them?'**_

Arcee hid a smile behind her hand. _**'We'll see.'**_

Bright blue eyes swung up to train on her. Athena still had trouble with her facial expressions, so the intensity of her stares tended to be rather high. This was no exception. _**'You can't wait to see if we'd insult them,'**_ she stated, sounding amused. It wasn't a question.

This time, Arcee chuckled out loud. _**'I'm betting on some entertainment.'**_

When the bird realized that it was being ignored, it chirped and pecked Athena on the chin. She frowned at the bird and raised a brow; it shrieked and leapt into the air, circling before at last landing on her head and preening her hair.

'_**What did you tell him?'**_ Ratchet asked.

'_**We told him to kindly let go or we'd ask Frenzy to shave off his feathers.'**_

The medic shook his head, stilling when the delegates began to drift over. It was then that the Autobots realized that they didn't teach Athena how to shake hands.

* * *

Athena watched with her sharp blue eyes as an older-looking human approached. He greeted the other Autobot Comrades (as she called them) amiably, breaking into a smile as he grasped their hands and lifted it up and down. When he reached her, he paused. "I don't believe I've met you before."

Athena blinked at him, frowning in confusion as he extended his hand. No doubt he wanted to grab hers and lift it up and down as he was doing with the humans'. "Our memories are sketchy, but we do believe that we have seen you before," she said courteously, inclining her head. The hand-thing was a human thing; when Cybertronians met with a new person, they inclined their head – they didn't touch. So she felt safe in her mannerisms.

He smiled, but Athena got the nagging feeling that she did something wrong. "Sorry, sir," Arcee murmured with a polite smile. "This is only the second time she's met someone new since her creation, and the first time didn't go so well. It's an improvement…but not much else."

The man gave a kind smile. "Well, I'm Defense Secretary Keller, but don't call me 'sir.' You can just call me Keller if you want."

Arcee shook his hand, and noticed that Athena frowned, watching their hands move. "Pleased to meet you," she said with a smile. "I'm Autobot Arcee – scout and warrior. This is my charge," she nodded at Athena. "It's a long story. Just call her Athena."

His gray eyebrows rose and he pursed his lips, looking back and forth between them. "Will I get to hear it sometime?"

The girl turned and looked at Ratchet who was nearby. He nodded, walking over. "Hello, Defense Secretary Keller. Nice to see you again." Both noticed now that Athena was watching them with narrowed eyes. "As for Athena's story, I'm afraid we can't speak of it now, but perhaps at a later date?"

Keller smiled and nodded. "As you wish." His sharp eyes – not diminished by his physical age – flashed to the other dignitaries understandingly.

Ratchet turned to Athena. "Are you just going to glare at him, or are you going to introduce your friends?"

Icy blue eyes flashed to him. "They have told us that many of the people here are opposed to their presence. They say that they would rather not have attention drawn to them."

"Forgive me, but it's hard _not_ to pay attention to them," Keller murmured, eyes wide. Athena stood and moved to stand between him and Scorponok and Frenzy when he stumbled backwards. The finch on her head chirped and hopped into the air, flitting around her head and shoulders.

"They won't hurt you," Arcee assured him. "They've been around Athena for quite a while now, and she's perfectly fine."

"Though sometimes I wonder." Ratchet muttered and Athena glared at him.

Athena turned and pointedly stroked Scorponok's helm, causing the metal scorpion to purr. "May I?"

Scorponok chattered and his armor plates rattled, scaring the finches off. Frenzy gave his strange sort of shrug. "They say you may if you wish." Slowly, Keller stepped forward nervously. "They are as afraid of you as you are of them."

Keller looked at Athena suddenly. "Somehow I doubt that."

Athena shrugged. "Scorponok was in the desert. He said that he fought with a squad of soldiers and 'flying buzzbuzzes.' They cut off the end of his tail, and from what grainy memories we have, we are able to piece together the rest of his story. He's not too fond of fighting, and only served the Decepticons for his partner." She motioned to Frenzy. "Frenzy and Barricade may have been Decepticons, but they didn't do it out of their own free will. They are afraid, and that fear makes them dangerous." Frenzy chattered irritably and scrambled along her shoulders, resting his four arms on her head. "Frenzy says he remembers you – he was ordered to terminate you, Maggie, Agent Simmons, and some fat hacker a year or so ago. You helped destroy him, and in that sense, he is terrified of you."

Keller blinked. "Oh," he paused for a moment, regarding the two. "I'm very sorry for that." He admitted to Frenzy.

The tiny former-Decepticon chattered rapidly, tugging on Athena's short hair so that it stuck out messily. He bent over her head to peer into her eyes directly. She flicked his silver helm and he yelped, leaning back up again. "He says that when you're at war, you don't always do things you _want_ to do. He understands and says that in your place, he'd have done the same."

Arcee smiled. "They're actually very nice if not a little confused."

Reassured (to some extent), Keller reached out and stroked Scorponok's helmed head. For a long moment, the scorpion regarded him with all four optics before closing the middle two and purring. Frenzy bounced on Athena's shoulders, resulting in a glare from the deity at the painful movement; he shrieked and scrambled back on to Scorponok's back where he chattered at her angrily.

Athena's face split slightly into a relaxed smile, a new emotion for her. "He says that you can't be all _that_ bad." She murmured with a low chuckle, patting the scorpion's side fondly. She ducked her head sheepishly, bangs falling in front of her startling blue eyes. "He's usually a good judge of character, and I guess if he likes you and so does Ratchet and Arcee, then you can't be _that_ bad, can you?"

Keller, Arcee, and Ratchet winced at that, trading rueful glances at each other. They _had_ to teach her how to soften her words. Imagine if someone important came by…

* * *

Erin had been very boyish – as bad or worse than any tomboy. She rarely dressed "girlishly," and her mother had to chase after her to get her to put on makeup or style her hair. Some of her few female vanities had been her nails (fearfully called "claws" by some of her friends back home), her long hair, and her soft hands with their long fingers. She had also been told that she was "gorgeous," "hot," and "beautiful," but they were only said to her when she actually dressed up.

Mei, strangely enough, was the opposite of Erin: she _liked_ it when her host dressed up. Whenever Erin had worn a skirt, she'd surrender control to her symbiote who would play and skip around with the flowing material.

Athena was a cross between the two – as ever, a perfect blend of AllSpark and human. Her boyish Erin-side was shown in the short, wispy cut of her hair with the bright, rebelliously blue highlights. Her girlish Mei-side was shown in the gentle presence she carried, not to mention the smooth, delicate way she walked in her awkward dress. They had already complained about their inhibition of movement, but so far no rips have been made in the smooth silk.

She leaned against the railing on the balcony, looking over the parking lot that held the physical bodies of the Autobots. Bright blue eyes checked the bodies over quickly and secretively, making sure that all of them were working at maximum capacity…to some extent. Trauma was nothing new to her, after all.

Something on her back prickled and the finch on her shoulder cheeped: someone was behind her. It wasn't a hologram, that she was sure: she didn't feel the particular "pulse" that she did whenever she was around one. She toyed with the glass Barricade had given her earlier, eyeing the golden liquid speculatively.

"Hey, little lady."

Athena turned slightly to watch the newcomer out of the corner of her eyes, head tilted as she analyzed the accent. "Hello," she replied, voice sounding stilted and flat beside the man's own rich voice.

"So I hear you work with the Autobots."

"That is correct."

"Not one for conversations, are you?"

"No."

The man sighed, leaning against the railing beside her. He had his own glass in his hand, and appeared to be very well-dressed, not that anyone else in the room wasn't. The prickling at the back of her neck didn't abate, so she concluded that this man beside her was high up on the governmental hierarchy to have bodyguards glaring at her like she was about to eat him.

Athena looked at him. He didn't look particularly old, but he wasn't young like Lennox and Epps, either. He was somewhere in between, but his face sent something in her mind twisting. It was like she had seen him before.

"So. How old are you?"

"From our understanding of your culture, it is impolite to ask a female her age." Was the blunt reply.

"So you're an Autobot. New?" he jerked his head down to the parking lot below them. "Which one are you? The motorcycle?"

"We are not. We are a hybrid, you could say." She replied. "Our entire being is up here in this room. The motorcycle is Arcee, our guardian."

"You're talking about yourself in third person," the man mused. "May I ask why?"

Icy blue eyes regarded him, and the man had the distinct impression that she was irritated, though her calm face didn't break. "We are unsure if you have the clearance for the information." She said at last.

The man's brows rose. "Who _does_?"

"We don't know. Which is why we can't speak to a lot of people unless someone tells us that they have the clearance." she tilted her head to the side, an invitation for him to introduce himself.

"I'm the president."

The feeling that she had seen him before was now understandable; her human half had probably seen him on what the humans called 'the news,' one of their many information networks. Mentally, she reviewed the list of dignitaries that were permitted to know her true identity. The president was near the top of the list. "Our name is Athena."

"Nice to meet you. Do I have clearance, or do I have to go bug one of the others in there," he jerked his head toward the room full of people. "And get them to tell me about you?"

Athena shrugged and turned back to the railing and her inspection of the yellow liquid filling her glass. "Ask a question, and we will answer to the best of our abilities."

"I already did: why do you refer to yourself in third person?"

"How about an easier one? Are we human?"

The president's brows rose again. "Okay, I'll bite. Are you human?"

"No."

"An Autobot?"

"No."

"Decepticon?"

"No."

"Ex-Decepticon?"

"No."

"Hey, you never know." the president defended when she gave him a _look_. "Are you female?"

"Our host body is, but generally speaking, we have no true gender."

"Your host?" the president asked, surprised.

"Her name is Erin."

"Does it matter?"

Athena's eyes narrowed. "She is a citizen of _your_ country. Should her identity matter to you?"

The man winced, but conceded defeat in that. "So how did you meet?"

"Easier question, please."

He sighed. "How did you meet the Autobots?"

"Us or Erin?"

"Either. Both."

"We created the Autobots - and the Decepticons. We were what was called by them the AllSpark, the giver of life." the president sucked in a breath at that, but they ignored it. "Erin was at what you would call 'the Mission City incident.' Her step-sister Nicole was killed as well as her cousin Jorge. Arcee, who had crashed during the battle camoflauged herself as Nicole while a Decepticon named Dead End disguised himself as Jorge. Erin was the only one (other than Arcee) who would admit that Jorge was different, so with the help of her cousin Katie and the Autobots, she gathered information on Dead End. She found a shard of the AllSpark in his room, and it made her sick due to the shards of AllSpark-charged metal embedded in her chest. The shard reacted with the shrapnel in her body and acted as a boost which became detrimental to her physical health. Arcee in the end brought her to Ratchet who helped her fix the problem. Mei, the non-physical embodiment of the AllSpark was found inside Erin, and they became symbiotes in a sense." she paused, swishing the liquid around. "Recently with the incident with what you call 'Sector Seven,' they were blended and unable to separate, resulting in us, a merging of the AllSpark and human spirits."

The president was silent for a long while. "So what _are_ you?"

"In what context?" the man raised his brows, and Athena was reminded of Ratchet at his most infuriating. "We are two and yet we are one. We have no gender, yet at the same time we are female. We are alien, yet we are at the same time a being of this planet. We are older than time itself and yet we are sixteen Earth years. Does that answer your question?"

The man sighed and shaking his head, ran his fingers through his hair. "Things keep getting worse," he told her, and the deity blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I keep getting reports on how things with the Autobots are going to hell in a handbasket, if you'll forgive my French." he didn't notice that Athena looked confused (or as confused as she could appear) at that. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Athena tilted her head to the side and regarded him steadily. "Continue what you were doing before: leave us alone, and we will ensure that there are minimal human casualties." then she tilted her head to the other side as if showing the two choices she was offering him. "Or you could just tell the world the truth."

"That could be problematic: imagine the peoples' reactions."

"We have very little experience in that," Athena told him dryly.

The man shook his head. "There'd be riots, and sightseers banging down our door. UFO enthusiasts," (here Athena wondered what a UFO was) "would go nuts, and conspiracy theorists would have field days. In an instant," he snapped his fingers, a sharp sound in the silent balcony. "Citizens would hate the American government more than anything else."

Athena was silent for a long moment, eyeing the amber liquid in her glass before giving it a tentative taste. It was thick and heavy, but sweet and bubbly, a pleasant combination. She swallowed her mouthful and turned to face the man fully. "We don't know that much about this planet," she said at last. "Our _body_ is from here, yet we are still learning all there is to know about it. While we _have_ skimmed what you call the Internet, we are still...ah, left in the dark?... about many things. However, from what we have found, the truth always finds a way out."

_"Does the government lie to the media?" the woman at the front of the room asked, eyeing the circle of students around her. A boy with short brown hair and dark skin sulked in a corner of the circle near the woman._

_"_Duh_." a boy with short black hair said, rolling his eyes._

_The woman's blonde brows rose. "Really? Is that what all of you think?"_

_The class nodded. "Well, if you think about it, Alex had his own plot to start a war with the Uzbekistanis," the blond behemoth beside her spoke, pointing to a boy lounging almost directly across the circle from them. _

_The woman laughed. "True," she turned around and looked at the sulking boy. "Anre, who lied to you?"_

_The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, though a quirky smile twisted his lips upward. "Intelligence."_

_The boy on her other side rolled his eyes. "No, Anre, we told you the truth."_

_"You lied to me!"_

_"At first, we told you the truth and pretty much answered any questioned you asked." she found herself saying._

_"Yeah," the redhead beside her said. "We only lied to you after you stole all our papers." he pointed out._

Athena blinked and eyed her glass. "The truth stays hidden only for so long," she added. "Excuse me, we must speak with Ratchet." with a courteous nod to him, she slipped past his bodyguards who continued to glare at her. With uncharacteristic cruelty, she emitted a small pulse, causing their earpieces to screech loudly in their ears.

_She sat. That was all She did. The little beings scurrying around Her poked and prodded Her, occasionally giving Her a nice polish, but not much more. She was conscious of something a few doors down, perhaps three, a spark signature that She could _feel._ The first time She touched the presence, She had recoiled immediately; it was one of Her Children, yes, but the poor Child was tainted with evil and greed._

_She felt the life in the beings around Her, and also Her own disappointment at being nearly all-powerful and yet stuck in a cube. A stupid cube. When another of her Children was pulled down with Her, She rejoiced. At last, She wouldn't be so lonely..._

_And then She was angry, screaming her rage in her own way. They were torturing Her Child! The excess energy they bled into a little being jerked, and feeling Her anger, the little creature - another of Her dear Children - leapt to its four clawed feet and shrieked, echoing her rage. It threw itself at its case, and She felt the anger it channeled willingly for Her, as well as the pain and suffering Her Child was going through._

Athena stumbled and gripped the chair with a white-knuckled grip, aware that someone had caught her before she introduced herself to the ground with her face. "She okay?"

"Don't know." soft brown eyes peered into hers, and she started, jerking back slightly. The man smiled in relief as the two of them helped her to the couch where they sat her down. "Are you okay?"

The function that she had come to associate with the muscle called her "heart" fluttered and beat wildly in her chest, so hard that she could feel her pulse in the tips of her fingers. "We think so," she said, feeling the room spin slightly. She flopped on a pillow nearby, aware that the two men near her traded anxious glances.

**_'Ratchet?'_**

The medic's worry hit her hard, and for a moment the deity forgot to breathe at the strength of it. **_'Are you okay?'_**

**_'We think we're close to fainting.'_**

The worry twisted around her, and she forced herself to take a shuddering breath. "Athena?" the hologram's cool breath ghosted across her face, and she closed her eyes, forcing her human organs to stop attemping a violent coup against her. "What happened?"

One of the men nearby shrugged. "We don't know. One second she was walking across the room, the next she nearly fell."

Athena cracked an eye open (when had she closed them?) and eyed the three warily. Ratchet was regarding her thoughtfully. "I think," he said slowly. "That it is well past time to help you recover." he turned slightly to regard Optimus's hologram who stood nearby. "Good think I have a lot of leave accumulated."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. I just got back from my trip to D.C., and find myself missing the mainland USA already. :(**

**The italicized areas are memories, by the way, and the conversation about the government lying to the media was based off a real conversation I had in my NSAM group while on my trip. :3**


End file.
